


It Never Is Simple

by bxchloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxchloebeale/pseuds/bxchloebeale
Summary: Life can never be simple, unless you shut everyone out.Everything seems so simple when it was only Chloe and Beca and the Bellas. But things started to change when Beca's childhood nightmare came back haunting her, hurting the pair mentally, and possibly sabotaging their relationship?Starting with bechloe friendship, and eventually romance.[Completed]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first things first, my first language is not english so please excuse any mistakes that may happen in the future. This is my first attempt of writing a fan fiction, I love Bechloe so why not? This story just kinda popped in my head so i don't really have a specific plot in mind. If you guys liked this, maybe I'll keep updating:) Enough about me, here is the first chapter.

Falling in love with your best friend is never easy. The texts and calls you share with each other, the hugs and hand holdings. You always thought those were things that friends do with each other. But no, life is not that simple, at least from what I've gathered.

Beca sighs as she closes her journal, yes it's called a journal not a diary, she is too badass to own a diary. She stares blankly at the space in front of her, thinking about Chloe, the redhead who always seems to occupy her thoughts.

xxx

To be honest, Beca never expected something like this to happen. She was always aware that the bubbly redhead meant something to her, a best friend maybe? But never more.

She smiled at the thought of THAT day the redhead barged into her shower, she remembered feeling very weird standing naked in front of a stranger. Beca has never felt more exposed in her life, physically or emotionally. I mean, she never opened up to anyone really.

The thought of handing over your heart to another person terrifies her. Because you are giving them the privilege to play with your feelings, to make you believe that someone actually cares.

However in the end, when they find a new target, they just leave you, with a shattered heart. People leave, they just do.

Heartbreak, Beca is way too familiar with that feeling. She was once bubbly like any other girls. She smiled widely everyday, and believed that life is beautiful, she was a happy badass.

Life can never be simple though. The day her mother died, she was heart broken. She shut everyone out because she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Her best friend at that time, Ashley, could not handle this depressed side of Beca, so eventually Ashley left Beca on her own to deal with endless nights of tears and sadness. Never actually attempted to understand what Beca was going through.

So at the age of 13, not only did Beca lose her mom, she also lost her best friend. After that, Beca always tells herself that the reason Ashley left her was because she cannot handle the negativity in Beca's life, so it's understandable.

She forgave Ashley for leaving her, She totally do. Because she would probably leave herself too.

After losing two important people in her life. Beca started building walls around her broken and vulnerable heart. She knows what heartbreak feels like, and never does she want to go through that again. So if she stops letting people in, maybe she could just have a peaceful life.

Don't worry, she found a way to compensate the lack of social interaction in her life, music. She could just get lost in music for hours and not get tired of the melody flying around in her head.

Music is simple, lyrics and melody, thats all you need to convey your feelings to people you never know. Music sometimes just speaks what your heart is dying to say.

For a girl who was never good with words, music seems to be a perfect companion.

But Chloe Beale, the redhead has been messing with Beca's thought since the shower incident . It was awkward at first of course, who wouldn't be when you're literally naked in front of a complete stranger.

But when Chloe forced Beca to sing her lady jam with her, the awkwardness just vanished. Beca got lost in the melody and the bright blue eyes that were staring back at her. She could feel her walls breaking down.

How she wanted to talk to the redhead about how amazing Titanium was, and for a split second there, Beca thought she could just hand over her heart to Chloe, because it seemed like she's worth it.

That's why Beca decided to join the Bellas, so she could find out what kind of witchcraft Chloe was pulling, powerful enough to mess up the "This heart is surrounded by walls, please leave, bye" side of Beca.

However, Beca never expected herself to fall for Chloe.

xxx

A vibration of her phone snapped Beca out of her thoughts, she looked at the screen. It was a text from Chloe.

Chlo- Becssss, have i ever told you that i love you thissssss much???????

Beca smiled at the dorky text message she just got, Chloe could always make her day with a simple text message or a phone call. Although overusing the letter s is sometimes quite annoying, but it's Chloe, anything she does is acceptable.

Chlo, you literally just saw me 10 minutes ago and you're already missing me? wow, this badass here is irresistible.

Beca smirked and hit the send button. She left her phone on her desk to get charged and hopped onto the bed. She got herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

Another vibration from her phone

"It must be from Chlo, I'll just check it tomorrow"

and with that final thought, Beca drifted off to sleep.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chloe has not made her appearance in the story yet but she will eventually, right now i am kind of just explaining why Beca never lets people in. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_I dreamed about Ashley last night. How I missed the times we spent together. She made me feel like i was enough. I remember how she always looked at me in the eyes when we shared our deepest secrets. I remember how I always grin when I receive her messages. I remember how happy I was._

It was a bright sunny day, Beca usually should feel slightly happier on these occasions. But the dream she had last night haunted her. She dreamed about the day Ashley left her, how she looked at Beca in disgust, how she spat out all the hurtful words, how she just left and never came back. Beca hasn't had this dream for a long time. 

_ Flashback _

_It has been three weeks since Beca's mother passed away, she has never left the room after the funeral. Laying on her bed was all she did, and today was no exception._

_She can hardly see anything since the room is pitch black, only with faint sunlight coming through the curtains. Beca chose to close the curtains, because she doesn't want to see the sunlight._

_Light reminds Beca of the real world, the world where everything is fucked up, where she is all alone, where she can never see her mother again. God how she misses her mom._

_She wishes her dad was here with her though, since they are a family, and thats what families do, they keep each other sane, no matter how difficult life gets._

_But her dad isn't here, he has been working crazily late after the death of his wife. He can never face the reality, nor can he have the courage to be with his daughter._

_They both are hurting. Like father like daughter, they all went for the same approach, which is shutting everyone out, and create a own world where they can focus on something else._

_A faint knock comes from the door, Beca furrows her eyebrows. No-one is home right now, who can that be? But she doesn't care anyways, even if it was a serial killer, getting killed means meeting her mom in heaven. "come in" she said without removing her eyes from the dark ceiling._

_"Beca I can't do this anymore" a familiar voice said. Beca turned her head to face the source of that voice, she squinted her eyes at the person standing at her door. It took her a while to adjust with the lights. She then realised it was Ashley._

_"Ash... what do you mean?.. what did I do?" Beca looked at her best friend in confusion, she has been in her room for weeks and she was sure she did nothing wrong._

_"You, that is the problem. This is not the girl I wanted to be friends with in the first place. You have been staying in your room for over two weeks now and you never bothered to just call me. Beca, I miss us." Ashley spoke in anger, her body was shaking uncontrollably._

_Beca looked at her friend with astonishment, she cannot believe what she just heard._

_"Dude, my mom died, what do you except me to do? To call you and hangout like nothing is wrong?" Beca was already on the verge of tears, she could feel her sight getting blurry._

_"This" Beca said while pointing to her own heart "Fucking hurts" Tears are already streaming down Beca's face. She turned her head to face another direction, not wanting Ashley to see her crying. She cannot let people see this side of her, Beca Mitchell is not that weak._

_"But it has already been two weeks! She is not coming back to life! So you might as well deal with it" Ashley snapped._

_She took a step forwards getting closer to Beca, " I don't like this gloomy side of you Beca, this is not how friendship works, you're just being a burden to me now."_

_Beca hesitates for 5 seconds, was she a burden to her best friend simply because she cannot handle her emotions well enough?_

_Then she whispers between sobs, "But I thought friends are supposed to be there for eachother, and help them get through obstacles in life... why can't you give me more time Ash... this is not easy for me, I just lost my mom for crying out loud"_

_Beca sat up and turns to Ashley. She doesn't care if Ashley sees her red puffy eyes now, she needs to let her best friend know how fucking broken she is right now_

_Ashley laughs coldly at Beca's speech, "Seriously Beca? Those kind of friendships only appear on TV shows and movies. Come on do you think a friendship in One Tree Hill or Pretty Little Liars really do exist? Stop dreaming beca, those are not real. I cannot be the Brooke Davis in your life. Now why don't you leave the house and hang out with me, I need to go shopping for my date with Matthews tomorrow"_

_Beca sighs and shakes her head, and looked straight into Ashley's brown eyes, "I can't, I'm really sorry. I don't think I'm ready to go back to the real world yet. I will be though, can you please wait for me?"_

_Upon hearing this, Ashley lets out a groan, "What the hell Beca you still don't get it do you, if you cannot be here when I needed you, I don't think we should be friends anymore. I guess Vanessa and Martha was right after all, I should have left you already. I'm getting tired of your drama Beca, I will not do this anymore."_

_Ashley heads towards the door and turned around, the expression was so cold and she stared at Beca in disgust,  "you know, with your pathetic personality, once people get to know you, they will leave you eventually. You are an annoying bitch? So goodbye, Rebecca. It has been a fun 7 years, but i guess we both have to move on right? Your taste in music is horrible and your sense of humour is lame. Oh and the sarcastic comments you throw at people really annoys the fuck out of me. Not to mention the clothes and makeup you have on daily. Last reminder, wear heels more often, you are so short."_

_With that last comment, Ashley slammed the door close and left Beca, She never looked back, she left Beca for good._

_Beca cannot believe what just happened. Her best friend just accused her of being gloomy after her mothers death. She even insulted Beca, using her personalities and interest against her._

_How can someone do this after the endless nights of deep talks. Beca thought she could trust her, but she guessed she was wrong_.  

_"you know, with your pathetic personality, once people get to know you, they will leave you eventually."_

_these few words kept on repeating in her head, and they're getting louder and louder each second._

_Beca covered her ears and screamed, with tears streaming down her face, she started hitting her head, wishing to stop the voices inside her head._

_It was that day she decided not to let people in anymore, she will not let anyone use her vulnerabilities against her._

_ End of Flashback _

Beca looked out the window and wondered why she dreamed of that tragic moment in her life. She stopped having that dream when she joined the Bellas. the Bellas reminded Beca of how happiness feels like. 

After feeling safe and satisfied with how her life was, Beca chose to get over the dark moments in her life. But why are the memories coming back now?

"Could it be a warning?" Beca shuddered at that thought. It has been a few days since Beca told Chloe that she was glad to have her as a best friend in her life, and Chloe giggled at that comment.

She hugged Beca tightly telling her that she felt the same way too. Beca loves being in the red heads arms, she felt at home and safe. She tries to enjoy every second of it.

"Could the dream be a warning? Warning me not to hand out my heart or else i would get hurt again?" Beca touched her chest and felt her heartbeat. 

She remembered how much it hurt last time. But Chloe wouldn't do that to her right? She is different right? 

Beca took out her headphones and plugged it into the computer. Her head is a mess now and she needs music to clarify all her thoughts. 

Beca went through her playlist and found the perfect song that fits her emotions, she started playing the song and closed her eyes to enjoy the music.

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**

**It's dark inside**

**It's where my demons hide**

**It's where my demons hide**

Beca already promised herself to get over the little crush she had on the redhead. Teenagers have crushes on celebrities all the time, and they have it because they adore the talents their crushes have. 

So thats it, Beca knew this crush is somehow like a celebrity crush. The bubbly attitude, flawless figure, mesmerising eyes, and beautiful voice. She adored Chloe, but she'll get over it someday. 

She should never let Chloe in her heart, she is too broken and she is afraid that it will drive the redhead away. She should protect Chloe from the demons in her heart. They're best friends, and that, to Beca, is already enough.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Chloe finally makes her appearance, I'm very new to portraying characters so I hope I captured Chloe's personality:) Hope you enjoy!

"Beca."

Beca heard someone calling her name, but she replied with a groan. "I must be dreaming." She assumed. She didn't have a good nights sleep last night.

At midnight, she was woken up by the chilliness, not until then did she realise that she had fallen asleep on her desk, with music still softly playing from her laptop.

She dragged herself to her actual bed hoping to fall asleep soon, however, she was kept awake by her thoughts, all of them about her dream.

She didn't know when her body finally gave in and shut off her damn brain, but she knew she was at least awake until 4 am.

All Beca wants now is to sleep, apart from music, sleeping has always been a good companion as well.

"Beca Mitchell!"

The annoying but yet oddly comforting voice kept on calling her name. Beca rolled her eyes and hid her head under the covers.

"Go away, I want to sleep" She mumbled quietly, not caring whether the source of the voice hears it or not.

"I've got your keys Beca Mitchell, and I am coming in." followed by that was the jingling sounds of keys unlocking her door.

Beca was glad the intruder finally quieted down so she curled up her body and decided to go back to sleep. Suddenly she felt her covers being pulled off, and then a pair of cold hands on her, this can't be good.

"Oh no..." the attacker started crazily tickling her, without mercy, on her stomach then to her armpits, gosh she hated this.

"Dude what are you doing?" Beca said between her laughs, trying hard to get the hands off her body, she was laughing so hard her stomach started hurting

"Ugh... Seriously.... Stop... Please" The attacker seemed to have noticed that Beca has reached her limit of the tickling scale. The hands stopped and the room was suddenly filled with silence.

Beca opened her eyes and finds Chloe grinning widely at her, Beca sat up and faced the red head.

"Not funny Chlo, I could have died from all the tickling."

Chloe laughed at the comment and pinched the brunette's nose

"Ow! Jeez what was that for, Beale why are you making my day miserable? You better have a good reason for waking me up. "

Chloe sat down on Beca's bed and faced the brunette, Beca was busy yawning and staring at the blank space in front of her, after a few minutes Beca stopped yawning and decided to just not move, she was too tired anyways so that seems to be a great idea, so she just froze hoping to regain some energy.

Looking at her best friend's actions, Chloe couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, she poked Beca, her now statue lookalike friend with her finger and stated "Well, Becs, If you had actually spent time checking your phone, you would know that it is already 11, and if you don't hurry up, you're going to miss our lunch date!"

Beca gasped and snapped out of her statue mode then quickly stumbled to her desk, she checked her phone and it is 11. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't sleep well last night so my brain absentmindedly decided to ignore my alarm, wait I probably didn't even set an alarm, ugh man wait for me I'll be back in a sec"

With that Beca grabbed her stuff and rushed to the bathroom to get ready, clumsily kicking her toe against the book shelf. "fuck this hurts, ow, dammit, toe, stop hurting!"

Chloe stared at her best friend as she left and let out a chuckle when she heard the brunette mumble something about how cold the tiles felt against her bare foot.

While waiting for her friend to get ready, Chloe looked around Beca's room. Records were neatly placed on the bookshelf, the mixing equipment lays quietly on the younger girl's desk waiting for their owner to create magic with them.

Pasted on the walls were photos of some significant moments Beca has experienced in her 20 years and ongoing life. Chloe beamed when she saw there were at least 5 photos of them, most were taken by Amy she recalled, she can still remember the day Amy handed both her and Beca the photos saying something about beklo??

Chloe honestly have no idea what the Aussie was saying nor does she know what the term "beklo" means, she doesn't even know how to spell it.

However she does appreciate the picture, Beca was saying some joke about corns and Chloe was laughing at how adorable the badass can be sometimes, they looked so natural and free in it.

This one photo caught Chloe's attention, it was Beca standing awkwardly beside the one and only Beyonce, the brunette looked so tiny besides the queen and Chloe could tell that the younger girl must have been shaking so hard with excitement at that moment.

"That was the best day of my life to be honest" a sudden voice spoke and Chloe jumped upon hearing it but soon relaxed when realising who it was.

Chloe turned her head and a pair of dark blue eyes met her bright ones, Chloe couldn't help but get lost in them, the fact that Beca can look at her as if she was the most important person in the world.

Chloe was aware that Beca only looked at her like that, and Chloe liked it. It was like a magnetic force, that pulls Chloe towards Beca.

The moment she spotted Beca in the activities fair, she knew she wanted that girl in her life, moreover, she wanted them to become fast friends.

It wasn't easy though, to get past Beca's walls, Chloe worked hard to gain Beca's trust, she was glad she did though, because it was totally worth it.

After a matter of a few minutes of the intense staring contest, Beca's small cough breaks the silence, "Ummm, we should get going, I'm hungry."

"What Becs, can't stand my prettiness?" Chloe teased trying to get rid of the awkwardness,

"Yeah right Beale," Beca snorted, "I have standards and you're like 0 on my scale"

with that Beca laughed and ran out of the room hollering, "REMEMBER TO LOCK THE ROOM PRINCESS!"

"Hey Becs that is so not nice" pouted the redhead, she locked the door and followed the brunette.

"Wait for me or I am cancelling the date!"

The skipping brunette stopped instantly and glided backwards playfully to where the redhead was standing and smirked at her best friend, "You wouldn't do that, you know you love me."

Chloe tried keeping her straight face but soon gave in when she saw Beca wriggling her eyebrows ridiculously, she felt special to be the one that is able to see the all of Beca,

she beamed at the brunette, "Yeah and I love you like a love song baby" Beca groaned at the reference Chloe just used

"Don't Chloe, I can't stand that song, tons of people requested that song in mixes and honestly I got tired of it since I've listened to it for like 42944 times. Now, can we have lunch? I'm starving"

Chloe nodded excitedly and linked her hands with the brunette "Alright you grumpy head, let's go."


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to not confuse you, so the Ashley in the movie doesn't exist in the story, sorry for those who loves Ashley though. Hope you enjoy!

Beca has been staring at her hamburger for almost ten minutes now, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her best friend calling her name.

"Becs"

Still lost in her thoughts, Beca discovered that there are meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato slices, onions in her burger. Well of course since that's what she ordered.

"Beca"

The dream about Ashley was so real that the brunette felt like it only happened yesterday. Beca remembered crying in her room longer than she expected. 70% of the tears was because of her mother's death, the remaining 30% was because of the death of her friendship with Ashley, how she wished she had died that day as well, then she could stop hurting.

But then, she was also proud of herself for fighting through the darkest moments of her life. Although the term of events did slightly change her personality.

Nobody knew about this part of Beca's life, not her ex, Jesse, not even Chloe. Jesse and Beca broke up after a year since their first kiss, they both felt like they were better off as friends.

Beca was actually glad they stayed best friends, Jesse may be a movie dork, but she still really enjoys his company.He is a nice guy after all.

They hang out weekly and watch movies, although Beca still hates them, like come on, it's too predictable.

In the end, the boy always gets the girl, the good guys always beat the bad guys, that's basically how all movies end despite the genre.

Sometimes Beca hides Jesse's laptop just so they can end up doing something else. Ah, the things Beca would do to get out of Jesse's moviecation.

"BECA"

Beca could still remember Ashley's dark eyes staring back at her with disgust, she frowned at the memory and shuddered.

It's weird how fast the feelings you have for a person can change within a few minutes. Beca used to love Ashley's company, after all, they used to be best friends, they did everything together like any best friends would.

But as for now, the feelings Beca has for her ex-best friend remains nothing but fear, although she forgave Ashley, but a little part of her was still mad at the fact why Ashley couldn't at least try to understand her struggles.

Beca shook her head wanting to get rid of her thoughts, she took a bite of her hamburger, but then frowned and looked down only to find her hamburger gone.

"what the..." a cough snapped Beca out of her thoughts. Beca looked up and find Chloe holding her one and only hamburger, the redhead was smirking at her, "hey what was that for?" Beca pouted, she hardly pouts, but for her beef burger's safety, she would, anything for her burger.

"So she is alive, Becs I have been calling you for over 10 minutes now, and all you did was stare at this burger. So as a concerned friend, I need to see if my picture is on this burger."

Beca rolled her eyes playfully as Chloe stared at the burger, "ummm, all I see is edible food. Nope, my face isn't imprinted on it, here Beca, now eat and stop staring, or you look like a dog drooling over fresh meat, not cute."

Beca looked at her friend with amusement and took the hamburger.

"Now spill, something is bothering you, I can tell. What's wrong" Chloe looked at her best friend in concern.

"Nothing special actually, just a dream I had last night." Beca replied and continued eating her burger, mmm she loves food.

"Bad dream eh, wanna talk about it?" Chloe took Beca's hand and started rubbing circles with her thumb.

Beca smiled at the gesture and let out a sigh, "well, I dreamed that you took my burger and ate it, kinda scary huh, the burger must've felt offended, I just feel bad for it. It could do so much better."

Beca smirked at her best friend only to get a light slap on her hands. "Ouch Beale, getting violent lately?" Beca rubbed her hands and grinned at the redhead.

"Come on Beca I'm serious, what did you dream about? Werewolf and vampire dreams don't even scare you that much."

Beca looked intently at her best friend. Should she reveal the darkest secret she has or should she keep it hidden?

Beca looked up and found Chloe staring at her, the redhead was clearly worried about Beca. Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously wondering if the brunette will tell her about this dream she had last night.

They used to share everything with each other, and if the brunette is hesitant of sharing this, it must not be simple. Chloe looked at her friend and she seemed to be struggling on whether she should tell or not, so Chloe took a bite of her sandwich and waited patiently.

"ummm.. ugh..so.... the dream.." Beca finally decided to start talking, " It was about a memory, and it kind of was the kind of topic I try to avoid, and nobody in my life actually knows about it, so that is the reason why I can't tell you about it as if it was just something random in my life, I just really don't like talking about it, you know, fuck, this is harder than I thought" Beca rambled on and her expression stiffened, she reached to the back of her head and scratched it.

"Woah Becs calm down, if you're not ready, you don't have to say anything. just remember I'm always here for you ok? I just don't want to see you get stuck in the emotion circle that's all."

Chloe has never seen Beca this nervous so she figured she probably shouldn't push the brunette, because apparently, Beca is not comfortable with talking about this topic, so Chloe decided to let this one go.

The younger girl's facial expression softened upon hearing Chloe's comfort. "Let's change the topic then, do you have any new mixes for me?"

Beca smiled, she felt privileged to have such a considerate and caring friend. Sometimes all she needs is space, and Chloe always gives it to her. "For you Chloe? I always do!"

After the girls had their lunch date, they headed off to campus. Though rehearsals don't start until next week but Aubrey texted all the Bellas saying that there's an emergency and demanded all the Bellas to arrive at 5 o'clock sharp.

When Beca and Chloe got there they saw that they were actually the last ones to arrive. Aubrey gestured them to come sit down.

When all of them settled down Aubrey clapped her hand hoping to catch everyone's attention. The Bellas quieted down and all looked at their captain wondering what is the purpose of throwing this emergency meeting.

"So I am sorry for texting you like this, but I have an announcement to make. I don't think it would be proper to do it over text, so I just texted you guys because why not." Aubrey looked around meeting every Bellas eyes.

Some of them were mumbling about how this was totally Aubrey and complaining how they had to cancel their original plans.

"Aubrey, please make this quick, my boyfriends are waiting for me at my place. Wouldn't want them waiting right?" Amy looked at Aubrey and gave her a thumbs up.

Lily whispered something about wanting to go to the bathroom, and Stacie sat there being Stacie, totally aware of the fact that CR was staring at her goodies.

Aubrey sighed and said,"So as you guys all know, normally if you want to be a Bella, you need to audition...."

"SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE I CAN BREATHE FO THE FIRST TIME" without warning Amy suddenly burst out into their audition song, frightening all the Bellas.

"What are you doing Patricia!" Aubrey glared at the Aussie and scolded. "Woah no need to real name me captain, just felt like you guys all needed my awesome voice, the tension is a bit uncomfortable! Glad to be of service, keep going, Aubrey."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows, crossed her arms and continued, her face was a lot more serious than usual so the girls figured the announcement must be something important, "So as I was saying, you need to audition to get in the Bellas, and also go through some traditions to become a real Bella."

Hearing this, Chloe grinned and looked at Beca, she can still remember the look on Beca's face when she was told to drink the blood of the sisters.

Noticing the red head staring, Beca pretended not to notice, and yet she started blushing uncontrollably, realising the power she has over the shorter girl, Chloe smirked and looked back to Aubrey.

"But yesterday, the head master phoned me and told me his niece has always wanted to be a Bella, she transferred here just a few days ago. He demanded there would be no need of holding an audition since his niece is extremely talented." Aubrey air quoted the last two words and it's obvious that she wasn't happy about the order the head master gave.

No one tells Aubrey what to do, especially when it comes to the Bellas, Beca was the one and only exception. But this is society, so Aubrey had no other choice but to fake a smile and say yes to the older man.

"So today I'm introducing you to our newest Bella, come in Ashley." Beca frowned when this familiar name hit her, after the loss of the friendship, Beca never liked the name Ashley, the name seems to hold on to some sort of sad part from Beca's past, so the less Beca gets remind of it, the better.

Chloe realised the change of Beca's expression and looked at the brunette in confusion, she wondered why the name Ashley has such an effect on her best friend, for the past year of getting to know the brunette, she has came to realize that the name Ashley has never been Beca's favorite, the brunette sometimes rolled her eyes or simply just flinch and remain silent when she heard the name, and Chloe never knew the reason why .

The door to the auditorium cracked open and in walked a young woman, she was flawless, her hair falls perfectly in natural waves and was black but still managed to shine. She was about 5'3, almost the same height as Chloe.

She walked in with her chins up as if she owned the place. The steady rhythm her heels created gave all the Bellas the creeps. The girl was beautiful, there's no need to argue about that, but she was like a nightmare dressed like a daydream.

She looks like a typical mean girl and the Bellas already feel like they would not like her, the vibe just doesn't match.

When the new girl, well, Ashley reached the speechless Bellas, she smirked, "Hello, my name is Ashley, I'm sure we would have a great time together."

The voice of the girl was a combination of sarcasm and Regina George, and also cold and distance.

Chloe shivered when hearing the girl's voice, she looked at Beca wanting to give her the "what the hell is wrong with this chick" look,

she turned around only to find the younger girl's mouth hanging agape, the expression on Beca's face was a mixture of astonishment, confusion, and mostly, fear.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, Beca never gets afraid of things, at least not in public. The badass image was something Beca tries to maintain.

Chloe knew Beca's fear of dark and magical creatures, oh yes, and SpongeBob, Beca hated that horrid spongy creature, but Beca would only show her actually afraid of something in front of Chloe when they're alone.

So who is this girl, and why does she have this power over Beca? Not getting a response, Ashley continued, "I will be back for rehearsals, and I expect all of you to be ready, I don't want to be working with some talentless ladies, although I know I already am the most talented one here."

All the Bellas gasped at the girls comment and were all holding back the urge to punch the harsh girl.

Lily seems to be mumbling some Asian witchcraft spell, and Amy was rolling up her sleeves setting her mode to "wrestle Dingos and Alligators",

Amy knew that herself, is the sexiest and most talented out of all the Bellas and this girl is telling a ridiculous lie, Stacie, well she seems to be too focused on her nails to notice what is actually happening, and Aubrey, her face was almost as red as Chloe's hair, she is pissed off, how dare the new girl insult her favourite group on campus, the girl has crossed the line and Aubrey will sure as hell give her extra extra extra cardio.

Ashley waved her hand and headed back out to the door not forgetting to sway her hips, which earned some groans from the girls behind her, as she reached for the door nob she turned around and smirked, "Oh and Beca? Long time no see, I missed my best friend."

With that she left the auditorium, the Bellas were still processing on what the new girl just said, especially Chloe. Did the new girl and Beca already know each other?

Even if they knew each other, they're guessing they were not the bestest friends. The new girl just seems too alt for Beca.

"Fuck" Beca broke the silence and quickly packed her bag, "I'm going back to my dorm to... wash my turtle, see you girls later." Beca muttered then rushed out of the auditorium. Leaving all the confused Bellas behind.

It took a minute for Chloe to realize what just happened, she asked Aubrey to pack up her things as she sprinted out the room following the brunette, she needs to know what the hell is going on, who is Ashley, and what is Ashley to Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca needed time to herself, but she figured if she really was left alone at this state of mind, she'd probably end up strangling herself to death. She needed a human being's company. The brunette didn't want that human to be any one of the Bellas, imagine the questions they'll throw at her. She loves them yes, but they don't know that much of whats going on in her brain, and Beca isn't planning on telling them anytime soon. 

How about Chloe, she knew the redhead would follow her out after her lame lie about "washing her turtle", she only has a horse on the sims but that's it, she didn't have the opportunity to keep a real pet. Anyways, Chloe must've known that Beca was lying, and according to the redhead's personality, she will come after Beca. Weirdly, at this exact moment, Beca doesn't want Chloe near her, she doesn't want anyone near her, because honestly, this situation is fucked up. 

Her worst memory has returned. Beca knows Chloe cares for her, and wants to find out what Ashley is, and why she has that much of an impact. But no, Beca doesn't want to pressure Chloe with her messed up childhood memory, she doesn't want to become a burden to her favourite redhead. 

Not having many friends, Beca wandered around the campus looking for places she could be at, a few minutes later, she found herself at a familiar doorstep holding a bag of popcorns, when she raised her hands ready to knock, the door in front of her flew open.

"So you're a psychic now? how did you even know I was out here?" Beca smirked at her ex boyfriend now guy best friend, the one and only Jesse Swanson.

"Nah, i just smelt popcorn, you know I have popcorn-dar, why are you here?" Jesse raised an eyebrow eyeing the shorter girl in confusion.

"Can't a girl come to her friend for some company, I feel like watching movies, now are you letting me in or not?" Beca replied while imitating the posture of her best friend.

"Well from the Beca I know, She'd NEVER in a billion years initiate a movie hangout. But yeah come on in Becaw." Jesse grinned and pulled the shorter girl in and snatched the bag of popcorns out of her hands. Beca jumped onto his bed and started playing with her nails, she needed distraction from all the chaos earlier, movie seems perfect.

"So, what do you want to watch? I have a few cheesy Disney movies in stock for some movie research I need to do in class, you ok watching that?" Jesse said when he came back with a glass of orange juice for the brunette. Beca gladly accepted and mouthed a thank you while Jesse sat down next to her. "Yeah whatever you like dude, it's not like I'm going to watch it as if my life depends on it anyways" Beca replied while still playing with her nails. "alrighty then, glad to see the enthusiasm." Jesse inserted the DVD and placed the bag of popcorns between them.

Beca stared at the screen, the movie seems to be like a modern version of Cinderella, a poor girl with a pathetic life and a handsome boy who's a superstar, the movie had her attention for 15 minutes, then with her eyes still on the screen, her mind wandered off.

Jesse was aware that Beca wasn't being her old self, I mean, she initiated this movie thingy for god sakes, something must be really wrong or she would never attempt doing this movie suicide, she didn't even throw any sarcastic comments at the movie's storyline, because even for Jesse, the movies they're watching is pretty cheesy and predictable. Jesse eyed the girl next to him, she was looking at the screen but her mind is probably already at Satern, or maybe Pluto. Something is definitely bothering her.

Beca was thinking about how absurd today has been, the dream indeed is a warning. But not to warn her about not getting close to Chloe, but to warn her that something way worse is barging back into her life. Beca sighed, she'd rather have Chloe barge into her shower 985943 times then to have this. Her past has been haunting her for so long, and now they decided to become reality.

For the past few years of Beca's life, Ashley was always there, inside her heart. No matter what she did to her, a small part of Beca still cared. While they were still best friends, Ashley was Beca's guardian, she made Beca feel safe and convinced Beca that the world is beautiful as long as they believed in it. Ashley of course has her problems, she was the kind of girl other girls in school would either worship or spit at. 

There were some pretty nasty things Ashley did, other than drugs, cigarette, name any mean things, she probably has already done it. But being Beca's best friend, Beca chose to ignore them. It took her almost 4 years to realise that she doesn't miss the person, but instead, the feelings she gave her. So she tried to stop caring, yet she still cringes everytime when she hears her name, cries when she dreamed of THAT day. Forgetting about how a best friend hurt you , is not easy, and with that best friend back in your life, makes this forgetting attempt impossible.

"Yo Becaw, what're you thinking about?" Jesse couldn't resist the urge to care so he finally gave in after he put in another disk into his laptop. Beca blinked and realised she was still in Jesse's room, she glanced at the screen and questioned, "ummm why are we watching the same movie again?" 

"um, no this is not the movie we watched before." Jesse pointed at the screen, "this is fetus Selena Gomez." 

Beca took a closer look at the character, "yeah, looks exactly like that chick in the previous movie."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows until a realisation hit him, "HAHAHAHAHAH BECAW" 

the brunette covered her ears and snapped "Dude what was that for, you know you're gonna have to pay me so much if I got deaf." 

Jesse ignored beca and continued, "that earlier chick was Lucy Hale, some people do find them similar at certain angles, aw Becaw, you're so cute I wanna pinch your cheeks." 

he slowly raised his hands and started moving them towards beca, the brunettes eyes widened when she realised what was happening and quickly hopped off the bed, "Don't touch me, I'm precious." 

Jesse grinned at the comment and closed his laptop. "Okay Beca, what exactly is up, spill." 

"ummmm.. nothing is wrong, why did you assume that, everything's perfect, everything is fine, i'm fine, perfectly fine." Beca silently groaned at her poor vocabulary choices. 

"From the overuse of fine, I know for sure that you're not. whats up?" Jesse's phone suddenly buzzed, he motioned to Beca asking her to hold on. Jesse glanced at the screen and realised it was a text from chloe.

Chloe: Hey, Jesse. Ummm something happened today and becs left during our bellas meeting, and i cant find her anywhere, she didn't answer any of my calls and I'm really getting worried. Please tell me she's with you.

Jesse looked at his phone then back at the brunette. She seems to be playing with candy crush so her phone is definitely not dead. Jesse texted back and told the worried redhead that Beca is with him so please don't worry.

"So Beca." Jesse put down his phone and walked towards the shorter girl. "hmmm?" Beca hummed clearly still too busy with the candies. "Why are you ignoring Chloe?" The mention of the redhead's name caught the brunette's attention. She sighed and put down her phone, "I'm not ignoring her." she mumbled. 

"But Chloe just texted me saying that you never answered her calls. from what I'm seeing, your phone seems to be working just fine. What happened today?" Jesse looked at Beca in her eyes, the brunette knew Jesse was serious and there is no way she could play dumb and get out of this conversation. She sighed and started talking.

Beca told Jesse everything. Her past, her mom, Ashley, her dream, and most recently, the return of Ashley.

Jesse listened closely to every single word. He knew the girl doesn't open up to people easily, so when she does, Jesse takes her seriously, because since she's handing over her trust to him, he'd do anything to prove to her that he's worth it. This is just how Jesse is, a caring guy, and an awesome friend.

"I'm sorry Beca, for the things you have to go through. Why didn't you tell Chloe though? Why did you come to me first and not Chloe?" Beca sighed, "I don't want to be a burden to her, this past I have is too messy and I just don't feel like Chloe deserves all this." Jesse tilted beca's chin up and looked straight into her eyes, "You do know that Chloe cares for you right, and I'm not gonna lie, we all can see how much you mean to each other, you are not a burden to her or to anyone of us. I'm sure if you can gather the courage and trust her with this, you will feel better and you two can find a way to go through this together. You mean a lot to her Beca can't you see it? Trust her, she is enough." 

Tears are starting to form in Beca's eyes, of course she knew Chloe would be there for her, every word Jesse said was true. Beca was just scared and Jesse's little speech had her realise that she shouldn't be afraid anymore, at least when it comes to Chloe.

"But this Ashley girl, she's been the talk of the campus do you know that?" Jesse grinned at beca trying to brighten up the mood. Beta raised her eyebrows, "Well, since she's hot and talented, niece of head master and stuff." Beca scoffed and glared at jesse, "why don't you date her then?" Jesse laughed and continued, "as much as I wanted to date the hottest girl on campus, I heard she's gay, so nah, plus she's not my type." 

Beca smirked and asked, "who IS your type then?" Jesse blushed, Beca took this as an opportunity to mess around, she nudged Jesse repeatedly, "Now now, Swanson, who is your type?" Jesse looked down and whispered, "blond and organised and also an acapella girl." "Oh my gosh Jesse!" Beca slapped his arms excitedly, "You're totally into Aubrey aren't you?" 

Beca started grinning widely and pranced around singing this weird Jesse loves Aubrey song she just made up. Jesse smiled lightly at the sight, at least she's happy now, and not all depressed like she was before. 

He genuinely hopes the brunette finds a closure with the memories that has been haunting her. He is in no place to tell the girl things get better, after all its up to the brunette to decide whether it's better or not. 

So he decided to be there for her no matter what happens, that's all he can do now. He also hopes Chloe could be there for Beca though, Jesse knows the connection between him and Beca is strong, but to be honest, he knows he could never compare to the connection Beca and Chloe shares. he knows Chloe cares deeply for her best friend, Beca should be comfortable to tell Chloe all this, they are best friends, and Chloe is what Beca needs the most now.

Later that night, Beca hugged Jesse goodbye and headed back to her dorm. She decided that she will tell Chloe the entire story tomorrow, she feels like she is ready after this movie night with Jesse. She definitely is feeling better now, talking about it does help. She walked back to her dorm and went inside, as she was getting ready for the shower, Kimmy Jin glared at her and stated bluntly " Your over enthusiastic friend has been looking for you all day, she came here 11 times, and it's really inconvenient, Beca." Beca mumbled a sorry and headed out to hit the showers. When she was all settled, she took out her journal, what she learned today surely is a day that deserves to be written down.

Beca Mitchell, you are not a burden to Chloe. You are not a burden. Be brave and face your demons. Then maybe one day, you'll be good enough for her.

She crawled onto her bed and closed her eyes. Ashley may be back in her life, but she is going to stay strong, she is not alone, she has the Bellas, Jesse, and mostly, Chloe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of having writers block lately but I managed to squeeze out this chapter, it clearly isn't one of my best works but I really hope you guys enjoy:)

Rehearsals was about to begin, but Beca was no where to be seen. Chloe knew she was with Jesse last night but a part of her was still worried. They are Beca and Chloe, they talk to each other about everything. Chloe knew Beca has her own life and she isn't obliged to go to her every time she has problems, however deep down, it still hurts upon realising she's not the first one Beca went to last night.

The redhead doesn't have any idea why whenever things come to Beca, she always hoped to be her priority. She wanted herself to be the first person Beca thinks of whenever she needed someone to talk to, Chloe wanted to be there for Beca, she wants Beca to know that she'll always be there by her side.

"Hi guys," the voice caught every Bella's attention. Ashley was standing by the door fidgeting with her hands. Non of the Bella's acknowledged the girl's existence.

Realising this, Ashley took a step closer, "I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted before, I mean, I just felt weird moving to this whole new environment, and had this urge to act all badass and mean. I'm sorry."

The Bella's gave each other awkward glances, after awhile, Aubrey decided to break the silence, "Well, we do accept your apology, Bella's is our family and we hope you treat us like one. So if you get rid of that jackass attitude of yours, we can and will give you a second chance,"

Ashley nodded and replied, "In fact, I will. So does this mean we can start over? Please?"

Aubrey looked around at all the Bella's seeking for approvement, than she looked back to Ashley, "I'm Aubrey Posen, Captian of the Bella's, Welcome to the family."

The Bella's started walking towards the new girl with hesitant and surprisingly, they found the girl quite hilarious. While all of them are laughing and talking about Amy's triumphant moments of winning first place in the wrestling wild animals contest,

Chloe stood in the back wondering why she couldn't believe what Ashley just said, something just feels off and Chloe wasn't getting a good feeling of this. Her phone buzzed and she saw a text from Beca.

_Becs: Ummm Chlo, I'm not feeling very well today, so i probably couldn't make it. tell Aubrey i'm sorry._

Chloe frowned at this text, she hopes Beca is feeling okay, so she typed out a quick response.

_:So she replies after a million years, Becs i was so worried yesterday, i thought you died! Can we have coffee when you feel better? Just want to catch up._

Beca replied almost immediately.

_Becs: sure.. why not at 7? I think i'll be okay if i have a few hours sleep. So same old shop in the campus?_

Chloe smiled and replied saying that she'll be there and she put away her phone. "Bree, Becs texted me saying she isn't feeling well so she probably couldn't make it here today, and she says she's sorry." Chloe shouted loud enough for Aubrey to hear.

Aubrey gave her a nod and continued her conversation with Ashley.

"I thought you were the captain Aubrey, why didn't Beca text you?" Ashley asked the blonde who is standing in front of her.

"Oh, well, Chloe is the co-captain of the Bellas, also, Mitchell and her are kind of close so she usually texts Chloe instead of me. It doesn't matter to me that much though." Aubrey shrugged.

Ashley raised her eyebrows and asked, "Beca Mitchell, having a best friend? Being close to someone? Wow then that ginger must be someone special."

Aubrey smiled lightly, "they share a connection that not any of us can understand, I'm glad though, being around Chloe makes Mitchell less of a pain in my ass. It's a win win situation."

Ashley nodded and turned her head to the ginger standing in the back before saying, "I see..."

"Speaking of, do you and Beca know each other? From her reaction and what you said before, were you guys close?" Aubrey asked.

Ashley froze at the question, "ummm yea, we used to be close, very close, but we kind of had a fight and just stopped talking to each other."

Aubrey nodded at the response and looked at her phone, "Okay Bella's, time for practice. Today is cardio day so go go, 17 laps!" The Bella's groaned but all followed Aubrey's orders and started running.

When rehearsals was over, Chloe went over to her stuff and quickly packed them up, she then dashed out of the auditorium after saying goodbye to the girls, with a wild grin on her face.

She was excited of her coffee date with Beca and although the topic they're gonna be talking about will be a bit uncomfortable for both of them, she's just happy she can be with the brunette again. Chloe's smile and her actions haven't gone unnoticed by Ashley, and she stared intently at the ginger, wondering what she was up to.

***

Beca has been sitting at the coffee house for a while now. She felt bad for lying to Chloe, yes she wasn't feeling well, but not physically. She ordered her third muffin, which was a chocolate banana muffin, and sipped on her black coffee while enjoying the taste of the dessert in front of her.

"Still into Banana snacks I see, you haven't changed since the last time I saw you Beca." Beca looked up and found Ashley standing in front of her with her arms crossed, she swallowed the remaining of muffin in her mouth and stated.

"what are you doing here Ashley, what do you want?" Ashley sat down on the chair in the opposite side of Beca and stared back at her,"I'm sorry."

Beca looked up and replied bluntly, "You're literally unbelievable. Now may you leave this seat, it's taken."

Ashley pouted, and Beca cringed at this sight, it's not that she didn't forgive Ashley, but everytime she looks at the taller girl, it fucking hurts, so she doesn't feel like talking to her anytime soon.

Being Beca, her walls are up high whenever her ex-bestfriend was around.

"Come on Becaaa, we are best friends, can't you act like one?"

"were, we were best friends, so no I can't act like one, ever learned history? We can't relive mistakes." Beca corrected. "and I'm not even kidding, leave this seat, it's taken." Beca continued.

"Who is it then, CHLOE?" Ashley smirked at the brunette.

Beca raised her eyebrows, "don't say her name, you're tarnishing it. and it's none of your business." Beca crossed her arms and stared at the girl in front of her, she is trying hard to keep her badass together.

"Now how can a ginger like that replace me? I'm obviously better than her?" Ashley gestured to herself.

Beca groaned and lowered her voice, "First of all Ashley, you were the one who fucking left me in my own pool of tears when my mom died, second of all, don't you dare compare yourself with Chloe, she is way more better than you. So why don't you shut the fuck up and leave. I cannot deal with you at the moment, so please, leave."

Ashley smiled in amusement and stood up, "alright than, whenever you need me call me! Toodles," Ashley didn't care how harsh Beca sounded, she got what she wanted so leaving now wouldn't hurt. The ginger obviously means a lot to Beca.

She kissed Beca on her cheeks and happily skipped outside. Beca cannot believe how clueless Ashley has been, she wiped the saliva off her cheeks furiously and looked at the time, Chloe should be here any minute and she hopes time could pass by faster.

Chloe went home straight after rehearsals, she needed to clean herself up after all the cardio. She wanted to look perfect for her coffee date. After settling her hair, Chloe went for a simple dress, the one she wore when Beca and her first met at the activities fair.

While she approached the coffee shop, she saw a familiar figure skipping out of the door, Chloe squinted her eyes and found out it was the one and only,Ashley. Chloe wondered what she was doing here, but shook away the thought when she entered the shop.

Chloe saw Beca sitting at their old spot too busy playing with her phone, probably stuck at another level of candy crush. The redhead ordered a regular latte and a small piece of pie to go with it, after she got her orders she walked towards Beca.

"hey Becs, i missed yah."

Beca smiled at the familiar voice and looked up with a wide grin on her face, "hey Beale, sorry about the other day, I just needed some movie to clear my mind."

"A movie? seriously?" Chloe laughed and sat down.

"Yeah I needed some nonsense to get my head off of some things." Beca sighed.

Chloe took a bite of her pie and asked, "Does it have anything to do with Ashley?" Chloe always seems to be able to read Beca's mind.

_It's time, to fill Chloe in with the past that has been haunting her for years._

As Beca told Chloe the story, tears started to form in Chloe's eyes, she cannot believe that Beca had to go through all this. Now everything clicks, why Beca has all her walls up, why Beca always avoided topics about her past.

She always thought this was just how Beca's personality was, nothing special. But now, Chloe knew that this insecure side of Beca was there for a reason, and her heart aches because of that. 

"Chlo, are you okay?" Beca looked at her best friend in concern, her story ended like 10 minutes ago and Chloe just sat their saying nothing with tears falling from her eyes.

Chloe quickly wiped away the tears and replied, "yea.. I'm fine Becs, it's just that i never knew you had a rough past. How are you able to keep this all to yourself?"

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, "Nobody actually knew about this part of my life, except for Jesse, he forced me to spill yesterday, that jerk."

Chloe giggled and took Beca's hand laying on the coffee table. "Look Becs, I'm really glad you told me all this, I know you must have struggled a lot. But now i know what's up with this girl, I'm going to be here for you no matter what happens."

Chloe gave Beca's hand a gentle squeeze. "you know, Ashley has been incredibly nice at rehearsals today, it's like she's bonding well with all the girls."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "Ashley bonding with people? This sounds weird but maybe she really likes the girls? I mean, she was my best friend once? And let's be honest here, the girls are insanely likeable. Things may've ended in bad terms between Ashley and I, but... there are still good under all that nastiness."

Chloe was amazed at how neutral Beca was being, Ashley once shattered Beca's heart and yet Beca still holds an unbiased attitude towards the girl. Chloe know Beca still is hurting deep down, but is also trying hard not to be the kind of girl that held on to her past, and she adores this side of Beca.

"So Becs, what are we gonna do now?" Chloe asked the shorter brunette.

"I really don't know..." Beca mumbled and continued taking small bites on her banana muffin.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this, but I needed something to trigger her feelings deep down, hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to vote and leave a comment on how you feel about the storyline!

Chloe took a deep breath and drank a mouthful of water, today's rehearsal was intense. Aubrey made the girls run 17 laps and 10 minutes exercise for legs and abs. Beca still didn't manage to get herself to rehearsals, she said she needed a week off and surprisingly, Aubrey was okay with it. Chloe took out her towels and wiped off the sweats on her neck, arms and forehead.

"What's up Chloe!" a voice suddenly boomed from behind. Chloe turned her head and found Amy standing next to her grinning widely. 

"Hi Amy," Chloe giggled and replied with a crazy gesture trying to imitate the Aussie standing next to her, "wassup!" 

"Nah Chloe, you're still not sexy enough to capture the essence of fat amy!" Amy replied while patting on her belly, after that she sat down next to her. "So, what's up with short stuff?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously, "Becs, ummm, she's going through something at the moment, she wanted to give herself a break from all of this."

Amy looked at Chloe for a while, a comfortable silence lies between them. Then Amy put on a wide grin again and placed her hands on Chloe's shoulder and said, "Just let me know if short stuff need anything ok? We all know she goes to you if she needed anything. She never knew that we are also here for her." 

Chloe looked at back Amy with a knowing smile on her face, she loves it when Amy gets all caring and sweet, she gave the Aussie a nod. Amy squeezed Chloe's shoulder gently and walked towards the other Bellas. Chloe looked at the girls direction, the girls are chattering exciting about a topic related to Amy's boyfriend and crocodiles. 

Chloe took another sip of her water, she felt someone sat down next to her. The body shifted uncomfortably next to her, "Can we talk?" 

Chloe snapped her head only to find her own blue eyes being met with a pair of unfamiliar emerald eyes, Chloe eyes widened once she realised who the person was, Ashley. Chloe shifted away from the black haired girl nervously, "What are you doing here?" Ashley stared back at the redhead intently, "I just want to talk, Chloe." Chloe glanced at the girl nervously, she knew she has nothing against the girl except for her hurting beca, so she really couldn't just push her away. Chloe was nice, and sometimes too nice. Chloe sighed and replied with a tired impression on her face, "Sure, what do you want to talk about." 

Ashley looked at the girl in front of her cautiously, she knew. She knew what happened between her and Beca. This is going to be tougher than she thought. Ashley wants to get on Chloe's good side so she can do anything to achieve that goal she has on her mind. "Um, we haven't really talked, like have a nice conversation since I got in. So I was thinking, coffee after rehearsals?" 

Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously, she felt that she would be betraying Beca if she agreed, but what has Ashley done that was inappropriate, nothing really at the moment since she joined the group. 

Chloe was caught in a dilemma and she didn't know what she should do.

"What're you two talking about?" Stacie came out of no where and asked the two girls sitting on the auditorium staircase. 

"I was just asking Chloe if we could get coffee later, we didn't really have a nice conversation since I got in so I figured, you know, maybe get to know each other a little bit better?" Ashley replied, with a sad tone in her voice.

"Ooooo it would be amazing! You two would get along so well with each other!" Stacie clapped her hands and squealed, "Chloe you're seriously going to love her, she's not that of a bitch after all."

Chloe frowned, she still felt like it would be wrong to do so. But if she refused, she would hurt the girl's feeling. So she gave in, "all right then, coffee it is." That's just how Chloe is, too nice, and too considerate, no matter to whom. Sometimes, Chloe hated herself for being like this, she just hopes Beca wouldn't get sad because of this, a little coffee wouldn't hurt right? But no, she was so wrong.

Later that evening, Chloe and Ashley found a coffee shop in campus and took their order. They found a table next to the window and sat down. The pattern the cream formed on the coffee was beautiful, having nothing to say, Chloe studied the pattern silently. 

"So you're not that much of a talker eh?" Ashley said with a smile on her face

"Ummm, not really, I just don't know what to talk to you about." Chloe replied, still looking at her coffee. 

"Beca must've told you about what happened between us didn't she, I wouldn't blame her, I never meant to hurt her." Ashley took a sip of her coffee and said.

Pause.

"How dare you leave her just like this, do you know how much pain she was suffering back then?" Chloe shot a look at her, this was a topic she never wanted to bring up, but since Ashley brought it up, she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Look Chlo listen, there's a reason behind all this." Ashley tried to calm down the redhead in front of her

"Oh don't you Chlo me, don't you dare." Chloe clenched her jaw and stared at the dark haired girl in front of her. Chloe decided that this was the worst decision she's ever made in her life so she started packing up her purse, she was leaving, because she can't stand anymore second being in the same room with this girl, Chloe was nice, but she also wasn't stupid.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but please just listen to me," Ashley was now begging the redhead to stay but Chloe seemed to have shut out her voice. "MY DAD WAS THREATENING TO KILL BECA IF I KEPT ON HANGING OUT WITH HER, WHAT ELSE CAN I DO?" Ashley choked in tears and let out the secret she has been hiding for years. 

Chloe froze and looked at the dark haired girl, tears are now streaming down her cheek and Chloe being Chloe, she sat down and looked straight into the girl's eyes in concern, "What exactly happened?" Chloe asked softly.

"My dad, he found out the feelings I had for Beca, he told me that if i ever hung out with her again, he would kick me out and kill beca. I cannot let Beca go through this." Ashley said between sobs, "If I told Beca the truth she would never leave me, she is stubborn as a mule I mean." Chloe laughed lightly at the description Ashley just used, "So I have to do things harsh, to make sure Beca never wanted me to be in her life again."

"So that's why you used all her darkest secret against her? " Chloe whispered

Ashley nodded sadly and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. 

"So you came back for Beca? Because you still love her?" Chloe swore she felt her heart ache when she mentioned the word love, Ashley loves Beca? Why is Chloe suddenly feeling scared that she might lose the brunette to the dark haired girl? Chloe took a deep breath and locked her eyes on Ashley's.

Ashley shook her head vigorously and replied, "No, i don't love her anymore, I mean as a friend yes, but nothing more. I just want to mend her broken heart, after what I've done to her, she deserves to be freed from her demons." 

The girl was back with good intentions, Chloe thought to herself. Everyone does deserve a second chance. Chloe bit on her bottom lip unconsciously. Maybe Beca and Ashley could patch things up after all. 

"You know, you're really adorable when you do that lip biting thing," Ashley said with a light smile on her face.

Chloe blushed at the girls compliment, but then silently scolded herself, she shouldn't be having these feelings, especially when the person who said that is a girl, a girl who once hurt Beca so badly. Chloe played with her fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry i made you felt uncomfortable, I just couldn't help it. Um sorry." Ashley quickly clarified. 

Chloe shook her head, "No, it's okay. It's getting late, I should probably go." Chloe packed her purse and stood up, "Remember to talk to Beca, please?"

Ashley nodded lightly and replied, "Yes I will."

As Chloe opened the door, an arm suddenly grabbed her wrist and turned Chloe around. Chloe looked at the girl confusingly, Ashley suddenly leaned in and kissed Chloe on the cheeks. Ashley let her mouth linger next to Chloe's ears and whispered, "I think, you're really beautiful. Anyone who gets to be with you would be extremely lucky." Ashley then increased the gap between her and Chloe and smiled sheepishly at the stunned redhead in front of her. "Bye, Chloe, see you tomorrow." Chloe mumbled a goodbye and stumbled out of the shop. What Chloe didn't manage to catch was the small smirk that formed on the dark haired girl's face. 

The feeling of Ashley lips was still lingering on Chloe's cheek. Chloe couldn't believe what just happened. She wasn't mad but she was confused. She didn't know why she felt butterflies when the girl leaned in. She knew for sure she wasn't feeling it because it was Ashley, she felt it because it was... different. The soft lips and the perfume was something Chloe could never find on her exes, not even Tom. Chloe increased her pace and quickly got back to her dorm. Aubrey was at her desk studying for tomorrows test, she looked up when she heard the door clicked open. 

"Chloe, I was wondering where you were, but then the girls told me you went to have coffee with Ashley. How was it?" Chloe remained silent as she went through her stuff. 

"Chloe?" Aubrey called. Aubrey turned her head to the girl's direction and found her best friend shaking slightly. Aubrey quickly took off her black framed glasses and put down her book. The blonde walked towards her friend and lightly placed her hand on her shoulders. Chloe jumped at the sudden contact only to realise she was already back dorm and was mindlessly going through her stuff. 

"What happened Chloe," Aubrey eyed her friend carefully. 

Chloe let out a sigh and replied, "Bree, I'm fine, I just need sometime to myself."

Aubrey didn't believe her best friend, she furrowed her eyebrows and stated calmly, "If Ashley was the reason behind this, I'm going to send huskies to rip off her vocal chords, wolves are hard to find so huskies are the best I have." 

Chloe attempted to fake a laugh and assured her friend, "I'm fine Bree, I really am. It's not Ashley's fault really."

Aubrey knew Chloe, the laugh was obviously forced but she decided to give her best friend some space and time. Aubrey nodded cautiously and left Chloe to herself. She will talk to Chloe about what happened today, now is just not the time. She watched her friend slouch her shoulders and walked to the bathroom, Aubrey decided to focus on her test tomorrow first, then she'll confront Chloe.

Chloe stepped in the showers and let the water splash down from above her head, she opened her mouth so that she could still breathe. Chloe closed her eyes allowing her muscles to feel the warmth of the water. The feeling she had earlier was something she has never experienced. To be specific, Chloe was always the one being touchy feely, most of her targets, for example Beca, just allowed Chloe to continue the attack, but never has Chloe been the target. Being the one who always initiates the hugs and kisses on cheeks, Chloe never knew what it felt like to be the one receiving them, and today with Ashley's actions, she didn't find it disgusting, instead, she found herself craving for more. The scent and the soft lips, Chloe tried thinking of everything and yet could not get them off her mind. Why was she this mesmerised with them, they were so different from all the things she was used to. Chloe was... no, she is into boys she knew that. She must be, right? Chloe clenched her fists, her nails digging into her own skin. 

Then her mind went to Beca, her eyes snapped open, "Beca" Chloe gasped. 

Chloe quickly rinsed off the soap on her body, dried herself and rushed out of the bathroom. She threw on a large sweatshirt than slipped on one of her shorts. Chloe grabbed her phone and left her dorm in a hurry, not even noticing Aubrey sitting there with an extremely confused expression following her every move.

Chloe kept on increasing her pace, allowing her feet to bring her to the place she felt safest. Looking at the familiar dorm room in front of her, she held up her hand then hesitated.

Why was she here? Chloe questioned herself. She felt lost, she needed to have someone to hold her in her arms. She answered herself. She needed Beca, she needed her guardian. 

Chloe took a deep breath, slowly she tightened her fist, and, she knocked.

Time seemed to have stopped the instant her hands made contact with the door. Chloe held her breath, hoping someone was there. The doorknob slowly turned, tick tock tick tock, then it clicked open, Chloe looked up and met her eyes with a pair of emotionless brown eyes, Kimmy Jin.

The Korean rolled her eyes when she realised who was standing in front of her, she quickly gathered her stuff and mumbled, "You again, I'm leaving. Thank you for causing the inconvenience." With that the annoyed Korean marched out the dorm room.

Chloe took this as an invite so she stepped inside. Beca was on her laptop typing on.

Chloe let out a light cough.

The brunette looked up and her brows furrowed, "Chlo?" That voice, so comforting and full of concern.

Chloe couldn't hold it back anymore, a single tear escaped her eyes. The brunette's eyes widened and she put her laptop aside and rushed over to the redhead, Beca looked at her best friend anxiously, "Chlo, what's wrong?" Without saying another word, Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette and sobbed silently, "I need you, Becs."


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe was sobbing on the tiny brunettes shoulders, Beca had no idea what happened, so she rubbed circles on the redhead's back. Beca held on to Chloe and carefully brought the redhead to her bed. While slowly positioning them in a more comfortable posture, she held on tight to the redhead's waist pulling their bodies closer, face to face. Beca ignored the fluttery feeling she has in her stomach, this isn't the time to think about the stupid "celebrity" crush she has on her best friend. Now all that matters is to be there for her. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Beca asked hesitantly while pulling a few strands of hair out of the sad girl's face. 

Chloe snuggled to the crook of Beca's neck and mumbled no under her breath, Beca sighed and pulled the redhead closer wanting to give her as much comfort as she can at the moment. She smiled lightly when feeling Chloe physically melt in her grasp. 

"All right then, just sleep for now okay?" Beca whispered.

The redhead nodded slightly and sniffed, "Thank you for being here, Becs." 

"Always Chlo, now close your eyes." Beca caressed Chloe's cheeks and mumbled. Chloe didn't reply, so assuming she's asleep, Beca closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of closeness they are sharing now.

***

Chloe opened her eyes, finding herself still in Beca's arms. She slowly removed herself from the brunettes strong grasp and smiled at how a slight frown formed on Beca's face when Chloe left her arms. Beca has always been extremely protective of her, and being with her last night did help calm the redhead down. 

_Becs, thank you so much for last night, I'm just going to head back and get ready for class, love you xoxo -Your favourite redhead_

Chloe scribbled a note and left it next to Beca's headphones knowing it's the first place beca would look when she wakes up. She then tiptoed out of the room and jogged back to her dorm.

To Chloe's relief, Aubrey was already out. Chloe needed sometime to work out all the weird feelings she had last night. She is still confused and afraid to talk to anyone about it. She knows her friends would accept her for who she is despite the gender she likes, after all it is just a label and Chloe has never been opposed to the idea of two girls falling in love with each other, like come on almost all of her OTPs are lesbians. But now being one of the girl possibly in a position of crushing on another girl, Chloe is getting really nervous at the circumstance she is in now. Ugh, life.

Chloe couldn't concentrate in class the entire day, her mind keeps wandering off to the possibility of herself being a lesbian. This entire thought is just too new for Chloe and it is indeed horrifying. 

Chloe was deep in her thoughts until a snapping finger caught her attention. She looked up and found Aubrey standing in front of her, with a serious look on her face. Well, Aubrey is always being serious so thats no surprise.

"Bree, what are you doing here? I am in class!" Chloe hissed at her blonde friend nervously, afraid that the professor might come at her any minute. She fails her class on purpose of course but she would never get on the bad side of her teachers. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes and stated, "Chloe, in case you haven't notice, this class ended 7 minutes ago and you're like the only one left in the room."

Chloe looked around and realised her best friend was right. Her face flushed red, she didn't mean to space out for that long. She mumbled a sorry and quickly stuff her belongings into her bag. 

"Coffee, now, come on." Aubrey commanded while pointing towards the door.

Chloe sighed and followed her best friend gloomily, knowing she's going to be bombarded with questions. Questions time with Aubrey isn't as fun as it seems.

And what's up with all the coffee? Can't people care more for wine and tea? They're beverages too?

***

"Speak up Chloe, what was wrong with you last night?" Aubrey asked, then took a sip of her coffee.

"Bree I told you nothing happened," Chloe gave the blonde her best puppy face hoping she could just dodge the questions and get out of this place as soon as possible. Chloe never understood why that when there are so many cafes on campus, she always goes to THIS one, and things always happen here, good or bad. Being here now, reminds Chloe of what happened yesterday.

"No Chloe, you know that puppy face only works on Mitchell, you have bags under your eyes and your face is paler than usual. Your eyes don't spark like they usually do so something must be bothering you. How stupid do you think i am Beale?" Aubrey stated bluntly.

Chloe sighed, she hates how observant Aubrey is, the Posens always are right. "Last night, well..." Chloe started, she was still figuring the best way to put the words into a sentence. Aubrey raised an eyebrow clearly expecting an answer. 

"Well.. Ashley..." Chloe continued.

"Keep going, you're getting there, Ashley what? Baby boo, you can do it." Aubrey emphasised the nickname she just came up for Chloe. Chloe stared at Aubrey and gave her a questioning look, being called baby boo by a serious looking blonde sure is uncomfortable. It feels like being complimented by Draco Malfoy, Chloe shivered at that thought. "I'm sorry, Chloe, Just, continue please."

Chloe played with the coffee cup in front of her and mumbled, "She kinda kissed me on the cheeks and maybe flirted a little with me, now i feel so weird because I wasn't supposed to feel anything, but it seems like I did."

"Y-You what? S-She what?" Aubrey almost choked on her coffee upon hearing the redhead. That was not what Aubrey was expecting. This sudden gesture shocked a kid that was sitting near them, and the kid shifted uncomfortably with his wide eyes locked on the blonde.

"Ok, sorry for my unnecessary outburst." the blonde cleared her throat and continued after calming down a bit, "What do you mean you felt something?"

"I think I like girls." Chloe blurted out, she figured that being straightforward to her friend would probably be the fastest way to figure out who she is. She is tired of bombarding herself with questions because it seems like it's no help at all. Chloe could feel tears filling up her eyes. She just said it out loud, a thought that is so horrifying to her. 

"Why do you feel like you like girls?" Aubrey asked cautiously, Afraid that she might hurt her friends feelings in any way at the fragile state she's in. Chloe has always been the one "flirting" with human beings, especially girls, but it was just a thing Chloe does, Aubrey didn't really give much thought to it until now.

"The touch, the kiss. When I was with Tom, I never craved for more. But with that simple kiss on the cheeks, I felt the exact opposite." Chloe quietly admitted. The redhead sipped on her coffee hoping to drink all the awkwardness away. Thinking of what happened last night, Chloe's finger rested on the spot Ashley kissed her last night. The way her heart skipped a beat when their faces were inches apart, the way Ashley complimented her, Ashley is full of surprises. Wait what?

"Do you feel that way for Ashley?" Aubrey asked her best friend.

Chloe's expression hardened at the question. She convinced herself that she didn't have feelings for the new girl, they've only known each other for a few weeks and had an actual conversation not until yesterday. First of all, the feelings she felt last night was surreal and unfamiliar, maybe she just wasn't used to other people initiating the touches and the kisses. She was probably just shocked at the gesture that's all. Second of all, even if she really has feelings for the dark haired girl, she definitely cannot be with her, or it would violate so many best friend rules, she doesn't want to hurt her best friend especially when Beca trusted her enough to reveal her broken past to her. She can not be a bitch and get together with Ashley. It's just wrong on so many levels. Beca was left broken because of the girl, there is still a part inside of Beca that is too soft and broken when it comes to Ashley. But does Chloe has feelings for Ashley? Chloe groaned in frustration and hid her face in her hands, wanting to block out the light of the coffee house, the over enthusiastic kids that are running around, and most of all, reality.

"So, do you?" Aubrey doesn't intend on giving up, she cannot see her friend drowning in that swamp of misery, she needs to help her friend clear things up. However, as hard as Aubrey tries, she cannot form a picture of Chloe and Ashley together in her head, it just does't feel right. It seems forced and lacks chemistry. 

Aubrey felt her phone buzz, she took it out and saw a text from beca.

_Hey Posen, is Chlo with you? She seems off last night and I'm worried._

Aubrey smiled at the text, yes the brunette may be extremely annoying and disrespectful and emo and overuses sarcasm all the time, she was glad to see that Beca has a heart, although it's cold and small and only has space for Chloe. Chloe was the reason they were kind of friends.

_On it._

Aubrey texted a short reply and brought her attention back to the redhead sitting in front of her. She could tell that the redhead was struggling, Chloe wasn't smiling and she was adding the 4th spoon of sugar into her coffee. 

Aubrey exhaled desperately, "I really want to help you Chloe, so take your time and listen okay?" Chloe nodded and kept her eyes on the hills of sugar on the surface of her coffee. "I love you Chloe, and I am not going to change my perspective on you because you like girls. So if that's one thing that is worrying you at the moment, forget it, because I, Aubrey Posen, will never leave your side, even if you started vomiting trebles." Chloe chuckled at the word vomit and her expression softened, Aubrey relaxed a bit at the sight and continued, "The "feelings" you have for Ashley, air quote, yes I'm air quoting. Since you're busy looking at your cup so I'm saying this out loud. From my observation, there are two possibilities. One, you are just confused by this new experience. Two, you really do like her. But for me, I find the latter one quite impossible." Chloe looked up at her best friend, her brows furrowed in confusion, "Why is it impossible?" Aubrey rolled her eyes and replied, "If you are literally having feelings for Ashley due to that circumstance, then you and Mitchell would've married each other for the 9798th time, and have lots of lovely grandchildren by your sides. And I, of course, being the godmother of them all. Have you forgotten the things you guys do around each other and all the adventures you've been through? Not to mention how she's all nice around you, and an ignorant slash disgusting creature and bitch to me."

"Be nice, Bree." Chloe scolded her best friend. "I mean yes you seem right, but all these new thoughts are just utterly overwhelming, I don't know what I can do."

"Give yourself space and time, clear your head. That's the best advice I could give you right now." Aubrey suggested. That's Aubrey's solution for every struggles she has encountered, being alone is a great way to understand what the heart wants and to discover what truly matters. 

Chloe sighed and drank her coffee, she almost spit it out since she had no idea she added too much sugar in the beverage. "I guess I will, is it okay if I take a week off, I already came up with the choreography last week, and you know i jog and work out everyday so missing some cardio practices wouldn't have that much influence on me."

Aubrey replied grudgingly, "First Beca, now you, this is the last time I'm being a considerate captain."

Chloe chuckled and squeezed Aubrey's hand, "I love you Bree."

***

Chloe decided to follow Aubrey's advice and give herself space and time. But before all that, she needed something else, some sort of comfirmation. After Chloe said goodbye to Aubrey, she took out her phone and texted Ashley, figuring she has the experience of sexual confusion, she could probably give out some good advices. Chloe didn't want to annoy CR with this so Ashley was the only one she could go to. Chloe walked over to the tallest oak tree on campus and sat down next to it, allowing her back to lean on the trunk. 

"Hey beautiful, missed me already?" Ashley smirked and sat down next to Chloe.

"Stop with the flirting ashley," Chloe sighed, "I just need your help."

Ashley raised her eyebrows, "O-ka-y, what exactly do you need my help with?"

"When did you know that you liked girls? Like when were you sure that you wanted girls?" Chloe asked nervously. 

Ashley smiled at Chloe and gave a simple answer, "When I feel like wanting more."

Chloe tilted her head to the side and asked, "What do you mean, wanting more of what?"

What Ashley did next shocked Chloe, Ashley linked their fingers together and placed her right hand on Chloe's left shoulder so they were facing each other, she then straddled Chloe and sat on her lap. After that, Ashley brought her face to Chloe's leaving only inches apart, Chloe was so stunned that she cannot feel her limbs, she froze and stared right back at the pair of emerald eyes in front of her.

Without hesitation, Ashley leaned in and connected their lips, the kiss started out slow, Chloe froze at first but then as if on instinct, she kissed back willingly while using her spare hand to pull Ashley's head closer to hers. Ashley's tongue met Chloe's bottom lip asking for permission which Chloe immediately allowed. Their tongues battled for dominance and the kiss started getting deeper.

Ashley rested her hands on Chloe's waist to bring them closer, Chloe let out a moan when feeling their chests pressed together. Ashley smiled between their kiss and her hands started trailing circles on Chloe's waist. Chloe could feel the butterflies in her stomach lighting fireworks to celebrate the forth of July, this kind of kiss was something she has never experienced.

_Who knew she could be turned on by one simple makeup session._

When both of the girls were out of breath, they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on each other, Chloe was still breathing heavily from the intense kiss, her eyes traveled up to the pair of emerald eyes.

Ashley smirked and whispered huskily, "This." She then got up and got her bag, before leaving she faced the redhead one last time, "Hope this answers your questions." Ashley winked then walked away from Chloe, not forgetting to sway her hips.

Chloe's mind was still dazzled by the kiss that just happened. The last time she kissed, it was with Tom, and Tom always forced his tongues down Chloe's throat making it weird and uncomfortable.

That was the reason why Chloe never liked kissing him. But if you mean the kiss Ashley and her just shared, She wanted more for sure.

It was surprising that Ashley helped her figure out this whole thing but how can Chloe face her next time without being reminded of this hot kiss they shared.

Now, Chloe was pretty sure she likes girls, but simultaneously, she felt like she is putting herself in a hot mess. She just kissed Ashley, a girl Beca never really liked and she kind of enjoyed the kiss. Why are things getting more and more complicated? Why can't life just be simple?

_She felt guilty for what happened._

_She is so screwed._


	9. Chapter 9

Beca was out of breath, it's been a week since she was in rehearsals but Beca felt like it's been years. Her body was not listening to her brain and she was really exhausted. Beca was sweating like crazy and boy how the girl disliked sweating. She was never the sporty type, thus she is now having a hard time catching up with all the other girls. Cardio is killing her and Beca is struggling with the dance moves Chloe came up with. 

Speaking of Chloe, she remembered Aubrey mentioning something about her letting Chloe having a few days off, "Aubrey sure is being oddly generous with taking days off in rehearsals," Beca muttered to herself. Beca misses Chloe, like a lot. Chloe hasn't been texting her which is odd because Chloe loves to text her small updates of her life even when the brunette is like right next to her. After rehearsals, Beca sat down and went through their text history, and smiled at how stupid the texts were.

___

_Chlo: Becs I had eggs for breakfast today and it reminded me of YOU._

_Beca: um why?_

_Chlo: Because you're the most adorable egg in the entire world ;)_

_Beca: That doesn't even make sense Chlo._

_Chlo: It does! You're tiny and adorable just like eggs!_

_Beca: I hate you._

___

_Chlo: Becs you look hot today;) I love it when you sweat oxox_

_Beca: I am literally sitting next to you Chlo and ew?_

_Chlo: You know you love it when i talk dirty to you;)_

_Beca: Did you forget to take your meds today?_

_Chlo: What meds?_

_Beca: The meds specifically created for weird and horrifying redheads with no personal boundaries._

_Chlo: I'm not horrifying!_

_Beca: You are, who barges into stranger's showers? Like dude, that's horrifying._

_Chlo: aw you remembered this. You know it's been 287 days and 6 hours since our special moment in the showers;) How do you wanna celebrate our shower anniversary?_

_Beca: dude ew?_

_Chlo: focus on rehearsals Becs, Bree is glaring at us._

_Beca: YOU STARTED IT!_

___

_Beca: Chlo, what is bekloii?_

_Chlo: no idea, why do you ask? And Becs you texted me!_

_Beca: Amy is in the room roaring something about it being real. and yes I texted you._

_Chlo: You know I've heard Amy mentioned it before as well, but i really have no idea._

_Beca: ITS BECHLOE BITCHES, AS IN BECA AND CHLOE, THANKS TO THE SEXIEST BELLA ON CAMPUS COMING UP WITH THE MOST AMAZING SHIP NAME EVER!_

_Chlo: Becs? Is that you? and wow;)_

_Beca: YES ITS ME AND YOU AND I SHOULD CREATE ACA BABIES TOGETHER. WE SHOULD HAVE VIOLENT SEX ALREADY._

_Beca: oh my gosh that was not me, amy snatched my phone away and started texting these nonsense. and what the fuck? bechloe?_

_Chlo: We should totes create aca babies beca;)_

_Beca: CHLOE_

_Chlo: just saying;)_

__

Beca put down her phone and sighed. The last conversation she had with Chloe on the phone was the one about Bechloe, she finally gets why the girls are always snickering around her and saying Bechloe this Bechloe that. She called Chloe for so many times but it all went to voicemail, you know the kind when it rings for a while and then goes to voice mail, basically meaning the person you're calling hung up on the call. Chloe not answering her calls really worries the shit out of Beca, however, seeing that Aubrey is being her usual self, Beca assumed that nothing is wrong with Chloe and that she simply needs time for herself. Beca respects that.

The Bellas on the other hand, were all chatting on the other side of the room as they always would. They of course have realised that Beca has been distancing herself from them. It's like freshman Beca all over again expect without the bitchy comments and the badass attitude. They have no idea why though. Little did they know that Ashley being around them was the main reason. 

"Hey have you guys all realised how closed off the hobbit has been recently?" Stacie asked the girls who were still in the auditorium. Amy and Aubrey to be exact.

"yea, she always put on her headphones on when she is not in rehearsals. pint sized is boring when she's got her walls up. I tried rubbing some of my butt confidence on her but she refused." Amy shrugged.

"Bree do you know what happened to her? Chloe is your best friend and did she tell you anything?" Stacie turned to the blonde and asked. 

"Yea Aubrey, did she tell you anything?" Amy turned to Aubrey as well and asked.

Aubrey looked at Beca sitting alone in the corner on the floor, Beca is surely bothered by something and although Aubrey enjoys this quiet beca, I mean the rehearsals have been going smoothly without beca dropping sarcastic comments and messing around every 5 minutes. But Aubrey surly missed the old hobbit. Hearing the story from Chloe the other day has changed Aubrey's point of view on Ashley, AGAIN. Aubrey has a bad feeling of the new girl and doubted the girl has good intentions approaching the Bellas with a whole new attitude the second time they met. Aubrey also has a bad feeling that the new girl might be trying to get in between Beca and Chloe's friendship, so she's keeping an eye on her. Anything for her best friend, Aubrey is not going to let Chloe get hurt. No one hurts a friend of Posen's.

"I don't know, Chloe hasn't mentioned anything to me. But let's just keep an eye on both of them in case they end up getting hurt." Aubrey replied while still looking at the obvious gloomy brunette. She knew she wasn't in the position to say anything about Chloe's confusion, so she's going to keep that to herself, for now. As if noticing the thickness in the air, Beca slowly packed her things and dragged herself out of the auditorium, leaving two pairs of confused eyes and a pair of concerned eyes behind.

***

Chloe is all by herself in her room, still haunted by what happened a few days ago. First she realised that she's possibly a lesbian, well she is. Next she finds herself and Beca's greatest enemy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. She doesn't know what she could do now, she didn't tell anyone about this tongue incident, not even Aubrey.

Chloe has been ignoring everyone since she got back, she tried getting lost in books but in vain. She tried singing louder in the shower but still, no use. She tried watching TV shows to temporary forget this pain she is having in her chest and still, no use. This is the feeling of guilt, Chloe thought to herself, if Beca knew about this, she'll lose her forever, The redhead silently sobbed at how dumb she was, for agreeing to talk to Ashley, that girl was the reason of all this mess, and Chloe hated her for that. The redhead is aware of all the missed calls and messages from her favourite brunette, but she just doesn't have the courage to face her yet, or she might break down and end up telling her what happened, then Beca would get mad and yell at her, after the yelling, Beca would bring her walls back and leave her. Chloe wasn't ready for that, even though she knew that she wasn't making the right decision. Maybe she should just forget what happened and brush it off as if nothing happened, the past should be in the past after all. Chloe stood up and walked to the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror, and boy did she look horrible. Her eyes were all red and puffy, swollen from all the crying, her hair makes her look like a pixie, the ugly kind. Chloe stared intently at her own reflection and tried putting on the Beale smile, wow she looks horrifying, she would totally get a role as a zombie even without make up, maybe she should go audition for the walking dead, there are never enough zombies for that show. The redhead sighed and decided to take a shower and look decent again, she took a shower and dried her hair cautiously. After putting on lotion and a light make up, she looked at her reflection again and was satisfied with her "looking normal" effort. 

She did the first thing that came to her mind, she picked up her phone and dialled Ashley.

"Hello, Ashley."

"Hi Chloe, wassup?"

"You and I, what happened, should stay between us. Nobody could ever know. Are we clear?"

Chloe tried to keep her tone firm, so that she could convince the dark haired girl that she was dead serious. Although Chloe was frightened inside.

"Oh."

"Oh what? Are we clear?" The redhead snapped.

Stay strong.. Chloe you could do it.

"Fine."

Chloe could hear the annoyance in the tone but she couldn't care less.

"Good."

With that she hung up the phone.

***

Chloe still hasn't replied to her, and Beca hates the feeling. She used to be okay with no one around in her life, she was always a loner but Chloe changed that. Now she's just a soft badass that needs the redhead's company. Beca sighed and opened the door to the auditorium, another boring day with a boring blonde leading another boring rehearsals. Life without the redhead is just meaningless, Chloe was the ray of sunshine to everybody, so rehearsals without her made the event seem like a military camp. Fuck it, Beca walked in with an annoyed expression on her face until her eyes landed on a familiar redhead. Her frown turned upside down and she squealed, yes Beca Mitchell squealed. The brunette dropped her belongings and ran towards the redhead, Beca tackled her best friend with a bone crashing hug.

"BECHLOE!" Amy boomed from behind clapping her hands. Stacie was squealing at the sight and Lily had this weird smile on her face. Their Beca was back. Ashley however seemed to not be very interested with this scenario.

"Becs, I never knew you were a hugger." Chloe giggled and hugged back. She was surprised for sure, Beca never initiated hugs and always complained how she couldn't breathe when the redhead hugged her too tight. The hug seems different now somehow, Beca seems to be have her life depend on this hug and this had Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach. 

"I hate you. Why did you disappear?" Beca mumbled in the crook of Chloe's neck, "I though Aubrey sent wolves and killed you, I was so going to kill her with the bombs Lily mentioned she had."

Chloe smiled at Beca's words, she never knew a few days apart could drive the brunette this crazy. She missed this.

"Becs be nice, I was alright, I just needed space." Chloe smiled and replied.

"God damn Chloe, you went in my room and cried for how long? Then you just went on and disappear and apparently forgot how to use your cellphone." Beca mumbled now letting go of the redhead and looked straight into the redheads eyes. Beca was trying so hard to hold back her tears, she still has this reputation to maintain, but she failed miserably. She missed the light blue orbs staring back at her so much. So a single tear left her eyes, Beca really tried.

"Hey Becs, look at me." Chloe said softly and put her hands on both sides of the younger girls head. "I'm sorry to have you worried," Chloe paused and sighed, she wiped away the tear that left Beca's eye, "Something just happened and I was confused that's all."

"You could have came to me you know," Beca grumbled and then looked at the ground.

All the Bellas stayed silent upon realising how serious this little Bechloe reunion is. Beca Mitchell fucking cried in front of them. Stacie was happy though, knowing she can threaten the brunette in the future but still, she knew she should leave the girls to themselves for now. The Bellas respected the girls and went to the other side of the auditorium. Aubrey was happy how things turned out, she followed the Bellas direction, her smile faded though when she saw Ashley roll her eyes and mumbling something. This girl is no good news.

"Yes, I could but I didn't. I'm sorry Beca. I'll never do this again." Chloe caressed the brunette's cheeks. 

"You better not, because this fucking hurts. I thought you left me." Beca pouted and crossed her arms.

"I will never leave you Becs. You have my word." Chloe squeezed Beca's hands. She almost forgot how insecure the brunette was and she mentally scolded herself for being this selfish. 

The girls looked intently at each other, enjoying the comfortable silence they're sharing. After who knows how long, Beca leaned forward giving Chloe a quick kiss on the cheeks. 

"I don't kiss cheeks that often so you better cherish it Beale." Beca smirked and went back to the door to gather her belongings that were recently dropped on the ground. When she returned she linked their hands together and pulled Chloe towards the other Bellas. Upon Seeing the cute pair, the Bellas squealed and hugged them saying how they should catch up and have a Aca-movie night. 

"We're family Chloe, this is our home, you know you can always have our backs." Beca whispered in Chloe's ears.

"We are, aren't we?" Chloe looked at the girl standing next to her, Beca was in her usual self, plaid shirt, black jeans and of course, the over use of eyeliners. Oh and the smirk, Chloe loves it when Beca smirks, if there's a contest for smirks, Beca will surely be the most sexiest smirk-ers of all time. Behind all that badass attitude though, was the softest and the most insecure girl Chloe has ever seen. Beca allows Chloe to see that side of her, well until today, since she cried in public, so thats 10 points off her badass chart. But Chloe still loves that hobbit, so much. That's when it hit Chloe, the fact that she might see the brunette more than just a friend. 

"I'm such a horrible person," mumbled Chloe

"What did you say Chlo?" Beca looked at the redhead and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm like Emily Fields, falling for every single person I meet." Chloe sighed.

"Who's Emily Fields?" Beca tilted her head to the side.

"Oh shit, I forgot you have that weird I hate things on TV thing, nothing then." 

"I don't care who Emily is but nah you're not horrible, you're just too nice, and you care for people so much. You're just Chloe Beale." Beca replied ignoring the pain she felt in her chest when hearing how Chloe might've fallen for another guy.


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey was annoyed, she kept on having this weird tingly feeling in her stomach whenever she sees that Ashley girl. As she was walking vigorously on campus with no obvious destination, she got lost in her thoughts. 

She is Chloe's best friend and she was always aware of the weird connection her best friend and the midget shared. They have already found their balance, they hang out, they cuddle, they don't cross the line so called- friendship. Well Chloe sometimes may accidentally cross the boundaries but who cares, that's just how Chloe is. Things were peaceful, and comfortable between those two until the devil appeared, Ashley. 

First off, Ashley brought back the insecure side of Beca once again, and the brunette doesn't hang out with the other Bellas that often anymore. The Bellas all miss her, Amy has her dingo humor, Lily has her ninja powers, Stacie has her hunter, Jessica and Ashley has twin powers, Aubrey has this awesome and organised power (This is Aubrey's thoughts now so of course that's what she has in mind), Chloe's bubbly attitude... and yet things feel out of place, without Beca's obnoxious attitude and poor attempt to be sarcastic, the Bellas just wasn't complete. Aubrey sighed at this thought.

Then was how Ashley confused the redhead, confidence was Chloe's middle name and yet Aubrey has to face the confused and depressed redhead for days. From the past few days of close observation, Aubrey noticed how Ashley rolled her eyes whenever the girls mention Beca and Chloe, and how close Ashley was with Beca in the red head's absence. Beca was obvious not interested with the dark haired girl, and yet she didn't get the message. Ashley was either being extremely touchy with Beca, or would give her flirty comments. All the Bellas noticed this and gave each other uncomfortable looks, Aubrey stayed quiet about this until one day...

_Flashback_

_"Dude what the fuck are you doing, go away!" Beca glared at the taller girl and groaned. Ashley has one of her hands around Beca's waist and squeezed Beca's ass with the other hand._

_"Come on Becs, I missed you so much and I want us to be friends, or maybe even more!" Ashley wriggled her eyebrows and put on an cocky smile._

_"We may  be friends but STOP. TOUCHING. ME," Beca emphasised the last 3 words and held up her palms  just to make sure the other girl gets the point._

_"So what, you and Chloe are together now?" Ashley crossed her arms and replied coldly._

_Upon hearing this, Beca raised one of her eyebrows, the other Bellas was also shocked, both Stacie and Amy hung their mouthes agape, Lily widened her already wide eyes, they cannot believe what they just heard, even Aubrey dropped whatever she was doing and turned her head to look at the two girls who were now having an intense staring competition. Every Bella including Lily, knew how the brunette felt for the redhead, though Beca was unaware of her own feelings for the red head, assuming it was only a "stupid celebrity crush," but the Bellas knew it was nothing near stupid, it was real. Bechloe was so real. Though they were unsure of how the red head felt towards the brunette, friends or more, they were still positive that Chloe sees the brunette as a very special person in her life. This unique connection was something the Bellas all adored, Stacie even stopped hunting_ _frequently_ _and is willing to settle down with someone whom she felt comfortable around with. Whatever they are to each other, friend, crushes, or soulmate, they are something, and it is beautiful. However, no matter how strong their bond was, with Ashley around acting like a dickhead, interfering with the two or even the entire Bellas, this friendship or relationship will eventually sink, and they don't ever want to see that happen._

_What Ashley said crossed the line, Beca doesn't care how she acts, she won't care if she stole her last piece of pizza, she won't care if she took her headphones away, she won't care if she touched her mixing equipments... well maybe a little, but using Chloe, mocking their friendship was too much._

_"What the fuck do you mean?" Beca spat back, the other Bellas could feel the blood boiling within Beca, and they all took a step back away from the brunette, after spending time with the girl, they all knew that they should NEVER piss her off, or it'll be the death of them._

_"Oh you know what I mean," Ashley smirked, "I don't see you letting anyone in your stupid personal space other than that red head, if friends don't touch each other like that in your small small world, doesn't that make you guys a couple?" The taller girl closed the distance between her and Beca, and stared back at the steel blue eyes glaring back at her._

_Beca clenched her fists and stepped towards the girl, "We could be friends, but trust me, we could never go back to what we once were, is that clear? You hurt me years ago, or have you absolutely forgotten how much of a jackass you were?" Beca cleared her throat and continued, "You left me right after my mom died, saying how pathetic I was, how awful my taste in music was, oh and, remember what you said? 'you know, with your pathetic personality, once people get to know you, they will leave you eventually.' , you said that and slammed the door in my face. Huh, have you forgotten all that? You have me lost my mom and my best friend in a month, so I don't want to be anymore than an acquaintance to you."_

_The Bellas widened their eyes at the words that just left the brunettes mouth, some of them let out a small oh, they now understood why Beca has been acting all weird since the dark haired girl got in. This Beca was scary, so the Bellas stayed silent and decided to see where this conversation goes._

_"Losing people huh, well my dear Beca, if you don't take me back, you'll need to get used to this feeling you know," Ashley smirked._

_Beca shook her head with disbelief, "I don't care about you A- " Beca paused, she took a deep breath, never in a million years did she know that she'll need to say the name out loud again some day. "Ashley, I have this bunch of weirdos who care for me, you're not my world any more you know?"_

_"Oh, I'm not talking about me Beca, I'm talking about someone who I know you are crazy for," Ashley replied and took out her phone. "You know who texted me a few days ago, C-"_

_"OKAY!" Aubrey suddenly yelled out interrupting the dark haired girl, she knew where this girl was going and she definitely could not let that happen, Chloe should be the one telling this kiss on the cheek thing, when she's ready, Aubrey couldn't imagine how crazy things might get if Ashley continued this shit, "I hate drama you two, I watched enough Pretty Little Liars for that, so now Ashley why don't you put away your phone, Beca you start using your smiling muscles again and lets call it off for today since I could tell that you guys are all very tired!" Confused by their captain's outburst, the Bellas mumbled something about how Aubrey has gone mental, but stood still since they are still interested in how this Beca v.s. Ashley fight would turn out. Noticing the dumbfounded Bellas still standing still, Aubrey decided to do something she knew she would shock the Bellas, "Girls..." she started, "Look at me," the girls all turned and looked, "Go- Home-" after that Aubrey managed to put on the widest grin she could stand, and she knew this would creep the Bellas out since that this wide grin last appeared on her face on halloween when she was dressed up as AnnaBelle._

_"Oh shit what is wrong with that face, I'm going to have nightmares," Amy screeched and quickly went on gathering her belongings. The other Bella also started moving their feet since they felt they could be killed by that AubreyBell face if they stayed anytime longer. Beca and Ashley were the first to dash out the auditorium, and Aubrey sighed in relief when seeing them head in opposite directions._

_"Stacie?" Aubrey called and searched for the taller brunette._

_"yeah?" Aubrey turned her head and saw that Stacie was standing next to her with a wide grin on her face._

_"Why are you smiling like that?" Aubrey  narrowed her brows and questioned._

_"Oh, I just find it amusing since I never knew your smiling muscles actually work." Stacie laughed._

_Aubrey sighed and lead Stacie to the chairs farthest from the Bellas, once they sat down, Aubrey asked, "You and Beca are close right?"_

_"Umm, I suppose, we hang out from time to time and I'm starting to feel like I know her more than Jesse knows her now, and I'm proud to be her second best friend." Stacie beamed._

_"Ok... so what do you think about her feelings for Chloe? I mean I think there might be something more, but I can't really confirm anything simply with my assumption." Aubrey sighed and looked at the brunette. Wow, she is actually kind of beautiful when she doesn't have that player face on. Oh shut up Aubrey, concentrate._

_"Well, I don't know about the red head, but I'm sure there is something more, Beca is definitely crushing on her, I remember her coming to my dorm a few times when Tom and Chloe were still dating, she made it seem like she just needed a drinking buddy, but I knew she was simply jealous. She was mumbling things about how Chloe was stupid staying with Tom, it was kind of adorable actually!" Stacie rambled and added some gestures to make this conversation more interesting._

_"I think Chloe feels something for Beca too, you know how she acts around Beca, sometimes even I get a little jealous. She goes to the midget for help most of the time, and whenever they're together, she'd always find a reason to stay close with her.." Aubrey shrugged and replied. She was not used to this side of Stacie, she usually only talks about how picky her hunter was, and never did Aubrey and her had a nice and normal conversation like this, and to be honest, Aubrey was surprised at how comfortable she felt being with the brunette._

_"You want them to figure this out right?" Stacie whispered , causing the blonde to jump a little._

_"W-WHat, how did you know?" Aubrey gasped and stared at the taller brunette with wide eyes._

_"Well, you're pretty easy to read, that's your 'I care for Chloe and I hate Beca but because Chloe likes her I have to pretend I care for the midget' look. Now Ashley is there messing those two, you being the responsible best friend wants them to realise the feelings they have for each other before it gets too late." Stacie replied matter of factly._

_"U-uh, yeah, what do you think about this? I'll go to Chloe, and you'll go to Beca, and we'll make them find out themselves." Aubrey stuttered, what was Stacie doing to her god dammit._

_"I think we should, I could tell Beca is hurting bit inside and I hate seeing her like this." Stacie said sincerely._

_"Oblivious mankind," Aubrey huffed._

_"What did you just say?" Stacie chuckled and lightly punched the blondes shoulder._

_"Those two are so oblivious it's annoying." Aubrey sighed and started playing with her fingers._

_"Don't worry, we'll make this right." Stacie stated and wrapped her arms around the worried captain, "Now just relax, your mind needs to be stable if you want those oblivious mankind to listen to you. You know what happens when you get too stressed out, you don't want Chloe to be under your vomit when she already has this much on her chest"_

_Aubrey glared at the brunette only to be met with her wide grin, she sighed and relaxed in Stacies touch and leaned her head onto the brunettes shoulder, "I really hope we could."_

_End of Flashback_

Aubrey continued stomping around campus and scared a few people around her, but she doesn't care. She needs to make things right, tonight. She texted Stacie just a few hours ago so the taller brunette probably was already on her way to Beca's dorm. Aubrey headed back to her dorm and unlocked the door hastily, only to find the redhead watching The Big bang Theory, the red head was gnawing on a bar of chocolate and had her eyes glued to the television. Aubrey sighed, she was glad Chloe pulled herself together a few days ago and started attending rehearsals, however she knew her best friend wasn't back yet, she still needs someone to help figure all this out.

"Chloe, we need to talk."

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hm, this turned out pretty well," Beca murmured to herself. Today was a rehearsal free day so Beca decided to make the most of it by finishing some of her mixes that had been in her computer for awhile. She spent the past few hours on her laptop and didn't realise that it's already dark outside. Beca has her eyes fixed on the screen, when finally figuring that she is finally satisfied with how the mix turned out she tapped on her keyboard for a bit more to save her work. As her cursor was hovering above the 'save' button, she heard a knock on the door. Beca squinted her eyes, who could possibly be here? Kimmy Jin was out with her japanese friends, which surprised Beca, since she always thought the girl only befriends Koreans. Chloe was watching the latest episode of The Big Bang Theory, and Beca already made it clear to the girl that she wanted no part of it. So who could it possibly be, Beca knows herself that she isn't exactly the most popular girl on campus, and she hardly has any friends, especially the ones that Beca is comfortable enough to hang out with.

Beca stood up and dragged herself to the door, and she sees a very unamused Stacie standing in front of her. Without saying a word, Stacie walked pass Beca and sat on her bed, she fluffed the pillow and leaned her head on it, then she turned her head to face the confused brunette.

"Hello there, please come in," Beca said sarcastically and walked towards her best friend, she has seen this face before, it's not a "Fuck you Beca, I hate you forever" face, it's more of a "WTF do you think you're doing hobbit" look, it sounds the same but there's a difference between this, the latter giving Beca more chance of living.

"Sooooooo," Beca started, "What brought you here?"

Stacie just glared at Beca, and Beca imitated her best friend's action, she was sure that she did nothing wrong, so Stacie was probably just mad at something ridiculous.

They stayed like this for awhile until Stacie gave a sigh and softened her expression,"You know you both need to stop being this fucking oblivious right?"

"What are you saying?" Beca asked with a frown, she never saw this comment coming, she just assumed that she forgot sharing taco bell with the taller girl, when it comes to taco bell, she never shares, and it sometimes annoys Stacie.

"You and Chloe." Stacie replied with an exhausted look on her face.

"And why would you ask that?" Beca sat straight and asked cautiously.

"Your crush on her, DUH." Stacie rolled her eyes and grabbed a candy that was laying on Beca's desk, she got rid of the wrapper and popped the rounded sweet right into her mouth. Beca smirked at this action but it faded away once she processed what the taller girl just said.

"What crush? I don't have a crush on her, well... maybe a celebrity crush, like the one I have with Beyonce, like who can not love Beyonce she is literally the queen of the world," Beca rambled on, and yet she couldn't help but feel her face flushed red. "Stace she is my best friend, like you and I, you don't think I have a crush on you right, oh please don't answer it, I don't have a crush on you, sorry to crush your dreams like that, ugh I said crush so many times I find myself annoying," with that, Beca groaned in frustration and buried her face in her tiny hands.

Stacie put her hands around Beca's shoulders, "Well, for a girl who claims she has no feelings for a best friend, you seem to be self defending your guts a few seconds ago. The Beca I know, would just scoff and throw me a sarcastic comment or maybe even a punch." Beca laughed at the last part of the sentence, and glanced at the laptop next to her, Stacie noticed and looked at the screen as well, then a thing on the desktop caught the taller brunettes attention, a folder, with the name Chloe. Stacie looked back at the brunette, who remained silent, she removed her hands from Beca's shoulders and squeezed her hand, "May I?" Beca froze but then nodded stiffly, she knew what Stacie saw, but who's she kidding, she kind of wanted Stacie to see it.

Stacie slowly shifted herself next to Beca's laptop and clicked on the folder, and she was shocked. They were all mixes, with cheesy titles like "Loving the redhead", "Maybe Titanium will be our always", "Beale and Mitchell", "Her smile lightens my world", "She is my sunlight", there were 967 mixes in total, along with some photos that Amy has taken when they were totally unaware, but that's what makes it so real. Stacie went through some of the photos and smiled at the images, one was Chloe laughing heartily at Beca, who was pouting at the redhead, Stacie remembered that day, Chloe snatched Beca's ice cream away and finished it in an instant, Beca was mad at first but soon gave in when Chloe started to complain about brain freeze. Another photo was Chloe giving a peck on the brunettes cheek, from the small smile that formed on the her face, Stacie could tell Beca was secretly enjoying it. This soft side of Beca usually lasts for point one seconds, and Amy always has the magic powers to sense that something is about to happen, so she could always capture the perfect moment of what they call, Bechloe.

Beca was quiet this entire moment, looking at the taller girl go through her folder dedicated to Chloe. Nobody knows about this folder Beca has for Chloe, and she didn't know why she felt like showing Stacie this now.

"Wow," Stacie breathed out, "You really do love her."

"No, she's just a best friend that happened to inspire me," Beca argued.

"Okay," Stacie raised one of her eyebrows still unconvinced. She decided that if she wanted to make things right tonight, she needed to take desperate measures.

"Okay Beca, a few weeks ago, I was walking around campus because I want to, I went to that coffee shop Chloe loves," Stacie started.

"Mama's coffee shop?" Beca asked.

"See you know your wife's favourite shop!" Stacie squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

Beca rolled her eyes at the taller girl, "Stace, EVERYONE knows what her favourite shop is, she talks about it all the time."

"Not to us, maybe you're the only one bearing the constant personal advertising from the loyal customer." Stacie smirked and continued, "but that is not the point, um Beca you need to sit down for this."

"I am sitting down, Stace." Beca shot the taller girl a "are you kidding me" look.

Stacie took a deep breath, she never wanted Beca to find out about this, at least not from her. But she needs something to cut all the strings attached to Beca's heart that retrains it from knowing the fact that she is in love with her best friend. Her face must've hardened at the thought when she felt Beca's hand on hers.

"Okay, Stace shoot, you're making me nervous."

Stacie locked her eyes with Beca and said, "It probably is nothing, I mean, she didn't initiate it and I just, I am worried about what Ashley might do to 'get you back' , you saw how far she was willing to take when she wasn't around."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean? And who do you mean by she?"

Stacie sighed, "When I went in and got coffee, I saw Chloe walking towards the door, I was about to say hi to her when I saw Ashley hurried up to her,"

"They went to the coffees together?" Beca gritted her teeth, why didn't Chloe tell her about this? Beca felt her chest tightened by the thought of Chloe being happy with Ashley. Imagining Chloe laughing at the stupid jokes Ashley may've said to her, or what if Chloe looked at Ashley lovingly, that look should be reserved for Beca for fuck sakes. Ugh gross.

"Well, Ashley was being insanely nice to us and she wanted to get to know Chloe, and I kind of pushed Chloe to saying yes." Stacie mumbled, now feeling insanely guilty of what she did.

"YOU WHAT?" Beca screeched, scaring her best friend.

"I'm sorry Beca, I didn't know things could get this awkward, plus, you're never around us, so how am I supposed to know that you don't like her. We all thought you were just not okay with how Ashley joined the Bellas, until the day you lashed out at her," Stacie pointed out.

Beca slumped her shoulders knowing that she was right. She motioned Stacie to continue.

Stacie started playing with her fingers and fixed her eyes on her shoes, "If you can't handle them hanging out, how will you be able to deal with the thing I'm about to tell you?"

"So what is it that you want to tell me, you're making this story too long, longer then a movie probably, and you know how I feel about movies."

Stacie nodded and decided to cut right to the point, "As I was saying, Ashley caught up to Chloe and turned the her around, things was just happening too fast and before I got the chance to show them my sexy outfit, Ashley leaned in and kissed Chloe on the cheek."

"THEY KISSED???" Beca screeched once again, throwing her hands up in the air as a act of anger.

"No chill, on the cheeks Beca!" Stacie tried calming the brunette down.

"HER LIPS WERE ON MY CHLOES CHEEK HOW AM I ABLE TO LIVE WITH THAT?" Beca is now on her feet, walking back and forth in her room like a lost puppy. Messing her own hair up with both hands frustratedly.

"YOUR Chloe, when did you buy her from her parents," Stacie smiled smugly at Beca's choice of words. "Why are you even mad Beca, she's only your friend." Stacie air quoted.

"I care for her that's why, " Beca retorted, "She shouldn't be with someone like Ashley, and I thought she was straight anyways."

"Why would you care Beca, if she's happy, then let her be. Ashley and her are probably meant to be." Stacie decided to push the brunette just a little further.

"But I don't want her to be with Ashley, I want her to be with m-" Upon realising what she was about stay, Beca shut her mouth up hastily, hands covering it up in case of any other stupid word vomiting.

Stacie knew what Beca was saying, just one last push she thought to herself. "Beca, I want you to keep your mouth shut and listen to me." Beca looked at the taller girl nervously and nodded. "Ok, good, you see Beca, Who do you always go to when you feel bored? Chloe. Who is the one that has the VIP pass to your laptop, earphones, and mixing equipment? Chloe. Who would you generously share taco bell with? Chloe. Who can hug you and not get a punch in the face? Chloe. Now I have a question for you Beca, and you answer me honestly, can you stand seeing Chloe being with someone else other than you? If you can't, then I think she's more than a friend to you."

Beca was deep in her thoughts, her heart was beating in a rhythm as if telling her the answer.

You can't You can't You can't thump thump thump thump...

"Fuck, I'm in love with her aren't I?"

***

Chloe was happily enjoying her bar of Dove until Aubrey's voice startled her.

"Woah Bree, how long have you been standing there?" Chloe questioned the blonde.

"If you haven't been this absorbed with the show and the chocolate you would've heard me unlocking the door." Aubrey sighed and sat down next to Chloe on the sofa.

"So wachu wanna talk about?" Chloe asked Aubrey playfully and punched her lightly on her upper arms.

"Well, just wanted to talk, we haven't done this for awhile." Aubrey turned off the television and replied, "How have you been? Still... unsure?"

Chloe shifted nervously as she knew exactly what the blonde was talking about, "I think I like girls, Bree."

Aubrey nodded seriously and replied, "Good to see that you finally got it all figured out." The blonde straightened her legs in front of her and continued, "So.. you and Ashley, huh?"

Chloe frowned, the name was the last thing she wanted to hear, "No? It was nothing, she just helped clear things up. Are you okay Bree, you seem so tense." Chloe leaned in and whispered playfully, "Do you need a back rub?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and side glanced at her best friend, "No thank you Chloe, I still don't get your obsession with giving people back rubs."

Chloe giggled at her friends reply and finished up the remaining piece of her chocolate bar, with her mouth still full, she asked," Vut seriously Vree, you wanna dalk, lez dalk, i miz dalking wiz you."

"Okay then, let's have a nice conversation, you've got any girl crush??" Aubrey grinned and wriggled her eyebrows at the red head.

"Aubrey, I'm not that desperate," Chloe wall-eyed the blonde grudgingly. Chloe was perfectly fine with how life is right now, being single isn't that bad, you don't need to constantly please the "significant half," being with Tom and all the other exes of Chloe, had the girl realise that not all love stories are like on the movies. Sometimes you might just end up having twelve cats and die alone.

"Well, I just figured that you've been single for too long, just want my best friend to be happy," Aubrey shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"I AM happy, what do you mean?" Chloe furrowed her brows, how can she not be happy when she has the Bellas? She loves her best friends, the girls make her happy, especially Beca, ahhh that short midget, adorable smirk, mesmerising giggle, ahhh Beca.

"From what I know, not being with someone that you're madly in love with, doesn't make a person happy." Aubrey stated calmly, she took Chloe's hands and continued, "When you weren't at rehearsals, Ashley was drooling all over Beca, whatever you and that midget have, I think Ashley is trying to ruin it." Aubrey felt the red head hand tightened around hers, she sighed, "I think she is trying to take you away, from Beca." Aubrey didn't call the brunette a midget, a hobbit, pint sized, because she was being serious, and she wants Chloe to know that. From the reaction she saw from Chloe, she knew she hit just the right spot. The red head was shaking slightly, biting on her bottom lips, a sign that Chloe was either nervous or just, well, sad. Her light blue orbs are glistening with tears now, so Aubrey put her arms around Chloe as an act of comfort.

Chloe was on the verge of tears now, she couldn't believe what she just heard, how can someone do this to Beca. The girl has already lost so many people that were important to her when growing up, how can anyone with a soul manage to make the girl suffer when she already had dealt with enough shenanigans in her life? Beca and Chloe, it has always been like this, since the shower incident, Chloe knew that the short brunette was someone special, so she stuck by her side, even when the brunette got annoyed by the daily visit Chloe did. She was right. Beca and her got close over the past few months, to a level where people would ask them where the other girl was when they're not together. It was hard breaking down those walls, but it was worth it. Chloe loves spending time with Beca, and she loves making the other girl happy. She felt special being the one able to see the soft sides of Beca, which is rare without a doubt. They are soulmates, and how can Ashley not see that? How can Ashley be this cruel and even wanted to break them up. Chloe wouldn't be herself if Beca wasn't there for her anymore, that is how big of an influence Beca has on her, without the brunette, Chloe's life wouldn't be complete. She couldn't let Ashley get what she wanted, the thought of a life without the sarcasm and typical smirk Beca delivers frightened Chloe... Wait... but Beca and her aren't even together, why did she care? Best friends are better then boyfriends right? It doesn't end, it lasts for a lifetime.

Chloe breathed and spoke quietly, "I love her as a best friend Bree."

Aubrey smiled sadly at her best friend, "best friend don't get jealous over each other."

"What can I say, I'm a possessive best friend," Chloe crossed her arms and huffed.

"Chloe.." Aubrey started softly, "It's always been you, you and Beca are meant to be."

"No we're just best friends, Bree, why do you want Beca and I to be together this much?" Chloe sighed and walked herself to the fridge, she took out a small bottle of water and gulped down a big mouthful of water.

"You're afraid of losing her, right?" Aubrey said softly, knowing what exactly was going on in her head. The red head froze at the sentence, so Aubrey stood up cautiously, walking slowly towards her, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around her friend, knowing she was going to break down anytime soon. Chloe relaxed at the touch and couldn't fight back her tears anymore, she sobbed in Aubrey's shoulder and hugged back tightly.

"I- I can't stand losing her Bree, I'd rather be her BFF than a temporary lover," Chloe stopped her self and looked at the ground, "Shit I just said lover didn't I?"

"It's okay to say it out loud Chloe, it's a brave act to admit you love someone, out loud. You need to at least talk this out with Beca don't you think?"

"But she has Ashley doesn't she," Chloe replied bitterly and sniffed.

"From the interaction I saw between those two, I know for sure that she cares for you more than she'll ever care for that green eyed freak." Aubrey reassured Chloe and wiped away the tear stains on her face.

"R-Really?" Chloe's face lit up a bit and a small smile formed on her face, maybe this is what people call, hope.

"Really." Aubrey replied with a genuine smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, midget, this party is gonna be awesome." Stacie nudged the grumpy brunette, the taller girl tried everything to get Beca out of her dorm since their little conversation about love. Beca however seemed to always suddenly have plans with another 'friend' and would always kick Stacie out of her dorm giving her the Kimmy Jin style death glare. But Stacie knew Beca too well, she didn't have any close friends she'd actually hang out with other than the Bellas, Jesse, and maybe Benji. She knew Beca was trying to avoid this new information, the badass is afraid that the bond her and Chloe shared would be ruined because of this newly discovered feeling. Stacie knew they needed to talk this out. So she went on and planned a trebles-bellas bonding party with Aubrey, which Aubrey made it absolutely clear that all members of the Bellas should participate, or may their vocal cords be ripped out by something more terrifying than wolves. There's totally no need for a bonding party at this time of the year, so they basically threw this party to have two of their favourite girls reunite and confront each other.

"I thought we were getting coffee, you lied to me Stacie," Beca groaned at the overly excited brunette in front of her. All she wanted to do tonight was having a cup of black coffee, and finish a mix she's been working on for the past few days. Yet now she's standing helplessly in front of a huge house, with music blasting, people partying. This night is going to be awful.

"Come on Beca, Aubrey's orders, we ALL have to be there, so quit whining, and get your cute ass to that door." Stacie winked at Beca playfully only to earn another groan from Beca.

"Fine, but you're paying for my coffee tomorrow." the frustrated brunette gave in and mumbled. Stacie squealed joyfully and dragged the grumpy DJ into the house.

XXX

"Umm Bree, why exactly did you throw this party?" Chloe questioned her best friend, it's not that she disliked parties, it's just that the timing of this party is straight out weird. A Posen always does things with a purpose, and Chloe could not figure out the exact 'purpose' of this party.

"As two groups who are dedicated to the acapella world, I find it extremely important to understand each other, that way, we could know how to stop them from penetrating us." Aubrey replied matter as factly.

Chloe made a face and replied annoyingly, "Bree that doesn't even make sense. Other acapella groups are here as well, is this like an open invite party? And are you seriously still sticking to this penetrating thing?"

"Always," Aubrey replied seriously and sipped the alcohol in her red cup. "Here, go have a drink," Aubrey gave Chloe a yellow plastic cup and waved her off.

"Why is this yellow,"Chloe muttered to herself and dragged her body to the beverage table, since she's already at this party she should make the best use of it.

Chloe took a sip of her new filled drink, and took in her surroundings. She saw a lot of familiar faces from the acapella groups on campus. the high notes were all gathered in the corner, and well.. being high. The Bellas were certainly enjoying themselves. Lily was adding different beverages together with a wide and creepy grin on her face, Stacie was, well, on her hunter mode, she was winking at everyone flirtatiously, she probably wanted to get some tonight, Chloe has never seen her so eager. Jessica and Cynthia were dancing to the music, and are obviously having a lot of fun. Ashley, to be honest Chloe couldn't care less, she hasn't seen the girl yet, and not to be ruthless, she was kind of relieved. Chloe's eyes roamed through the crowd but soon landed on the one person that always takes her breath away, Beca... The brunette was standing on the balcony, away from all the drunken college students, clearly wanting an alone time, and didn't want to be seen. But Chloe always sees her, it's like an automatic thing, locating Beca is always priority. Maybe this is what love is like, it's a force that brings two people together, to have them see only each other in their eyes. It's funny how long it took Chloe to find out the feelings she has for Beca, it takes one second to fall in love, but to realise the feelings you have, may take days, weeks, years, or even an eternity. Love is not simple, no one understands it, it's like, the closest thing people have to magic.

XXX

Beca really had no desire to stay here, Stacie told her to 'confess' her feelings to Chloe, which is something Beca had no idea where to start, she's badass mitchell, queen of social awkwardness. She knew she should tell Chloe sooner or later but the important question is how. She nervously fiddled with her thumb ring, thousands of possible confrontation scenarios popping up in that small head of hers.

"Yo red I love u" no, too asshole.

"Chloe, I've been in love with you for who knows how long." No, too sweet.

"Chloe, are you from Tennessee?" No, too unoriginal.

"Chloe, 1 plus 1 equals I love you." No, this doesn't even make sense.

"Whachu thinking Becs," a voice asked, which brought Beca out of her thoughts. Also shocked the brunette a bit. But she knows the owner of this voice, so she relaxed a bit and smiled lightly. Beca turned around and leaned her back on the railings, meeting her eyes with the pair of stormy blue orbs she has somehow fallen in love with for the past few months.

"Nothing, just thinking." Beca replied, "Why are you outside? You should be inside partying your ass out."

Chloe leaned sideways on the railings next to beca, and replied nonchalantly "I wanted to hang out with you." The red head closed their distance and continued sipping on her beverage. It was not at all awkward, the silence. The party noises seem to be in a parallel universe to the pair at this point, they were too busy enjoying each others presence, both with a smile on their faces.

"Guyzzzz, what the heckkk are you doing outsideeee, we're partayingggg soo hardddd insideeee. Stawp beingg twiggg bitchess letting fatttt amyy doing alllll the workkk, nawwww come on in and party like a dingoo!" Fat Amy slides the window opened and hollered at the pair. She was wasted and her hands both holding two red cups filled with unknown beverages. How is that even possible? The Aussie waved her hands dramatically gesturing the girls to come in. Chloe chuckled at the sight and squeezed Beca's hand, "Come on Becs, let's partayyy like dingooooes." the redhead imitated the Aussies tone and grinned, "I'm fine Chloe, you go have fun, I'll just stay here." Beca stood still and made no attempt of losing contact with the railings. "Come on Becs, for me?" Chloe looked at Beca with THAT pout and THAT puppy eyes, knowing the brunette could never resist them. "Seriously? Chloe? Again? I HATE YOU, you know i cannot stand that face. ugh." Beca let out a exasperated sigh and crossed her arms. "Nah, you love me," Chloe smirked in triumph and took Beca's hands. As an outsider, it's quite an interesting sight to see, seeing a gloating redhead hand in hand with an grumpy brunette walking to the house.

XXX

"DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK" The crowd chanted, Stacie was on her hands with Jesse's hands on her waist supporting the weight. Stacie was drinking as many beer as she could and the crowd was going crazy. Chloe and Beca was not too far from the hyped crowd.

"Chloeee," Beca giggled, okay, maybe Beca is a little bit drunk, "I'm so gladdd Stacie made me come here, I didn't really want to tho, because I'm afraid if you knew whats going on in this-," Beca knocked her head once, with her knuckle, and maybe a bit too hard, "owwww, sheeeeet. -going on in this, you'd leave me." The brunette hung her head down and slouched her back.

Chloe tilted her head sideways, she has always been a good drinker, so on a sober scale from 1 to 10, she was probably at a 9.5, "What is going on in that little adorable head of yours Becs," Chloe giggled, this version of Beca, kind of drunk and semi-softie is Chloe's favourite. She took both Beca's hands as an action of encouragement, wanting the brunette to continue. "You know you can tell me anything right, you said it yourself, we have each others backs." Chloe smiled warmly at Beca and then waited patiently for her reply. After a good amount of 1 minute, seeing that the brunette is still not going to open up, Chloe pulled Beca up from the chair she was previously sitting on, and leaned in to Beca's ears and asked, "Why don't we go to somewhere more comfortable and quiet?" the brunette gave a nod, still looking at the plain and boring ground, and allowed Chloe to pull the pair to the nearest sofa in the living room. Luckily, most people were either in the pool outside or in the kitchen, the living room seems relatively less crowded. Chloe sat down on the sofa and pulled Beca down with her, eyeing her with concern, waiting for Beca to speak whatever is on her mind.

XXX

Aubrey and Stacie may seem drunk, but they were still sober, surprising I know, Aubrey actually had a fair amount of alcohol and alcohol is basically pineapple juice to Stacie. They have been keeping their eyes on the girls the entire night and are aware that the pair moved to the living room. Both of them followed excitedly and are eager to see their best friends finally figuring out the feelings they have for eachother. With a phone on her hand, Stacie planned to record everything in case they needed the footage for their wedding, and Aubrey was clinging on Stacie's arms equally desperate to see what is about to happen. They hid around the corner, holding their breath, and waiting for the moment to happen. Both girls were too focused on their best friends that neither of them noticed a figure standing near the sofa, eyeing Beca and Chloe enviously.

XXX

The inner turmoils inside Beca's head are spinning vigorously, she wanted to say something, she really does. But the scenarios she has come up with either sucks, or sucks. She was so occupied by her thoughts and when she looked around her surroundings again, she was no longer stuck in midst of a group of drunk students, her and Chloe were sitting on the couch, far away from all the party insanity. The red head was staring at her intently, obviously waiting for her to say something.

Beca sighed, it's now or never, she took a deep breath, carefulling putting together what is about to come out of her mouth. "Umm Chloe.., please don't freak out at whatever I'm about to say." Chloe's silence and her concerning look gave comfort to Beca, so the brunette continued," Chloe, I..-"

"Chlooooo! There you are, I've been looking all over for you." A sharp and disturbing voice boomed from behind. The brunette rolled her eyes knowing exactly who the owner of the voice is. Wait, why is she calling Chloe Chlo?

"Leave me alone Ashley, can't you see Beca and I are having a conversation here?" Chloe sighed, not wanting to engage in any further conversation with the dark haired girl.

"Ooo, I see, it's bonding time isn't it, cool, I'm in." Ashley pipped and popped down on the space next to Chloe, as if on reflex, Chloe shifted away from her and closer to the brunette, Beca placed her hands on Chloe's waist protectively. Seeing this interaction, Ashley slapped Beca's hands away from Chloe and replaced it with her hands, pulling the confused ginger close to her. Chloe tried to squirm away from the touch but only in vain since the girl has such strong grip. Her body stiffened when noticing the major change of Beca's facial expression, the last time Chloe saw this side of Beca, was when Beca walked in Chloe's dorm only to find Tom forcing the redhead to have sex with him. Let's just say, Tom ended up staying at the hospital for 3 days. Afraiding of what might happen next, Chloe glanced nervously between the two girls, while still trying to escape the grip. Beca's mouth hung agape at this sudden intrusive act, she could feel the blood boiling within her as she growled, "get. your. filthy. hands. off. of her."

"And why should I?" Ashley replied obnoxiously, while tracing circles on Chloe's waist. She finally got annoyed by the constant movement of the redhead so she leaned in to her ears and whispered, "You wouldn't want your precious Beca to know that I was the first girl you had an intense makeup session with right?" Chloe froze and looked at Ashley in fear, of course she didn't want Beca to know, imagine what's gonna happen to Beca if she ever found out, she's going to be flooded by all those uninvited emotions, and Beca is not yet ready to deal with them. "Good, I take this as a yes, now stop moving, and play along, or else." Ashley threatened and tightened her grip on Chloe's waist, Chloe whimpered at the pain it caused but stopped squirming.

XXX

Still watching the pair, Aubrey and Stacie were sweating like crazy, this is the one thing they forgot to forbid in the party, Ashely. Now the girl has her hands all over Chloe, and strangely, Chloe did nothing to stop her. Both of them knew about the not so innocent kiss on the cheek incident, and they're worried about what the girl might do in order to 'break Bechloe up'. Little did they know, Chloe and Ashley have already done way more than just a kiss on the cheek.

"Stace, what can we do?" Aubrey whispered anxiously, she is already feeling a weird twitch in her stomach, so she is trying very hard to hold back the urge to vomit.

"Should we go and stop them, before anything crazy happens?" Stacie replied, eyes not leaving the three bellas, she could feel the tension even from where she was standing. She needed to come up with something smooth, and FAST.

While the pair was nervously coming up with a plan, Beca and Ashley were staring at each other furiously, like two lions fighting over for a piece of meat, steams were practically coming out of Beca's ears, how DARE Ashley just waltz in innocently and touch her Chloe like that. She has already built up the courage to start the 'I actually love you Chloe' conversation, and the bitch decided to just come in, and takes Chloe away from her arms, acting like she owned the red head? Beca was done being nice, she tried that, but Ashley here, was too oblivious and still kept on with her bitchy acts.

"I am trying to have a conversation with Chloe, ALONE, so I would appreciate it if you let go of your fat arms, and leave us the fuck alone," Beca spat venomously, grabbing on to Chloe's hand, trying to rescue her from the death grip of Ashley.

"What are you trying to tell her, it's not like it would matter if I was here or not." Ashley smiled sweetly at the brunette, giving Beca the shivers.

Chloe was shifting subtly in Ashley's arms not wanting to infuriate the girl, she did not like being in her arms, she feels uneasy, and well, pretty disgusted. Moreover, the interactions the brunette and the dark haired girl were having, makes Chloe extremely nervous. She glanced back and forth between the two girls, it was like anyone of them could explode any minute, and there's this tingly feeling in her stomach, seemingly telling her that something horrible will most definitely happen tonight. Suddenly, Chloe felt a light peck on her cheek, her face instantly flushed red at the contact, she blinked twice only to see an angry brunette in front of her. Wait... this means Beca wasn't the one who did that, then who d-.... oh shit. But no, Beca was not mad at her, the brunette herself was taken back by the actions obviously, and now was fuming, she stared at Ashley and growled, "What. Did. You. Just. Do?"

"I just kissed my girlfriend on the cheek, anything wrong with that?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders and replied, emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"What?" Beca and Chloe replied simultaneously, mad and confusion hidden in their tones. Beca felt her chest tightened and she looked at Chloe with a hint of hurt in her eyes, "Chloe, is this real? you two, are you a thing?" the brunette asked quietly.

Chloe widened her eyes at the question and defended herself instantly, "No! Becs, I am single as fuck right now," turning her head to Ashley, who was now smiling smugly, Chloe slapped her arms as hard as she can and said, "Ashley, tell her you're joking, we're so not a thing, why are you doing this?"

"Chloe," Ashely placed one of her hands on her chest and gasped dramatically, "Did our KISS mean nothing to you?"

Chloe was shocked, speechless, angry, horrified. She glanced at Beca nervously, when their eyes locked, Chloe's heart ached. Beca was looking at her intently, the redhead couldn't exactly interpret this expression, but she knows Beca is on the verge of tears, like standing at the edge of a cliff, managing to come up with a reason, NOT to jump. The walls that were once let down only for Chloe, are starting to form again. Chloe knew she needed to do something soon, before it's too late.

"Becs, listen to me, it isn't like what it seems." Chloe replied and her voice cracked a little. Beca mumbled something to herself, "What did you say Beca? I didn't quite catch that." Chloe replied quietly, whilst pushing Ashley's hand away, bringing herself closer to the brunette. She took her hands, but Beca flinched at the touch and swung it away. This is not good.

"You're not even defending yourself. You know, kissing her." Beca said, louder this time. She was not looking at Chloe, her tone was distant, and cold. Chloe could already feel like losing her. A tear left Chloe's eyes, she didn't know what else she can do, she hated herself so much right now. She is the reason why Beca was hurting.

"Chloe! Beca! What are you guys doing? Amy is throwing an after party at her place and only Bellas that have joined for over a year is allowed!" Stacie came out of nowhere pulling Aubrey with her, "Seriously Stacie? That is the best excuse you could come up with? Jeez!" Aubrey hissed at the taller brunette.

Stacie rolled her eyes, proud at what she came up with, "So girls are you in-" The long legged brunette stopped talking and took notice of the tension between the two, this is not the good old sexual tension, this looks bad. Ashley was nowhere to be seen which is extremely strange, she might've left when Stacie went for a drink to have inspirations on what plans she could come up with. Beca was staring at the space in front of her, wearing no expression on her face. Chloe, is acting like a worried puppy. Most of all, the girls were not in any sort of physical interaction, their shoulders weren't even accidentally brushing against each other.

"No, I'll pass." Beca said with lack of friendliness. Stacie looked at Aubrey worriedly, things are not pretty when Beca has no urge to even act friendly towards human beings. "Beca, come on, what's wrong?" Aubrey asked cautiously.

For the first time in forever, Beca looked into Aubrey's eyes, the bruentte's eyes were glistening with tears, she has no idea why she feels this defeated, "Why don't you ask Chloe about the kiss?" Beca said. Her tone was calm, which is quite horrifying for this situation, she wasn't mad, she wasn't sad, she wasn't herself. This feeling is quite familiar though, listening her heart shattering into pieces, darkness seemed to have taken over her. Ahh yes, this was exactly what she felt like years ago after her mothers death. The fear of people leaving her, that's why she stopped letting people in.

"I never should've let it down." Beca stood up and held her hands up as a message saying 'Don't touch me'. With the powerless reply, Beca headed towards the crowd, she plans on getting wasted tonight.

Stacie and Aubrey stood still with question marks written all over their faces, they were still thinking about the last thing Beca said before she left, "Chloe, you better tell us about this 'kiss'" Stacie crossed her arms and stated. Looking at her best friend, Aubrey brought her to her arms, knowing this is what she needed at the moment. "Chloe, what did Beca mean by that?" Aubrey asked softly. Chloe looked in Beca's direction sadly and didn't reply, although she knew exactly what the brunette meant. Beca regretted letting her walls down.

She needs to clear things up with Beca as soon as possible, she steadied herself on her feet and made her way to the brunette, only to be pushed aside by the devil. Good thing Aubrey was there to catch her, although Chloe still bumped into a cabinet nearby. As Chloe rubbed her elbows she furrowed her brows and questioned the girl standing in front of her, "What the hell Ashley?"

"It's my turn to comfort her, and now? You can never have her." The emerald eyes shot the redhead an intense glare, "She's mine." With that, Ashley walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Numb. That's all Beca could feel. 

_Kiss_? 

_Chloe and Ashley?_

_Why didn't Chloe pull away from Ashely's touch?_

_Why did it hurt so fucking much seeing those two together?_

_Because she loves her?_

Then this sucks, this fucking sucks. Feelings and emotions suck.

Beca wasn't mad at Chloe though, she's not even mad at Ashley. Because Beca knows she never deserved to be loved. Whenever she let's her wall down, and allows somebody in, Beca ends up being hurt. Her heart has already been shattered into pieces so many times, and now, she's just tired of collecting her pieces of her heart. Why mend a broken heart when you know it's going to break again? Tonight has been too much for Beca.

Since her mother's death, and Ashley leaving her. Beca learned to keep her heart guarded. She created this small world where only her and music exists. She has been fine with that until Chloe barged in to her showers, and life without any warning. Chloe was everything Beca wasn't. She pushed Beca into understanding that it is okay to care for people, it is okay to love. So Beca cautiously showed the real her, bit by bit, to her favourite redhead. She started to notice the little things of Chloe. She knows when to bring Chloe coffee, her favourite order of course. She knows every one of Chloe's must watch movies, although they're all pretty lame and cheesy. She knows everything about Chloe, and surprisingly, Chloe knows everything about her too. It feels good, having someone that cares for you.

Beca should've known, things were too good to be true, she should've seen this coming. She never should've let her walls down, the walls were there for a reason, to protect her. Now? After naively believing that it's okay to be yourself, to love, she still ended up being punched right in the face, and hard. All she could blame right now? Well, is herself. Yeah, she's the reason of her own tragedy.

Then there's Ashley, the girl Beca knew too well, to an extent that brings out fear. She knew something bad is going to happen with the dark haired girl back in her life. Even though the brunette really despised her ex-bestfriend right now, she is in no place to blame her or to be mad at her. Chloe and Beca, Bechloe, was never a thing. Chloe can date whoever she wants, even when the other half is a real life Regina George. Anger hasn't taken over Beca's head, so at least she is still rational enough to think clearly, kind of. That's the only reason Ashley's face still looks human right now, safe from Beca's fist.

There's only one thing Beca wanted to do now, she wanted to get wasted. She wanted to be freed from all those nasty hurtful emotions. The brunette dragged herself to the drunk crowd and filled her cup with cocktail, she gulped down the entire cup within 3 seconds. She then snatched a bottle vodka from a random guy, her orbs were dark and cold, and she kept her gaze on the angry guy, the dude opened his mouth wanting to argue but shut it when he saw the shorter girl's furious glare. He tried stuttering a few words but then ran off muttering a 'have it but don't hurt me'. Amused by the guys frightened reaction, the brunette smirked and brought the bottle to her mouth, enjoying the liquid burning down her throat. Numbness, that's what she needed. 

The brunette could feel her walls up again, her heart is now secure behind the tall walls and thankfully, she feels stronger. Beca kind of knows that she's being an asshole right now, not giving Chloe a chance to explain, and being this god damn sentimental in public, she hated this side of herself, she's a badass. But the brunette literally doesn't want to give any fucks now, she sort of just, switched off her emotions by drinking alcohol.

"Becs? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,"a voice spoke from behind, Beca grimaced at the voice. Not even bothering to turn around, she just held up a middle finger, hoping Ashley could get the message and leave her alone. Yet again, Beca was being too naive. With a swift motion, Beca was swung around, forced to face her worst nightmare. The brunettes bored expression was met with a (fake?) concerned one, and Beca mentally scoffed, she never knew she could see that on Ashley's face again.

"Why are you even here, shouldn't you be spending time with your girlfriend?" Beca replied harshly and took another mouthful of vodka. The last thing she wants to see tonight are the two girls, it's still too much and she has no intention on taking it in. She then took a deep breath, "Look, if you love her, you better treat her well, that's all I ask for." Beca mentally laughed at herself for being this pathetic, her heart already aches this bad, and yet all she cared for at the moment is still the redhead. She shook her head and laughed mockingly, pathetic Beca Mitchell.

"We only made out. It's nothing serious, but she's a beast Beca." Ashley replied with a shrug. "She was questioning her sexuality so she came to me for help, I, well, just did what needs to be done."

Beca heard nothing after the word 'made out', she again put on the 'I don't give a fuck' expression and headed to a group of students who were doing shots. Ignoring the Bella that was calling her name from behind. Screw you Ashley.

When Beca was on her who knows how many bottles of vodka on her right hand, and a cup of unknown alcohol mixed by Lily on the other. She decided the party was too noisy for her, the people are showing too much skin, and the music is too much of an disgrace, she grunted and dragged herself to the door, much to her dismay, she bumped into someone and mumbled a sorry before walking away.

"Beca?" The concern in the voice had Beca turn around, and there stood Jesse, wearing a worried expression on his face, "Hey.. what's wrong?" The boy opened his arm wanting to give his best friend a hug, but Beca dodged it. 

"Nothing. I just want to go home." she replied dryly. 

"Do you need a ride home? I mean you look pretty drunk, plus it's dark outside and I don't want you running around alone this late." Jesse offered Beca a hand wanting her to take hold of it, but Beca did nothing but stared blankly at it, apparently not wanting to reach out to it. 

"No, it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow." It's actually quite unbelievable, Beca's head is spinning and yet she still managed to speak like a sober person, she had no idea why though. It's like her mind and her body are disconnected, her mind is still clear but she has no control, absolutely no control over her limbs. This kind of explained why the Beca Jesse saw was walking all wobbly but still talking oddly clearly. Weird huh, but Beca is too numb right now to give any damn shit. 

"You're walking funny, you sure you're going to be alright? At least let me walk you home?" The brunette boy offered, still concerned about his best friend. 

"Swanson, I really don't feel like doing this right now, I want to be alone." Beca rolled her eyes and played with the hems of her shirt.

Jesse knew something was off with the shorter girl, she wasn't throwing insults or sarcasms like she always did. Something was missing from her eyes, the usual mischief was no longer there. Not to mention she smelled like she showered in root beer for the past few days. Beca doesn't usually drink, she knows her limits and she often stays sober. But tonight, she drank probably 10 times more than she could handle, so clearly, things are pretty bad. He decided not to push it though, this version of Beca could handle zero human confrontation. He decided to let the girl go home and talk to her tomorrow. "Alright, but text me when you get home okay?" 

Relieved that the boy was no longer pushing her, she nodded in return and walked to the door. Jesse could literally see thunder clouds on top of her head. He shook off the thought and greeted some of his fellow treble bros. 

Beca tried to steady herself as she walked on the pavement, it's chilly for a autumn night and Beca mentally scolded herself for not bringing a jacket with her. It's only a 20 minute walk from the house to her dorm, so the brunette figured she'd be alright. She quietly hummed 'Memory' to herself, considering it fits the scenario she is in right now. It's been 5 minutes and the brunette felt her vision started to blur, "I should probably walk faster when I could still see clearly," she mumbled to herself. Her feet started to get more wobbly and it's being harder to steady herself. Grasping onto the streetlight pole near her, she can feel her heartbeat fasten and she took deep breaths hoping to stabilise it. Damn, she shouldn't have drank that much tonight, and she definitely shouldn't drink the weird drink Lily mixed together. Tonight was crazy, intense even maybe. One minute she was going to confess her feelings to Chloe, the next minute she discovered that Ashley and Chloe kissed. It hurts. 

Her heart hurts, and why? Beca is afraid of losing Chloe, a person that she has grown to love, a person she cannot stand not being with for a day. The redhead already occupied a big part of Beca's life, and Beca is now realising the fact that, whatever they have, it is eventually going to end someday. One day Chloe will find a boy, or maybe a girl, then she'd fall madly in love with the person, and together hand in hand walk towards the sunset, leaving Beca alone in the shadows. Ashley and Chloe together or not, the sight she saw today, a person having their hands all over Chloe is probably something she eventually needs to be ready for. She knows she was going to confess the feelings, and worst case scenario, Chloe doesn't feel the same way, and Beca needs to bear the fact that she's only going to be 'a friend' in the redheads life, watching her falling in love with the prince(ss) Charming in her life. Reality is a bitch. Tears started to form in the petite brunettes eyes, and with her vision all blurry she can hardly see clearly at the moment.

Beca didn't realise she somehow strayed from the pavement.

Beca didn't realise she's now walking in the middle of the road.

Beca didn't realise this part of the street seemed relatively dark tonight.

She didn't realise all that until she saw something bright coming towards her.

A white light flashed across her eyes

a scream was heard in a distance

Her body flew off the road, 

and gosh it hurts.

she struggled to move her body or at least open her eyes but in vain

she could hear voices around her, felt a pair of unfamiliar hands on her shoulders.

It hurts so much, physically and mentally that Beca had no reason to keep fighting to keep her eyes open.

So she gave in.

Then she felt nothing.

Only  _dea_ _d_ _silence._  
  
  


_I was in the darkness, so darkness I became._

xxx

"Chloe, explain the kiss" Stacie deadpanned, with her arms crossed. "I thought you liked Beca? Why did you do this to her?" The taller brunette was slightly annoyed by the fact that the redhead kept this from her.

Chloe shifted nervously at the harsh words Stacie delivered, there are already so many things going on in her mind. Her hands fiddled with the hems of her dress. This situation could not have gotten more uncomfortable.

"Stace, don't push her, can you see the pain on her face?" Aubrey scolded the long legged brunette. Stacie rolled her eyes and retorted, "Bree, have you seen the pain on Beca's face though? I can't guarantee you that she wouldn't do anything stupid tonight. She obviously wanted to drink all her pains away." Aubrey groaned at Stacie's stupidity, "Jesus Stace, just, get me a drink." The blonde knew Chloe wasn't in any state to deal with the cruel circumstance she's been forced to face, though she indeed did something insanely wrong. Stacie squealed and replied, "Oooo, awesome, I will bring something strong for you, you're so tense tonight." with that, the brunette bounced off to the crowd. 

Aubrey then took Chloe's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "You know I'm here for you right?" 

The redhead sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." 

Aubrey looked at her best friend taking in the inner battle that was probably happening inside the head of hers. Chloe needs time, and Aubrey is willing to give her that. The pair sat there in silence, and all voices heard were the hollers of the drunk people at the party. After what seemed like forever, Chloe finally broke the silence with a small whisper, "I screwed up didn't I?"

Aubrey looked at her best friend sadly, not knowing the right thing to say. Chloe made a mistake, but the aftermath it caused was way more intense than it should have. Beca was hurt, very, to be exact. Aubrey could tell from the stone cold expression and the distance tone from earlier. The two had fights before, but none of them has gotten this far, none of them had a bitch called Ashley messing with the two. 

"Yup you screwed up big time captain." Stacie stated and handed Aubrey a cup of alcohol. Chloe flinched at the words but remained silent. Aubrey shot her a death glare but the brunette put her hand over hers and continued, "No Aubrey let me talk, she needs to hear this." Stacie then held her gaze on the red head, "Chloe, I'm sure you know how much this effected Beca, you know her, more than any one of us. She lets you in for fucks sake, she cares for you so much that she's afraid. She even told me once that she was just having this stupid celebrity crush on you, which I know is not true." Stacie took a deep breath and continued, "What you two have, is something beautiful okay? She cares for you so much that, today, was just too much for her to handle." she paused for a while and she could hear Chloe sobbing quietly, the brunette sighed and said softly, "Please fix this, Beca has already been through too much, let her know that you care, let her know that she deserves to be happy, let her know, that she belongs." Chloe buried her face into her hands and sobbed, her body shaking slightly, Aubrey placed her hand on her back and rubbed soothingly as an act of comfort. 

"Stacie, is Beca going to be alright? She wouldn't do anything.. stupid right?" Chloe asked, her voice cracked a little, then she looked up, having her red puffy eyes meet Stacie's brown and serious ones. 

"Listen Chloe, remember the time you and Beca had that huge fight? The one when you slammed a door in her face and told her to calm down and think about what she did." Stacie asked, and Chloe nodded hesitantly. That fight was known as the 'Legendary Fight Of Bechloe' amongst the Bellas. 

_Flashback_

_"Babe, I'm glad we finally have time to hang out with each other," Tom smiled and said._

_"Well, you're always busy when I'm not busy, I hardly see you on campus anymore," Chloe pouted and picked up a french fry from her plate._

_Tom laughed at this sight of his girlfriend. He shook his head then leaned forward and whispered huskly to Chloe's ears, "Well now I have time for you, shouldn't we make the best use out of it?" Chloe shivered at the contact but smiled seductively, "Well, it depends how you're gonna use it?"_

_xxx_

_Beca was fuming, she cannot believe Tom could be such an asshole. She saw Tom being all touchy feely with several girls for the past few weeks, at first she only thought it was how he is, being friendly with all his female friends. Like how Chloe is with people. But last night, at a bar, Beca was just there treating herself after a long week, sitting on the stool, enjoying her champagne with a cherry on top. The DJ was playing some good music and the brunette was enjoying every second of it, then she saw Tom grinding on a girl who was clearly not Chloe. Both seemed to be very into it and Beca felt like vomiting._

_Just as she stood up and was ready to head towards them to give Tom 'the talk', the pair left the crowd hand in hand, while touching each other in numerous inappropriate bodyparts. Beca's eyes narrowed and decided to follow them, they disappeared in the restroom and the brunette had a bad feeling about this so she slowly approached the closest door, and was met with voices of grunts and moans. Beca grimaced at the sounds and took mental notice that she should tell Chloe about this, it's gonna be hard so Beca needed to come up with the best approach, or she might end up saying the wrong things and hurt her best friend.The brunette couldn't handle more sex noises from the other side so she figured she should probably head back home, but a particular conversation on the other side of the wall caught her attention._

_"Wait Tom, you have a girlfriend, we shouldn't be doing this." The woman breathed out._

_"What about Chloe? Fucking her feels so good but she's not the booty call type, I had to pretend I am into her so I could get that whenever I want." Tom mumbled and continued doing his deeds._

_"Why aren't you fucking her right now, then, not that i don't enjoy it." The girl panted._

_"I need new girls from time to time. More interesting that way.-"_

_Beca couldn't believe what she just heard, Chloe loves Tom and pours out her entire heart to the boy, and Tom was only using her for sex. That's why Beca never liked boys, they always treated girls like toys and took no notice of what is beneath all the layers. They never appreciate girls for who they are but for what they look like. Jesse is an exception and probably the very few nice guys Beca has encountered in her life. But back to Tom, how dare he treated Chloe like that. He is so dead. Good thing Beca isn't particularly interested in seeing Tom fucking a random girl against the dirty bathroom walls, or she would've dashed right in the stall and beat the ass out of him. The brunette was mad and she went straight home. She hardly slept last night, she stared at the ceiling blankly wondering what her best friend did to deserve this asshole._

_Walking on campus, Beca decided to stop by a coffee shop to calm herself down, she didn't have coffee this morning, so she could blame all this fume and the grumpiness on lack of caffeine. She picked up her pace and jogged towards the coffee shop, she passed a diner and a flaming red head caught her attention. Her expression brightened and she decided to go say hi, she pushed the door open and walked towards her table only to realise that she was not alone. Chloe was with Tom, and that douchebag had his hands all over Chloe, what's more awful is that Chloe seemed to be enjoying it. Beca couldn't stand this anymore, the rage that had been suppressed inside of her since last night could no longer be tamed, so she marched up angrily to the pair, and without a single word, her fist flew towards Tom._

_Things happened so fast and in just a few seconds, Beca was on top of Tom straddling him and throwing punches at his face, wanting to let him know that he messed with the wrong person. It took Chloe only a moment to register what happened, she was shocked and pushed Beca aside to check on Tom, his nose was bleeding, also got a bump on his head but Chloe was pretty sure he will be alright. The brunette stared furiously at the pair. Not bothering saying a word. Anger took over the red head as she shot the petite brunette a glare and helped Tom stand up._

_"What the hell Beca? Why did you do that," The brunette stood aside with her mouth hung agape, but nothing managed to come out. "Another act on impulse? I'm so mad at you," Chloe snapped and helped Tom out of the diner. Beca stood there dumbfounded and when she recovered, her eyes darted around the store but Chloe was gone._

_xxx_

_"Ouch, it hurts, lighter please?" Tom said while Chloe was putting medicine on his wounds. Chloe brought Tom back to her dorm wanting to treat his messed up face, her heart aches seeing her boyfriend like this._

_"Shush Tom, and stop moving, be a brave boy and bear the pain," Chloe replied with her gaze focused on Tom's cuts, it wasn't that much of a big deal but Chloe just wanted to make sure it was taken care of correctly, or else it might get infected._

_"Thanks babe, for doing this." Tom tilted Chloe's chin up and looked deeply into her eyes, Chloe looked back lovingly at the brown mesmerising eyes, she missed him so much,she had no idea why Tom was always busy, but he is here right now, and that's all the red head needed, Chloe smiled softly at her boy and started leaning in..._

_A knock on the door snapped the pair back to reality, Chloe stood up reluctantly, face flushed red, and walked towards the door. She swung the door open and saw Beca standing there, playing with her fingers, and a pair of eyes looking back at hers that seemed to be desperately begging for forgiveness._

_Chloe was still mad at the brunette, of course. How can she just rush in out of no where and beat up her boyfriend? She stood there with a straight face and said coldly, "What do you want Beca?"_

_Beca was expecting this, she knew she shouldn't have let anger taken over her, but she wanted to tell Chloe how much of a jerk Tom was. Even after knowing she's going to face a furious red head._

_"Look, Chloe. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it, But-" Beca started, not daring to stare back at the burning blue orbs staring back at her._

_"Beca seriously? Coming up with excuses? I know you never were a big fan of Tom, but hitting him? Are you fucking serious?" Chloe growled, Beca winced at Chloe's tone, Chloe was never the one to swear._

_"What's up babe?" Tom spoke up from behind and wrapped his hand around Chloe's waist. Beca's eyes narrowed and she locked her gaze at Tom._

_"Hi,_ _Thomas_ _. Did you have fun yesterday?" The brunette sneered at the boy. Tom froze at the brunette's words, but then put on a confused face, "I don't know what you're talking about, Becs."_

_Beca rolled her eyes at the boy and replied, "Please don't call me that, you make the name sound gross, and you KNOW what I mean." Beca closed her distance with the boy, completely ignoring the red head's existence. Chloe frowned at the conversation she was hearing. She looked at the sight of her best friend and her boyfriend staring venomously at each other._

_"Can somebody tell me what's going on? Little lost here." Chloe waved her hand in front of the pair wishing to catch their attention, but they both were ignoring her. She put her arms on Tom's and tried to comfort him, wanting this intense awkwardness to end. "Come on babe let's go inside," Chloe whispered, nudging her boyfriend lightly, Tom smirked a bit and kissed Chloe on the cheek, "Will I be getting some tonight? I missed you, you know that right?" Chloe smiled softly and replied, "Yeah, just leave her alone and don't do anything stupid." Chloe looked at the awkward brunette at the door and said, "Beca, go home, we can talk some other time." Tom's grip around Chloe's waist tightened and he guided her inside._

_Beca's eyes flickered nervously between the couple, she couldn't stand the smug look on Tom's face, she couldn't let a douchebag use her best friend like this. Not knowing what else to do, she helplessly blurted out, "Chloe, please don't go. I'm begging you. To- Tom's cheating on you," Beca threw her hands up in the air, fighting back the tears that was starting to form in her eyes. Chloe turned around and shot the short brunette a glare, she stormed to the door and pointed her finger at the brunette, "Beca, I don't know what've gotten into you today, but please go home and calm yourself down, don't take your anger on anyone else. We can talk when ever you're ready." She then slammed the door in Beca's face._

_Turning around she saw her boyfriend looking at her, she was so mad at Beca for doing something so immature, without second thought, she crashed her lips on Tom's._

_End of Flashback_

"But we talked the next day and got it all sorted out," Chloe argued, she remember feeling bad that day and took out the frustration by having sex with Tom. So the first thing she did next day, was ambushed the brunette's dorm and kissed her numerously on the cheeks until the brunette gave in and agreed on talking it all out. It was that day Chloe realised that Tom has been hiding all of his filthy acts, so she broke up with him right away. That was 8 months ago, and Chloe has been single since then.

"I know you guys did, but you never knew what happened that night AFTER you slammed the door in her face," Stacie pointed out. Chloe shut her mouth up and looked down with guilt written all over her face, "Stacie, what did she do that night?" the red head asked softly, Stacie looked at the red head then at Aubrey, the blonde gave her a nod and encouraged her to go on, so she did, "She was a mess when she arrived at my dorm, holding a big plastic bag with dozens of beers inside. Not saying anything, she just walked in, and demanded to spend the whole night at mine. She wasn't even being generous to at least share me a sip of all the goodies she bought. If my roommate weren't annoyed by Beca's endless rants on how she likes you, and how you don't like her, I wouldn't have to carry a drunk midget back to her dorm. She was pretty wasted and if I wasn't there, she'd probably need her dad to bail her out of jail for stupidness." Stacie's expression then softened and she said gently, "You should be there for her now Chloe, she needs someone now, and even though you're the cause of all this chaos, you're the only one that's she's not going to push away."

Chloe wiped away her tears and nodded, "Yeah, I will go find her, and I'll tell her everything."

Aubrey smiled and gave her best friend a light squeeze, "That's my girl, go find her!"

Chloe stood up and straightened her dress, "Bree, come with me?"

"Of course." Aubrey nodded and followed Chloe to the crowd. Stacie sat back on the couch and looked at her best friends, all she had on mind right now is hoping Beca could stay out of trouble, and not do anything stupid to hurt herself.

xxx

Chloe and Aubrey literally searched the entire house but the petite brunette was no where to be seen. They were getting anxious as they caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Jesse!" Chloe shouted and dragged Aubrey towards the boy. Jesse's face was wearing that usual boyish grin and he greeted the two Bellas, "What's up with my favourite girls?" 

"Have you seen Beca?" Chloe placed both her hands on the boy's shoulders and shook him vigorously, "Have. You. Seen. Beca." Chloe repeated.

"Woah girl calm down, did you have too much to drink?" Jesse laughed at the red head's action and gave her a reassuring look, "and as for Beca, she seemed off tonight, I bumped into her an hour ago I think, said she was tired of the party and wanted to walk back to her dorm alone." Jesse took out his phoned and frowned, "Campus shouldn't be that far right? She said she would text me when she got home but I've got nothing. She probably fell asleep right away, I'll check on her when I get back, so don't worry okay?" Jesse smiled warmly at Chloe. 

Chloe smiled timidly and replied, "That would be awesome, thank you Jesse." Seeing Chloe not arguing that she should be the one checking on Beca, the treble was glad his assumptions earlier was right, Beca and Chloe had an argument, that's why Beca was all furious and distant, Jesse pulled Aubrey aside after flashing Chloe another stupid grin, "So Aubrey, the thing they had earlier, was it anything serious, Beca seemed so broken tonight, and I couldn't get through her." Aubrey sighed at the concerned tone and explained the whole situation to Jesse. When she was done, she grabbed a snack from the table near her and waited for Jesse's reaction.

"Wow.." was all Jesse managed to breathe out. "I think I've got a lot of fixing to do tomorrow," 

"Tell me about it," Aubrey replied knowing how broken Beca was tonight. It's going to be hard to have the old, sarcastic, and annoying brunette back again. 

"Hey what are you guys talking about," Stacie said to the pair, she hung her arms on Aubrey's shoulders. Aubrey smiled lightly and leaned onto the brunette. Jesse looked at them in confusion, he never knew the two were this close, "Woah I never knew the aca-nazi is friends with Stacie," He joked.

Aubrey raised her brows at the treble and asked, "What did you just call me?" Jesse held up both his hands as an act of surrender and quickly replied, "It's all Beca, I promise." 

Stacie snorted at the boy's action and asked, "So where's Beca?" 

Aubrey laced their fingers together and replied softly, "She's back at her dorm, and Jesse is going to hers tomorrow, we'll try and see if all of us were there for that midget, she's gonna give in."

Stacie nodded and played with Aubrey's finger. After spending time coming up with plans to get their otp Bechloe together, she found herself enjoying the blonde's company, any sort of physical interaction between them gave her stomach the fluttery feeling, she didn't know what that is, at least not yet. So she figured she should just spend time with her favourite girl when she still has the chance, and the good thing is that Aubrey seems to be enjoying her company as well. 

Jesse looked intently at the interaction between the girls, he knew what he was seeing, he's watched too many movies to know what that look is, the look is what appreciation is called. They adored and enjoy each other's company, this is what love looks like when it first blossomed, with one look, Jesse knew he lost before he even had the chance to ask Aubrey out.

Maybe sometimes, the boy doesn't get the girl.

Maybe sometimes, love is love despite the gender.

Maybe sometimes, girls and girls can have their happy endings too.

xxx

_"Mr. Mitchell? Is it? We have some bad news, Beca Mitchell has been in a severe car accident, and she was seriously injured, she's in Barden hospital."_

Getting a phone call late at night isn't something pleasant for Dr. Mitchell, his drowsiness was sucked away by the bad news from the other side of the phone. He grabbed a bag and stuffed a few clothes inside along with some other necessities. Beca and him hasn't been on good terms for a long time, but since his daughter joined The Barden Bellas, he could see the effect her new friends had on her. His daughter smiled more and would even visit him and Sheila from time to time. Things were getting better between them and now his daughter is in the hospital because of a severe car accident. He hit his drivers wheel hard with his hands because the fear of losing his daughter is something he couldn't stand having in mind.

When he reached the parking lot, he hastily parked his car and rushed inside the hospital. He walked up to the reception desk and tried to hide all the emotions in his tone, "My daughter, Beca Mitchell was sent in about an hour ago.." The nurse nodded and started typing into her computer, "Ah yes Beca Mitchell, Miss Mitchell is still in the OR, and if you just head down the corridor and turn right, you'll see signs with directions there." Dr. Mitchell thanked the receptionist and dashed towards the direction of the OR.

When he got there he went to the desk and asked for his daughter, only to know that she is still in surgery and the doctors are trying their best to save her. Beca's situation was not okay, she was hit right on the side of her body so numbers of bones were fractured and she also had a concussion. It was amazing she even was still alive when brought to the hospital. He took a seat where he could get a perfect view of the door in case anyone went in or out. 

He took out his phone wanting to call some of Beca's close friends, he has Chloe and Jesse's number saved because he met with them several times, none of the meet ups were arranged by his daughter, he could still remember the face Beca made when they were seated in the diner. Chloe and Jesse were grinning widely while Beca was there being her grumpy old self complaining why the hell she was there. Good thing they bribed her enough to sit there through the whole meal with some tacos and coffee, weird mix huh.

He groaned in distress when he found out his phone was dead. He quickly dug through his bag but quickly found that he left his charger at home. He sighed and figured he should call them later, right now, all he cares is whether his daughter is going to be okay or not.

He stared at the door where his daughter was currently in for hours and hours, but no news, absolutely nothing. This should be a good thing though he told himself, no news equals nothing bad has happened yet. He checked his watch and realised it's 5 in the morning, this means he had stayed in the hospital for over 4 hours. He is trying very hard to stay awake, but having full period lectures the day before, his eyelids were losing the battle to stay open, so he stood up and went to the closest vending machine to buy himself some coffee. After taking a few sips from the cheap coffee, he felt a bit more awake and went back to his seat, praying that maybe everything is going to be alright. The Mitchell's are fighters, and moreover, Beca's life has so much potential that it's not fair to bring her away now, just like that. 

Dr. Mitchell's head was snapped back to reality when the door opened and a doctor walked out, "Beca Mitchell?" He called, looking around the room. Dr. Mitchell walked to the man and asked, "I'm his father, is everything alright? Is my daughter going to be alright?" The doctor took off his mask and gloves then replied, "We did everything we could and managed to stable her condition, but she is still unconscious, the next 72 hours would be crucial, and if she couldn't breathe on her own without life support by then, we're afraid that it'll need to be removed. She is currently placed in room 4, the nurse will notify you when visitors are allowed." 

Dr. Mitchell thanked the doctor and let out the breath he had no idea he was holding, he walked back to his seat and sit down slowly. His daughter was alive.

At least for now.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

After visitors were allowed in Beca's room, Dr. Mitchell dragged his body in the room and dropped onto the couch, settled his belongings and never left. The white walls was in contrast with the dark state of mind he was currently in.

_What if Beca never wakes up?_

_What if he lost his only daughter?_

_What if..._

Pessimism and over thinking, Beca clearly got the trait from her very own father.

Exhaustion must have taken over him and forcefully shut off his brain. He remembered seeing darkness right before his eyelids gave in. 

"Mmmp" a grunt broke the silence in the room, it was barely louder than a whisper but Dr.Mitchell's eyes snapped open. His eyes wandered to her daughter who was currently lying on the bed, how could this even be happening? He watched movies with similar scenarios like this, and the one in the bed would either wake up after months and months of waiting, or they'd die and people would throw them a beautiful but sad funeral, this is not how it was supposed to be. But maybe he was hearing things, he haven't slept for the past 24 hours so it was understandable? Or maybe he was dreaming, yeah that must be it. 

"Dad?" a small voice called, Dr.Mitchell now realised that this was NOT a dream so he quickly got on his feet and approached Beca. When he got to the tiny brunette's side, the man pressed the button that alerts the nurses and doctors, after that he gently caressed Beca's cheek. 

"Honey, how are you feeling," he asked softly, Beca looked so vulnerable and small in the hospital gown and it just hurts him to see his daughter like this. Without all the eyeliner and makeup, this Beca was the girl Dr. Mitchell remembered seeing before he left the girl a year after his wife's death. He had sent his girl to a boarding school, knowing that at his emotion state that time,he could not offer the girl anything but a good school, nice outfits, and money. He missed this version of Beca, and he was glad that they got close again the past few months, thanks to Chloe and Jesse.

"I've been better," Beca replied with a small voice, "What happened to me? Am I in a hospital," the brunette frowned as she took in her surroundings. She tried to move her body but quickly noticed the amount of injuries she had.

"You've been in a car accident, and you just got out of surgery, the doctor said there's little chance for you to wake up, especially this soon." Dr. Mitchell said as he stroked her hair.

"Did you stay here all night?" the brunette asked while she turned her gaze to the window, revealing a peaceful view of the dim sky.

"Yeah, I came immediately when I got the call," the old man nodded and replied.

"Oh," was all Beca said, the room once again was in deep silence, with a father and a daughter, simply enjoying the silence.

"Beca Mitchell?" A doctor entered the room, and did some routine check ups with the girl. 

"I must say, it's a miracle that you woke up after only a few hours of surgery. There seems to be no problem with the wounds, and now all Miss Mitchell needs to do is to concentrate on physical recovery, which may be a long and painful journey." The doctor stated seriously, "But it's nice to see you awake Miss Mitchell, we may still have to keep you in for a few more weeks until your condition is completely stable." The doctor smiled softly and left the room.  

Dr.Mitchell poured a cup of water and helped his daughter sit up to drink the liquid. 

"Beca, my phone died so I wasn't able to call any of your friends, I'd call them sooner if I knew the passcode to your phone," the old man joked, he took out Beca's phone and waved it in front of the girl.

It was now did it hit Beca the  _exact_ reason why she was lying in the bed. memories started flooding back to her head and her eyes started to sting. She looked at the phone and decided to call the only person she could handle right now.

"Beca it's 6:30 in the morning, why are you even up," A familiar voice answered, "by the way, why weren't you in your dorm last night, I was worried because you didn't text me," the boy said anxiously.

"Jesse, I was in a car accident," Beca stated as if it was nothing big at all.

"What! Why! What happened," Jesse shrieked, "oh my gosh, I'm going to skip classes today," the boy on the other side of the phone replied, and Beca could hear him stuffing things into his backpack, and pacing around the room looking for what ever it is he's looking for, "I'm coming for you okay? Did you tell the girls yet?" the boy replied.

"Yeah, about that," Beca started nervously, "I'd appreciate it if only you knew."

There was silence from the other side of the phone, the boy seemed to have stopped moving around, and suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Oh," the boy finally replied softly, "Ok then, I'm heading to the hospital now." 

Beca sighed as she ended the call, her thoughts were interrupted by a light cough. She looked up and saw his father eyeing her curiously, "What," she deadpanned, Dr.Mitchell raised his eyebrows and straightened his back, "What about Chloe?" he questioned, "Aren't you and her best friends?"

Beca darted her eyes towards the window, purposely avoiding her father's gaze, she didn't want to talk about it, not just yet. 

"Dad, I'd actually consider renaming stepmonster if you don't tell Chloe about this, just leave it to me," then she opened candy crush and decided to kill time with it. Playing candy crush when you have one of you arms wrapped up by a cast is definitely challenging.

Knowing not to push the girl, Dr. Mitchell changed the topic,"Honey, I've got class in a hour, is it okay if I leave you here alone? That Jesse guy is coming soon right?" Dr. Mitchell looked at his watch and asked the tiny brunette.

"Yeah, dad, it's fine. Don't let your world stop turning because of me." Beca replied without even looking up.

"Ok, I'll be here as soon as my classes are over, I'm glad you're awake now. Call me if you need anything." Dr. Mitchell laughed nervously, he decided that he should head home and tidy up himself up before classes, since he didn't get the chance to do so last night. So he took his keys and headed towards the door.

"Dad?" Beca called softly, and the old man turned around and looked at her daughter lovingly.

"Thank you, for staying with me all night." the brunette whispered, Dr. Mitchell smiled warmly at his daughter and nodded, "I was here because I love you and I care for you, so no need to say thank you." Beca gave the man a timid smile and waved her dad goodbye.

After her dad left, Beca put her phone away and started to really take in her surroundings. A machine was hooked to her body and she was in a hideous hospital gown, which will most definitely ruin her badass reputation. Last night was still a blur to Beca, but bits and pieces of flashbacks were starting to come together. Her chest hurts and she's not sure whether it's because of the surgery she just got out of, or was it aching because of a certain redhead. 

Beca never liked the hospital, it looks and smells like death. Cryings because of losing a loved one, or sitting on a chair motionlessly waiting for the doctor to exit the surgery room only to tell them that everything is alright. Those were memories Beca never dared to reveal. It was exactly what she went through when her mom was rushed to the hospital. It wasn't easy for a young girl like Beca.

Love is weakness. That's what Beca learned the year her mother died.

Some people have the power to just come in like a wrecking ball, they shatter down all the walls you once built up to protect yourself and leave you unguarded, only to hurt you one day when you're the least aware. Just like what her mom did, just like what Ashley did, just like what... Chloe did.

Getting in this accident was probably somehow a good thing. It gives the brunette a chance to distance herself from the Bellas. Which is exactly what she needed right now. Everything does happen for a reason huh? It's time for a break, Beca knew she needed to put space between her and all the girls, before she got emotionally drained. Recent incidents have given the brunette too many emotions that it frightened her. This is the right thing to do. 

"Becaw," a familiar voice spoke up. 

Beca looked up and saw Jesse at her bedside. The treble paused and took in the shorter girl's appearance, she had casts on her right leg and her left arm, bandages were wrapped around her head indicating that she hurt her head bad. Then was her face, the uncertainty and doubt in her eyes, lacking the carefreeness and asshole-y they used to have. The deep blue orbs that used to be insanely alike with the waves of the ocean, now holds nothing but dullness. 

"Beca, how are you feeling?" The boy asked softly and grabbed a seat, sitting down next to the bed.

"My body hurts from time to time, but I guess I'll be fine. Plus I can still nail any level on candy crush so the injuries aren't that serious," Beca shrugged as she tried to sit up. Her effort however in vain, she could hardly move herself other than her unharmed hand. She groaned at the pain as she struggled again and again, like a turtle on its back trying to flip onto its feet again.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself," Jesse said worriedly as he leaned in to help the girl to a comfortable sitting posture. The girl winced at the pain when the boy accidentally applied too much pressure on her shoulders. The boy gave her an apologetic look and sat back down on his chair.

"So, wanna talk about it?" Jesse said in a small voice. He knew the brunette was not herself last night, she drank a lot and that's probably the reason why she ended up in the hospital. Moreover, the girl didn't want anyone of the Bellas to know about this, not even Chloe. Speaking of Chloe, she offered to go to Beca's dorm with Jesse after the party, which the boy gladly agreed. However, when they only found a worried Kimmy Jin back at the dorm, they started to panic. Being optimistic as always, Jesse assured the red head that Beca probably stayed at a friend's or maybe even at her dad's, her phone probably died and she didn't have a charger with her, the boy spent at least 30 minutes to finally calm the red head, and they went back to their individual dorm. Yet he could still tell that Chloe was worried sick. He didn't know much details of what happened between them, Aubrey's vague description of the story still wasn't enough. However, from the look on Chloe's face, guilt and sadness, he knew that the red head blamed Beca's actions that night on herself.

"The accident or whatever happened yesterday?" Beca asked.

"Both." The boy stated as he rested his chin on both of his hands, placing his elbows on his thighs.

"Well, the accident, I remember seeing a white light, it either belonged to a car, or I just caught a glimpse of heaven," The brunette replied sarcastically.

"you didn't drive did you?" Jesse scolded the shorter girl.

"Dude no, I walked home, I probably just walked onto the main road accidentally, wanna pinky swear?" the girl smirked.

"You're lucky you're still alive,"Jesse deadpanned, "How about tell me what happened yesterday, with Chloe." Beca shifted nervously on her bed, inner debating whether she should tell the boy how broken she feels inside, but after seconds of serious consideration (well, since the unit is in seconds, it wasn't probably that much of a serious consideration.) 

"Um maybe, just not right now." The girl nodded and sighed before continuing,"But Jesse, can you do me a favor?"

The tension following the sentence was freaking the girl out, she squirmed uncomfortably under Jesse's stare, he was trying to figure her out. He could have, if it was in normal situtaions, but this Beca is hard to read, there seemed to be a veil covering Beca's heart, preventing people to get hold of what it really is thinking. So he nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, sure..."

Beca smiled sadly and continued, "First, I need you to promise me that nobody other than you and my dad can know about this accident," 

"I don't get it Beca, why don't you want them to know," The boy was so confused right now, what exactly triggered this part of Beca that forced her over the edge? She's shutting everyone out again, Jesse looked at the brunette sadly, at least she is still letting him in.

"Yeah, and don't interrupt me, this is very hard for me, please let me finish first," Beca replied with a small voice. Jesse remained silent and nodded.

"Secondly, I need you to tell Aubrey that i'm taking a break from the Bellas this school year. Come up with whatever movie excuses you can think of, but DON'T mention my accident. Tell them not to look for me, that I need some time alone. Let them know I'm fine, let Chloe know I'm fine." Beca's voice cracked at the mention of the red head's name. She is fighting back all her tears, she didn't want to do this, but she knew this needed to be done. For the sake of her broken heart, for the sake of Chloe's happiness.

"Lastly, can you help get me a new cellphone plan, I need to change my number." Beca then paused for awhile thinking of any other possible things she needed Jesse to help her with, figuring she probably wouldn't need anymore for now, she said, "Yeah I think that's about it, can you help me with it?" Beca said, and looked hopefully at Jesse.

This conversation wasn't what Jesse was expecting, he figured he'd come over here, and 'cheer' Beca up with some cheesy Disney movies, and maybe call the girls and hang out at Beca's room together. Chloe would be there looking over Beca protectively, while the other girls awwws at the sight, and eventually Beca would give up being this hella stubborn and make up with Chloe, finally they would admit their feelings for each other and live a happily ever after. 

_This_ , was not what he had in mind. Beca was still here and yet her usual self is not. The insecure, suppressed, and closed off freshman Beca that Jesse thought was long gone is emerging from the depth of Beca's body. The atmosphere that was caused by "that Beca" is suffocating Jesse, the girl used to push Jesse away, saying that there's a demon inside of her, Jesse didn't really pay attention to the words until now. Maybe that version of Beca, the girl who didn't believe in love, who didn't think she was worth it, is in fact the demon Beca was referring to.

Jesse took Beca's hand and locked the girl's gaze, "You sure about all this?" 

"Yeah..." Beca replied softly, she never knew one simple word could bring so much pain. This confirmation means the end of so many things that once brought the girl happiness.

Yeah,

I'm ending my life as a Bella.

Yeah,

I'm taking break from the girls.

Yeah, 

I'm probably not going to see Chloe ever again.

_Yeah._

"If that's what you want me to do, I'll do it. But I also need you to promise me one thing ok?" Jesse tightened the grip around the girl's hand, the girl hummed and looked into the boys eyes, "You at least can't push me away."

xxx

Standing in front of the auditorium door, Jesse sighed deeply. This is not going to be easy. First, seeing the disappointing looks on the girls' faces, not cool. Second, seeing Chloe's heart break right in front of him, not cool. Lastly, having Aubrey yell at him asking why Beca is doing this, definitely not cool.

He slowly turned the knob and walked inside. The sound of the heavy metal door closing caught the girl's attention. The chattering stopped once all of them noticed the serious look on Jesse's face. Chloe frowned at the boys appearance and eyed him intently. All the Bella's had their eyes on the boy while he walked slowly towards them, the sounds his shoes made sound oddly heavy, which caused shiver up his spine. 

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Aubrey asked once the boy got close enough. 

"Um well, I'm here to deliver a message," Jesse started, he looked around at all the girls, and Aubrey gave him a nod, he sighed, "a message from Beca."

Upon hearing the brunettes name, all the Bellas softened their expression and gathered around the boy, Aubrey however wasn't that amused, "Why couldn't she 'deliver' this message by herself? There's this thing called texting, why is she being Harry Potter now and treating you like her owl?" Chloe nudged Aubrey playfully, and turned her head to Jesse, "Jeez Jesse I thought something terrible happened, you know, the face you had when-" the red head stopped rambling as she noticed the serious look that was still glued to Jesse's face, her smile faded, "Jesse, what's wrong?"

The boy grabbed a chair nearby and motioned the others to follow, "I think you all should sit down," The girls obliged and each took a chair. They placed the chairs in a circle and sat down silently, something was up and the girl's needed to know exactly what. Since Beca was absent today, they thought that this 'message' might be the answer to her not being here.

As the group settled, Jesse noticed the absence of Ashley and raised his brows, "Where is Ashley?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and replied bitterly, "Hangover I suppose."

"Oh," Jesse replied. The boy looked at his hands, his palms were sweating crazily, so he wiped the sweats off on his pants. 'Beca Mitchell you owe me 20 hours of moviecation' he muttered annoyingly at himself.

"Jesse, what's the message, you're freaking me out." Chloe said worriedly.

Jesse took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the pressure that the 8 pairs of eyes were adding on to him. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously and finally, told them what Beca wanted them to know. He made sure not to mention the accident, and the fact of how painful Beca looked when telling him that.

After he finished, everyone had a mixture of shock and confusion on her face. And Chloe? She looks heart broken, her body was shaking slightly, and a tear silently left her eyes when Jesse specifically mentioned that Beca wanted to let Chloe know that she was fine, and that she just wanted to be alone. Chloe was always then to interrupt Beca's sacred alone time, so telling the red head not to bother the brunette, is like forcing Taylor Swift not to write any songs related to her own personal life.

"So she just decided to leave us?" Amy spoke up, her tone was deadly serious as she looked at Jesse demanding an answer.

"Amy, she's not leaving anyone, trust me, time and space is what she needs the most right now, I'll keep an eye on her." Jesse said.

"Is she okay? I mean the Beca I know wouldn't just leave like this, she knows she can come to us right? She didn't need to shut us out." Stacie asked, she was worried about her best friend, and her heart stings when knowing that Beca went to Jesse after what happened last night, why Jesse though, she thought they were close enough for Beca to trust all her problems on her.

"She's fine," Jesse breathed out, "I guess. But I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I promise." 

"Promise is a big word," a small voice said.

Jesse turned his head to the source and his expression softened when he saw the broken red head in front of him, he placed his hand on her lap and replied, "I know. But I mean it."

xxx

After assuring the girls that Beca was fine, Jesse looked at his watch and figured he should probably head to the store and get Beca a new number. So he bid his goodbyes and walked towards the door.

"Jesse," Chloe called and ran after the boy.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you and Beca back together," Chloe whispered hesitantly, afraid of the answer she might get, "I mean, why did she go to you, why did she ask you to deliver this whole she needs time to herself speech," Chloe rambled on, "why didn't she," a sob left Chloe's mouth, "Come to me?"

It hurts Jesse to lie to all of the girls, Beca was not at all fine, she was broken physically and mentally. But seeing Chloe in front of him, so afraid and vulnerable, the guilt he felt only grew stronger. Not knowing what else he could do, he pulled the girl into his arms.

"No, we're not together, she's so gay I can't even have her to look at me like the way she looks at you," Jesse whispered into Chloe's ear, the red head managed to let out a soft chuckle, "Chloe,she just needs time, and eventually she'll come to you okay?" The boy could feel tears on his shoulders so he hugged the girl tighter, hoping this act of comfort can somehow mend a bit of her broken heart. Chloe sunk into the boy's arms, hoping that everything could be alright.

After they let go of eachother, Jesse smiled warmly at Chloe and turned to the door.

As the metal door closed behind him, he leaned helplessly on it and wondered how this simple, and innocent love story of Bechloe managed to turn out to be this depressing, and so full of angst. The boy truly believed in happy endings, but the happy ending for these two girls seemed incredibly far away. He just hoped that in the end, they still are the ones standing next to each other. 

xxx

It has been a month since Chloe last heard from Beca, she thought the brunette would just be gone for a few days and return with that sheepish smile saying that everything's fine and she's not actually quitting the Bellas. 

_Oh how naive was Chloe._

One week without the brunette was hard enough for the red head. She never knew she could miss a person THIS much, life without Beca just wasn't, complete. 

Not being able to handle the distance, Chloe decided to ignore whatever Jesse told them and to just wait outside of Beca's dorm room, trying to meet Beca 'coincidentally', so she went there everyday, every single free period. But the only person she coincidentally met was Kimmy Jin. She tried asking the Asian where her roommate was, yet the only response Kimmy gave was a shrug saying that she received a text a few days back saying that Beca would be away for awhile.

Chloe also would stand under the big oak tree from time to time where she knew was Beca's favourite place to listen to music and relax, she figured that if something really was bothering the brunette, forcing her to quit the Bellas, this tree should be a every day must visit spot. Yet, still no sign of Beca.

_It's as if Beca vanished into thin air._

_And a part of Chloe vanished with her as well._

xxx

Rehearsals wasn't the same without Beca, no one dared mention her name. They still talk and laugh like they used to, but they all knew something was missing. Upon realising the brunettes disappearance, Ashley hardly showed up at rehearsals either, and today was no exception. It's as if Beca was the reason why she joined the Bellas. Well, probably.

"Ok, girls, that's about it for today," Aubrey announced, "The dean emailed me earlier saying that he wanted the Bellas and the trebles to perform together at some sort of musical event Barden's holding next month," Aubrey rolled her eyes and continued, "Which I find totally unnecessary. So I arranged a meeting next week with them and we could discuss our set list together," the blonde paused and looked at the girls. She knew how empty they all felt, because she feels hella empty at the moment as well, she then carried on, "and I realised we are all a bit off considering few events that happened recently," Aubrey chose the words carefully, considering the word  _Beca_  might not be something the girls are ready to hear, especially Chloe, "so we are having a Bellas sleepover tonight at Chloe and my dorm, so I expect you all be there at 7:00 sharp!" 

After the announcement, the girls all facial expression brightened up a bit. They started chattering excitedly about the bonding night and soon gathered their stuff and left the auditorium, leaving only Aubrey and Chloe behind.

Aubrey went over to the piano and grabbed her bag, when she turned her head, she noticed that her best friend hasn't moved an inch since the movies night announcement. Chloe was just standing there, looking at the ground, with her hands hanging there. 

Aubrey sighed and cautiously walked over to the redhead, just as she was about to tell her to grab her stuffs and head home, Chloe whispered, "I should text Beca about this movie night shouldn't I?"

Aubrey shook her head sadly and reached out for Chloe's hand leading her to the nearest bench and sat both of them down, she knew how Beca's sudden disappearance has affected Chloe. For the past few weeks, Chloe hasn't been herself, AT ALL. The redhead may seem normal on the outside, but as her best friend and an observant Posen, Aubrey knew she was hurting inside. Chloe cannot understand why Beca is distancing herself from the Bellas, and from her, what's worse is that she can't seem to locate the brunette anywhere on campus. Beca has already become a big part of the redheads life, so she could understand why the red head feel so empty.

It's weird though, Aubrey has been pondering on this whole Becas leaving incident and it was just so not Beca. Freshman Beca may be a quitter because she was afraid of letting anyone in, but this Beca has changed, she hardly runs away from her problems anymore. So why? The last time she saw Beca was at the parties, where she saw the brunette shutting down her emotions because of what happened between Ashley and Chloe. Afterwards, Beca left the party without saying goodbye. Finally announced her 'break' through Jesse the next day. Things are just not adding up. The blonde glanced at her bestfriend, who was staring blankly ahead of her.

"Beca seems serious when she said she's taking a years break huh?" Aubrey started. Chloe nodded silently at the blonds word.

"But I hate seeing you like this Chloe, I hate seeing you not being yourself," Aubrey continued and placed her hands on the red heads shoulders. 

"But Bree.." Chloe begin with a small voice, "I miss her." The tears Chloe had managed to hold back for the past few weeks are all coming back now, "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, if I knew Ashley was going to cause problems, I'd never talk to her in the first place," Chloe sobbed and covered her face with her hands, "what if Beca hates me, Bree, I can't live with that, she means too much to me."

There it is, Aubrey thought to herself, Chloe blamed herself for everything Beca did. Aubrey knows what happened that night pushed Beca over the edge, but never had she expected Beca to actually take a break or even quit the Bellas. She furrowed her brows, trying to remember every details that happened that night.

_She remembered_  seeing Beca and Chloe leaving the crowd and sat down on the sofa to talk.

_She remembered_ Stacie dragging her along to get some drinks whilst coming up with an idea to not have Ashley invited to another Bellas bonding party.

_She remembered_  seeing Ashley holding on tight to Chloe, who looked awkward and nervous at the contact. Having Beca's back facing her, she didn't quite catch the brunettes expression.

_She remembered_  going back to the girls, Beca having her furious bitch face on, which is not a resting one. 

What exactly went wrong that night, what exactly happened that pushed the brunette over the edge? 

Aubrey knew she needed to figure this out, for Chloe. But she didn't know how.

"You can't beat yourself up because of this Chloe.." Aubrey said cautiously, "It wasn't entirely your fault, shit in life happens. It's not like Beca hasn't been mad at people before, she'll come around."

Chloe looked at her best friend with teary eyes and choked out, " But Beca always comes to me even when she's pissed off, and she never ignores me-"

"Woah, who said that midget is ignoring you," Aubrey interrupted. "She probably went on a vacation with her beloved family or some sort, none of us saw her on campus which is weird considering some of us have the same classes as her."

"But she doesn't pick up my calls anymore, she doesn't even reply to my texts, she never does that Bree," Chloe replied sadly.

"She probably went to South Africa to help the poor and you know how bad the service there is," Aubrey joked trying to lighten up the mood.

Chloe chuckled softly at the blondes words, maybe Beca did went on a vacation to clear her head, at least that's what she wants herself to believe now.

Xxx

"Becaw!" Jesse chirped as he walked in the room holding a bag of Taco Bell in his left hand.

Beca smirked at the sight and replied, "thanks dude, I never thought you'd actually get dinner for me just because you lost a bet."

"Nope I didn't lose the bet, you obviously cheated, I'm just being a nice and soft lesbro here, mission accomplished" Jesse grinned and handed Beca the bag. The brunette rolled her eyes at the boy but accepted the bag gratefully. 

She's been stuck in the hospital for over a month now, if it wasn't because of Jesse, she'd probably die of boredom. The boy also offered to get her the notes for her class, so the brunette at least have something to do. But of course Beca would do anything but study, a few days after trying to study the notes, she forced the boy to head over to her dorm and pick up her laptop for her. She can catch up with her studies later, studying in the hospital is just something she would never want to do. The atmosphere is already suffocating, and studying is just going to add on the tension.

As the pair were enjoying their tacos, Beca noticed Jesse was being oddly quiet today, which was abnormal considering the boy always has something to say.

She nudged the boy and asked, "dude, why're you all quiet today?"

Jesse looked at the brunette and replied happily, "I just ran into your dad on his way out, he told me that you're getting discharged next week!" 

Beca smirked and said, "someone wants me back in school huh, eager much?"

"No not really, I'm totally not eager, I just feel bad for Kimmy Jin, she needs to stand having you as a roommate again." Jesse retorted and tried keeping a straight face, and yet failed miserably.

Beca smirked and slapped her best friend on the arm. "Watch what you're saying Swanson!"

"Owww Mitchell! I hate you!" Jesse complained, "You're lucky I'm even here dude ! I still don't get why you don't want to tell Chl-" Upon realising what he was about to say, Jesse shut up instantly and stuttered, "Beca I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The brunette froze at the name but her expression softened seconds later, she hesitantly placed her hand on the boys shoulder and sighed, "No dude it's fine, you're not like forbidden to say her name." 

"You know she's been a mess since you were gone right?" Jesse said, this is something he's been wanting to tell Beca for awhile. He's noticed Chloe on campus from time to time. She's not her usual bubbly self that beams at every single thing around her. The day Beca asked him to get her laptop, he arrived at approximately 6 pm and saw Chloe standing in front of the DJ's dorm. He had to wait by the corner until the redhead leaves so that he could get the laptop. He didn't want to be bombarded with questions on why he's sneaking into the brunette's dorm. So he waited, as time went by, his heart hurt at the sight he saw. It was around 1 am when Aubrey appeared and begged Chloe to go back and sleep. Jesse looked intently at the exchange between them, apparently, Chloe has been doing this for days, and she hasn't been treating herself well lately, she'd ignore her meals just to stay in case Beca arrived, after 30 minutes, Chloe finally gave in to her best friend, with her shoulders slouched down, she followed the blonde and left.

Beca furrowed her brows and wondered out loud, "Why is she a mess?"

Jesse sighed in defeat and exlaimed, "Beca, she misses you! When are you planning on letting her know, letting the girls know?" 

Beca replied bitterly, "Why would they care, plus they have Ashley now."

"Woah, hold up Rebecca," Jesse groaned, "Why are you all insecure again, we've had this conversation for SO many times, they love you!" Jesse shook his head in disbelief and continued, "Do you know how painful it is for me to lie in Chloe's face saying that you want her to give you some space?" Beca shook her head hesitantly, "Do you know Chloe thought we were back together?" Jesse emphasised the word we.

Beca raised her brows and breathed out, "She what?" 

_Why would she thought that we're back together?_

"Yes Beca, she thought we were back together, because YOU didn't go to her when you obviously was having a hard time, at least that's what they thought. They don't know you're lying here on a hospital bed, I could tell Chloe blamed herself for your quitting the Bellas."Jesse knew the brunette needs to know what her actions has done to her friends, especially to Chloe. Not being able to let Chloe know how Beca really was is literally killing the boy. 

"But it's not her fault." Beca said with a small voice, in a defeated tone.

"Well she doesn't know that," Jesse pointed out. "Can you tell me why you did all this, not letting the girls know about the accident, and the obvious attempt of pushing them away, please tell me Beca," Jesse pleaded.

"I honestly don't know Jesse, there's this voice inside my head saying that I should keep this all to myself, maybe that night was too much to me."Beca admitted quietly. She knew the boy was going to make her talk about this some day, maybe today is the day.

"Can you tell me why that night was too much?" Jesse started cautiously.

Beca sighed, she doesn't know the exact reason why, and she has been trying to figure out why for the past few weeks. She may have already have come up with the slightest possibility that sort of triggered this insecure side of her, and the brunette figured she needed to let someone know. It was the time.

"I guess it all started with Ashley coming back, you know my history with her, and she just waltzed back into my life as if nothing happened, I mean what's done is done, I don't care what her excuses are. She hurt me and that was what happened." The brunette started, "And that night? She had her hands all over Chloe, I finally gathered the guts to tell Chloe how I feel and-" Beca clenched her jaws at the memories, she cannot forget how mad and hurt she felt.

"Wait, how you feel? What am I missing here Beca?" Jesse interrupted.

"I think I like Chloe more than a friend," Beca murmured.

"Oh, please continue," Jesse nodded gestured her to continue.

"That's it, no why Becaw why speech," the brunette raised her brows and looked at the boy questionably.

"Well, I kinda figured you're not that straight after we broke up, and I always thought there were something going on between you and Chloe, you two are just too blind to see it." Jesse snickered. He admit he may have felt a bit hurt when he found out the bond between Beca and Chloe, but over time, he's learned to accept it. Now all he wants is for the two girls to finally be together. True love doesn't come easy, so when it knocks the door, they need to open it as soon as possible.

Beca scoffed and continued, "Oh right, so what was I saying, oh yeah, that bitch had her hands all over Chloe, and minutes later I realised that they KISSED each other, like how messed up is that? So I drank, and what happened later was a blur. But yeah I ended up here." Beca crossed her arms and frowned, she kind of regretted how she dealt with the situation that night, but this gave her a chance to distance herself from reality, so she really doesn't know what to think.

"So you're mad, because Ashley stopped you from confessing to Chloe, or the fact that she has her hands all over Chloe?" Jesse asked.

"Both I guess.." The brunette shrugged and replied.

"So you care for Chloe," Jesse continued.

"Duh, obviously!" Beca rolled her eyes and looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Then why keep this from her?" Jesse dead panned and locked the girls eyes with a stern look in his eyes.

"I want her to be happy with Ashley, if that's what Chloe wants. But I can't be the one ruining their happiness or whatsoever." Beca said, she sat up and returned the look the boy was giving her. She has recovered quickly for the few weeks and the only cast she has on left is the one on her legs. Other than that, her body can move normally as if she's never been in the accident. 

"Beca Mitchell, are you even sure that they are together? I don't remember seeing them together on campus." Jesse rubbed the back of his beck with his hands. Chloe may be dumb and kissed Ashley, but he could never picture those two as a couple, it's just unreal. Chloe wouldn't do that to Beca, that's for sure.

"But that's what Ashley said..." Beca said bluntly.

"What did Chloe say?" Jesse replied almost immediately.

"She wanted to explain, but I didn't give her a chance. I was too mad because she kept that from me," Beca looked away from the boys eyes, and Jesse thought he saw a sign of guilt flashed across the girls eyes. He knew he was on the right track to have Beca discover that pushing the girls away is a stupid thing to do, thus, he decided to just push a little bit further.

"So you'd rather trust Ashley, the girl who hurt you years ago, and is the new definition of the word psycho then to listen to the girl who is willing to accept you for who you are, who makes you laugh just by being themselves, who obviously means everything to you?" The boy asked and leaned his back to the chair, "Give the girl some credit Beca, give her a chance to explain."

"But this hurts so much Jesse, these emotions are too much to me" Beca said weakly as she wiped her eyes, trying to stop the tears from leaving. Jesse smiled warmly and said, "What is love without the pain Beca? Love is like the stars in the sky, pain is like the darkness of the night sky, the darkness elevates the stars, makes them shine brighter. Same as pain and love, without pain, love would be too simple, and not worth fighting for. The question here now is will you regret not giving the girl a chance years later?" Beca looked at Jesse, astounded by the touching speech he just delivered, and for the first time in weeks, she let out a genuine smile, and nodded.

"Then go get your girl" Jesse concluded and smiled.

"Umm I can't really go anywhere with my broken leg Jesse," Beca joked and pointed at her cast.

"At least promise me you'll talk to her when you get back to Barden?" The boy replied.

"I'll consider it Jesse, but thank you, for what you said," Beca was grateful for what Jesse said, it made her realize that maybe everything was just a scheme Ashley pulled.

"Just fulfilling my duty of a lesbro!" Jesse wriggled his brows playfully. 

Beca leans back to her pillow and started to go through her thoughts. Ashley may not be together with Chloe, but she knows that eventually Chloe is going to fall head over heels for a person.

Thats why the DJ still isn't sure whether she is ready to confront the red head yet. A small part of her felt guilty for hurting Chloe, as furious she was that night, she noticed the expression Chloe had when she snapped at her, one harsh sentence seemed to kill all the rainbows and butterflies in the girl. She hated being the reason of the girls sadness, maybe that's why she decided to fade out of Chloe's life in the first place. She knows she cannot stand seeing Chloe with another person, the pain of not being miss Right for the redhead would bring out the bitchy and jealous side of herself, that version of Beca couldn't care less of who she hurts or what she says, which will definitely add a lot of pain to people around her. The last thing she wants to do is to hurt Chloe again. This is the reason why she left, this is the reason why she's not sure if she should be a part of the red heads life again.

As for the other Bellas, Beca honestly has nothing against them, but Chloe and the girls are like a package, so if staying in touch with them means she might bump into Chloe by accident, she'd rather give up the friendship she has with them. Being Beca Mitchell, this is the best approach she could come up with to deal with the situation. It sucks, it's stupid, but at least the brunette knows Chloe could be protected from the bitchy side of her. And that's all that matters.

xxx

It was around 6:30, Aubrey and Chloe were busy preparing for the Bellas bonding party. They bought a good amount of drinks and snacks, knowing how vital food is to them, well, Fat Amy to be specific. After the talk they had back at the auditorium, Chloes mood seemed to have brightened up a bit. Knowing that the brunette might not be ignoring her, the red head feels like a big weight has been lift off her chest, she'll talk to Beca, after she comes back from wherever she's at right now.

The doorbell rang and Chloe went to the door, she greeted all the girls and gestured them to come in. The girls were chattering like crazy, and were all dressed in comfy shirts and sweatpants.

"We're watching one tree hill today!" Stacie announced.

"But that's not a movie! I want to watch titanic." Amy argued, "we should watch it in honor of Leo finally winning an Oscar!" 

"Jack died, Rose lives, we all know the story!" Stacie rolled her eyes and replied, "plus one tree hill has same great music, we could probably use some of it for our set list! Also Sophia bush is like so hot," the long legged brunette wriggled her brows and said.

"Stacie, what did you just say?" Aubrey appeared out of no where and asked with a wide smile on her face," Sophia bush is what?" The blonde smiled sweetly at Stacie and carried on.

"Sophia bush is, uh, not as hot as you babe," Stacie stammered, the pair decided to make it official a week ago, the Bellas were all surprised of the idea of them together but however they were all very supportive of the relationship.

"Nice save," Aubrey said and gave the brunette a small peck on the lips, "but I'm totally down with watching one tree hill, what do you guys think?"

The other Bellas all nodded, Amy however crossed her arms and stated," you all are very disrespective to Leo,"

"Come on Amy, I bought some of your favorite snacks, and some booze, let's just watch it next time, we can even have a movie night dedicated to him?" Chloe assured the Aussie and winked playfully.

"Fine," Amy let out a sigh, "Since I was once voted the most caring and understanding hottie in Tasmania, I'm willing to make this sacrifice for all you twig bitches."

Stacie grinned widely and skipped over to the living room, good thing the girls have Netflix so binge watching shows are easy.

Cynthia rose suggested that they start watching from season 6, she heard there were some cool drama in the season. While Stacie fiddled with the remote, the other girls all sat down, making themselves comfortable. Fat Amy grabbed a bunch of snacks and settled them on the floor right next to her.

Xxx

_12:30am_

The girls were at their who knows how many episodes, and were all starting to feel sleepy. Chloe has her head rested on Amys shoulder, while Stacie has her head on Aubreys lap. Lily wrapped a blanket around her and she basically looks like a cacoon. Amy on the other hand, finished the snacks already and is fighting the urge to keep her eyes open. They could see on screen that Brooke was at her clothing store talking with her assistant. 

"Y'all are getting tired," Stacie yawned, "maybe we should go to sleep." Stacie reached for the remote when suddenly a familiar music started playing.

_Won't you come see about me?_   
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

Stacie froze at the music and she turned her head to look at the screen, Brooke was dancing weirdly to the music, clearly enjoying the melody.

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_   
_Giving me everything inside and out and_

She then looked at the girls and all of them were wearing this shocked and nervous expression. Because this music, reminds them of the one person they were too afraid to talk about, the certain brunette who went against tradition and created the perfect set list which brought them a first place in finals last semester.

_Don't you, forget about me_   
_Don't, don't, don't, don't_   
_Don't you, forget about me_

_As you walk on by_   
_Will you call my name?_   
_As you walk on by._

Stacie quickly turned off the television, and shifted back to her spot. Waiting for someone who dare break the silence.

"I'm not sure if she's ever gonna come back, but I miss her, and I'll never forget about her." Amy broke the silence with a small voice. She missed her short friend, and not having a person to tease with about their height everyday is kind of pointless. She hasn't even tried this new nickname she came up for the brunette- tinkerbecs.

Aubrey took in the girls expression and sighed, "Girls I know we have all been avoiding talking about her leaving us for the past few weeks," she started, "I'm sure she'll come back when she's done having her alone time." The blonde glanced at Chloe, wanting to know if it was okay to continue, Chloe in return gave her a soft smile. "But since she's not back yet, I want us all to talk about whatever is in our heart, get it out of our chest, so we could at least hold it together until she's back." 

Seeing that no one would probably want to start first, Aubrey took a deep breath, "I'll start first then, at first, the midget really annoyed the shit out of me, she's always testing my limits and challenging me in the most inappropriate times." The girls let out a soft chuckle, they all remembered how intense it was seeing Aubrey and Beca argue every single day. It's like a free soap opera to watch, "But after I got to know her better, I realized she's not that annoying and I don't hate her." The blonde admitted, she then shot fat amy a look wanting her to be next, the Aussie nodded and cleared her throat, "shawshank was the first Bella I met at the activities fair, she was awkward, and happen to be at a deaf Jews booth when we met, but yeah, she's talented, and has a big fat heart even if she doesn't admit it. She's the big BM, and I feel so lucky to have met her in my life." 

The Bellas all nodded and hummed in agreement, the DJ was certainly someone, and they're willing to have her as a friend for eternity. CR smiled and started, "Beca has always been like a sister I've never had, she may be snarky at times, but she can be caring and soft as well. She helped me out with my girlfriend problems, she told me that if I love her, I need to fight for her. She said it's nice having someone fight for you, and told me to be that someone for the person I care for. I don't know why she mumbled something saying she wished she had that someone in her life like that as well. She's too insecure, what she doesn't know is that we are all by her side, and is WILLING to be that someone in her life. I love her, and I hope she can come back soon." CR's speech made the girls teary eyed, because it was so true. They were a family, and they will be there for each other, Beca yet was too oblivious to notice. If she only knew, maybe she'd have come over and talked to them about her problems. 

"Beca didn't run off when I showed her my collection of various fur from different animals, which is nice, because people usually stop talking to me when I show them that collection," Lily said out of no where, the girls all looked at her with wide eyes, while Lily was just sitting there looking at them with a creepy smile hung on her face.

"Beca knew I was literally here the whole time, she always tells me that I matter and I am awesome," Jessica spoke, earning a few laughs from the other girls."we know you're here the entire time, your name is on the registration list Janice," said Amy as she put her hands on Jessica's shoulders, "my name is Jessica, Amy!" Jessica exclaimed, and slapped te Aussie on her thigh. "I wasn't done with my sentence! I was meaning to say janic-essica!" Amy defended herself. 

The other Bellas giggled at the interactions between their two fellow mates. Stacie coughed to catch the girls attention, "Beca has become one of my best friends these past few months, she proved to me that love is real, is in fact beautiful," Stacie looked at Chloe and gave her a soft smile, "so I decided to give my hunter a break, and I'm lucky I found the perfect girl." Stacie took Audrey's hands and gave it a light squeeze, the blonde blushed at her girlfriends confession. 

The girls awwwed at the sight, the love they share is so beautiful, then their eyes all landed on Chloe, she was the only one who hasn't spoken yet, and the girls all are very curious of what the red head is gonna say. Noticing the eyes on her, Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously, "I guess it's my turn then," Aubrey placed her hand on the red heads shoulders and encouraged softly, "go on Chloe,"

The red head sighed, "Beca Mitchell, where can I even start, she's perfect, beautiful, inside and out. She tries acting like a badass daily but I know deep down she's softer than a marshmallow, when being with her, she makes me laugh, with all her awkward gestures and sarcastic comments, she's something, no, she's everything to me. I don't know why it took me this long to realize that, the fact that I- I love her," Chloes voice faded into a whisper and if the Bellas hadn't been listening to her intently, they wouldn't be able to catch the words. 

"GROUP HUG," Amy hollered and threw herself at Chloe, all the Bellas laughed and soon surrounded the red head, giving her the best group hug ever. Chloe giggled at this and a single tear left her eyes, the tear was mixed with happiness and sadness, but at least in this moment, she feels lucky to have the girls in her life, she knows they're gonna be friends for lifetime. With all the squeezing and hugging, Stacie squealed saying, "once a Bella, always a Bella!" All of them know she's referring to a certain DJ, and without hesitation, they chanted simultaneously," once a Bella, always a Bella." In that moment, all they could feel was the amount of love surrounding them, and just for a second, they forget the pain of not having Beca around, they forgot the hollowness in their hearts. They knew it was going to be okay, and eventually, Beca will return, and the Bellas could be complete once again.  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

The auditorium was gathered with trebles and Bellas, they were here today to discuss the set list they're going to use for the upcoming musical event the school asked them to participate in.

Benji and Jesse, the captains of the trebles, are probably the most mature out of all the boys. While all the other boys were hollering and messing around, those two boys were brainstorming and writing down possible ideas on to their notebook. 

The Bellas on the other hand, most of them were being their usual self. Amy was bragging to the boys about her boyfriends #1 to #10, Stacie was by Aubreys side, laughing at buzzfeed articles. Lily, she's here but nobody knows the exact spot, probably under one of those benches. CR and Jessica were practicing beatbox, and Chloe, she still hasn't gotten back to her usual bubbly self, but she's trying and she's getting there. She stood there politely and chatted to one of a new treble that just got in this year. As for Aubrey, she was scoffing at how immature the boys are and mentally cursing at the dean. How even did he assume that the two groups could get along just yet.

"Bree, stop worrying, it's gonna be okay," noticing her girlfriends annoyed expression, Stacie squeezed her shoulders and assured.

Aubrey sighed at the contact and replied, "I really hate myself for agreeing to this whole mess, but what else can I do" 

Aubrey then gloomily walked to the middle of the auditorium and clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention, "Bellas gather up! We should start discussing the set list!"

Hearing their captains announcement all the Bellas jogged towards her and sat down on the chairs that were already placed in a circle.

"Um Aubrey," Benji hesitantly squeaked from behind, "we have some ideas so we're wondering if we could participate," 

"Yeah we came up with songs we could use for different styles and scenarios," Jesse added with a grin.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said, "yeah yeah you can join,"

"Bree be nice!" Chloe pinched her best friend and scolded.

"Jesus Chloe, alright, boys you may join us." Aubrey rubbed her arms and murmured.

"Great, here, take a look at our songs suggestions!" Benji replied joyfully and handed the notebook to the blonde.

Aubrey accepted it reluctantly and started flipping through the pages, after a few minutes her expression shifted from uninterested to slightly impressed.

"I must say, this is amazing, if we added a few more adjustments to set list B and along with some nice choreography, the performance will no doubt be amazing." Aubrey stated. 

She was impressed by the songs the boys chose, "but who can do the music arrangement, we don't really have anyone now...," she continued hesitantly.

"I have my ways don't worry!" Jesse replied, he was for sure going to ask Beca for help but he figured he shouldn't be mentioning the brunette's name just yet. He wanted to, but as a friend who keeps promises, he couldn't. 

Suddenly he felt a vibrate in his pocket, he took out his phone and frowned at the caller ID

_'Dr. Mitchell Calling_ '

Beca is getting discharged from the hospital today, her dad should be busy filling the papers and handling her stuff, wait, what if something happened to her?

"Umm I'm sorry I really need to take this call," Jesse said nervously.

Aubrey nodded and turned her head to the Bellas and the remaining trebles.  
"So Chloe, you're gonna be in charge of the choreography ok?..."

xxx

"Hi Dr.Mitchell what's wrong, did something happen to Beca?" Jesse asked immediately when he answered the phone.

"No she's fine, but she's still at the hospital," Dr. Mitchell replied with a whisper.

Jesse frowned at the word and asked," isn't she supposed to be discharged like, right now?"

"Yeah but I am stuck in a emergency staff meeting and I really can't get out of it, Beca isn't going to be able to get out of there on her own, I called her and said I'll send someone else to get her," Dr. Mitchell paused for a few seconds then continued, "and she demanded that she wants you."

' _Of course she would want me, no one knows about her accident,'_ Jesse thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'll go there right away," Jesse replied politely.

"My gosh thank you Jesse, I wouldn't know what to do without you, tell Beca I'm sorry?" Dr Mitchell let out a breath of relief and said.

"No problem," Jesse replied softly then hung up his phone.

Jesse stuffed his phone into his pocket and rushed into the auditorium. With all the fella Aca people staring at him, he remained silent while he gathered his belongings. 

After he was roughly done he looked at the group apologetically and said," I'm sorry guys but something urgent came up and I need to leave right now."

Benji looked at him worriedly and asked, "what's wrong dude?"

"Umm my, parents are in town for a few hours and they want me to meet up with them," Jesse replied with the only excuse he could come up with. 

The group nodded and hummed some goodbyes at the response. He then dashed out of the auditorium, wouldn't want to keep that grumpy brunette girl waiting.

After Jesse left, Benji stood there with a suspicious look on his face,"weird," he murmured.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the boy and asked," what's weird?"

"Jesses parents are visiting their friends in Canada, and they're not coming back for another 3 days." Benji explained with his brows furrowed,"I wonder why he lied."

Taking in this entire conversation, Chloe frowned and asked, "Jesse has always been honest, why would he lie?"

"Well, he has been going to places for the past month and wouldn't tell me where, he probably got himself a secret girl friend or some sort," Benji shrugged and replied.

"What do you mean," Chloe crossed her arms and asked. She approached Benjis with a concerned expression on her face.

"Well, I know he has been going to Taco Bell a lot recently, he always buys for two, then he'd say goodbye to me saying he had somewhere he needed to be," Benji replied mindlessly, "he hardly stays at our dorm anymore, and it's been forever since we last had a nice conversation, I miss my bestfriend to be honest," Benji sighed defeatedly.

Chloe's brows shot up when she heard Taco Bell, what if Jesse has been secretly meeting Beca? It is possible since he said he would keep and eye on the stubborn brunette. 

So the red head decided to ask one last question to confirm her suspicions,"Benji, do you remember what he always orders at Taco Bell?"

Benji rubbed the back of his head with his hands and thought hard, "umm his orders are not always the same, oh wait, he always orders, what's that called again, crunch.. Crunchwr.. Oh oh oh crunchwrap supreme!" Benji exclaimed and punched his hands in the air.

_Beca's favorite._

Chloe knows she needs to follow Jesse to wherever he's heading to, a place where Beca might be at.  She mumbled a short reply to Benji and walked to her best friend.

Chloe turned to Aubrey and said with a bright smile on her face, "Bree, I am thinking about going to my dance teacher to ask for some choreography advices, is it okay if I leave early?"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her best friends sudden exchange of attitude, a second ago she was concerned about what Taco Bell orders Jesse places, then now she's thinking about the choreography for their set list. Her friend is weird sometimes. But since Chloe was leaving early for something Bellas related, no wait, Bellas and trebles related, Aubrey nodded to her friend's request.

Chloe mouthed a thank you then grabbed her purse and skipped out the auditorium.

Once the door to the auditorium slammed shut, Chloe's expression immediately changed from an innocent and happy princess to a face of a serious FBI agent. 

She was being serious about hunting Jesse down and ask him nicely where the hell Beca was. This seems like the only opportunity. Chloe ran to her car, which luckily was parked not too far away. 

She knew Jesse was the kind of guy to park his car in the school parking lot so that gave her time to catch up with him. 

As if God was helping her, right after Chloe ignited the car, Jesse's Car drove past hers. The red head grinned at the sight and immediately turned her steering wheel to catch up with the boy. 

As her car tailed after the car in front of hers, the red head stared intently at the space ahead of her.

If Jesse has been visiting this mysterious person, who is most likely to be Beca, that means Beca didn't go abroad, didn't go to Africa to help the poor, and didn't go to school for gods sake. Beca obviously has been distancing herself from all of her friends in barden, well, except for Jesse. Chloe was sad before for sure, but now she was more furious than sad. 

She was mad at the fact that Jesse has been the only one who was able to get to Beca, she was mad at the fact that Beca chose not to even face their problems. Yes what Chloe did was wrong, she knows that, she even hates herself for falling into Ashely's trap. But running away from her problems? Again? Seriously? 

Chloe's grip on the steering wheel tightened, she was fuming inside. Why can't Beca just fucking call her or text her to at least let her know that she's okay. 

She kept her eyes locked on the road and the car ahead of her. Trying to contain her emotions. So she focused on the car in front of her.

_where exactly is Jesse heading_?

After a few minutes passed, Jesse's car turned into a driveway and drove to a parking lot next to Barden hospital.

Chloe's expression hardened when she noticed where she's currently at. 

Did something happen to Jesse's parents? Maybe the boy was telling the truth? She parked her car at the side of the road, the spot she chose gave her the perfect view of the hospital front door, after a few minutes of inner debate, Chloe decided to wait inside the car and to not follow the boy inside. If something did happen to Jesse's parents, Chloe wouldn't want to be the jackass that invades others personal information. 

She took out her phone after she saw the boy rush into the hospital.

Chloe sighed at the sight, she really didn't like hospitals, the sad atmosphere filled with death and desperate hope. It'd be awful if something horrible happened to his family.  

Jesse did look kind of nervous after he got the phone call. Chloe but her bottom lip nervously, praying silently for Jesse's parent, hoping nothing happened to them.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed, not being comfortable in the car seat, the red head sunk into it, and played one of Becas remix of Tonight is the Night, which was one of her favorite ones. Chloe adjusted the phones position and turned the volume all up, with music blasting from her phone, she took a deep breath and locked her eyes to the hospital door hoping the boy could leave the hospital soon. She needs to have some serious talking with him.

xxx

"Becaw," Jesse walked into the room and apologized, "sorry but the paper works took up quite some time." 

"Dude, you're finally here, I've been waiting for so long," Beca exclaimed, "I can't really do anything, my laptop is dead and right now? moving around really isn't an option." Beca said gloomily while pointing to her left leg which has casts on. 

Jesse chuckled at the grumpy brunette, then grabbed her crutch and handed it to her, "C'mon, now let's get you out of this place."

Beca grinned childishly and nodded," Yes please, I can't believe I'm finally free."

Jesse smirked and replied," Someone's excited to go back to school, how adorable."

Beca's face dropped and she shot an annoyed glare at Jesse, "Shut up dude, you're making me look like a nerd."

The boy laughed and picked up Beca's bags, "These are it right? Or are there anything else?"

The shorter brunette shook her head and replied, "Nope those are pretty much it, my dad took most of my stuff back to my dorm yesterday. Jack took out the other two a few minutes ago, he offered to help me bring them to the front door."

Jack was a male nurse Beca befriended at the hospital, he was helping Beca with some physical recovery programs for the past few weeks and those two have gotten pretty close.

"Oh speaking of, your dad says he's sorry, he had this-" Jesse started.

"An emergency meeting," Beca interrupted, "Yeah it's totally fine, he was here for me for the past month, and that already meant a lot." The brunette smiled at the boy.

"Okay, cool," Jesse grinned, he was glad Beca and her dad are on good terms now, it's nice knowing he wouldn't need to stop Beca from strangling her dad when they're in the same room, "So I'm going to walk you to the hospital door, then fetch my car in the parking lot, you just need to wait there for like 5 minutes."

Beca nodded, "Yeah, as long as I'm getting out of this place today, I could be nice and patient for once."

Jesse snorted at this response but put his hand on Beca's arms to give her more support. Beca is still weak on her foot but she's recovering and the doctor said that she could get rid of the cast in a  month if she didn't overuse her leg. 

With her best friend's help Beca slowly reached the front door, she was getting used to her crutch. It was annoying not being able to move around like she used to, but knowing she didn't have any permanent damages on her foot or anywhere else on her body was already good news to her. 

"Okay, Becaw, hand me your bag, I'm going to fetch the car so you wait here, don't move," Jesse ordered as he struggled to pick up all the bags by the doorway.

"Dude, I may not be able to walk around but I have eyes, I can watch the bags until you get here," Beca rolled her eyes and stated.

"oh yeah, then wait here okay? Don't run away," Jesse grinned sheepishly and reminded his best friend one last time, he then sprinted to the parking lot.

"Couldn't run even if I wanted to," Beca mumbled to herself. She steadied herself with her crutch and sat down on a bench nearby, she put on her headphones and placed it over her ears, then took out her phone and of course started playing candy crush.

xxx

A loud ring from the phone startled Chloe, the red head quickly straightened herself, she tried staying awake but with all the rehearsals that have been happening lately and all the late night meaningless 'visits' to Beca's dorm, her body kind of just gave in.

She stretched her arms to loosen her muscles, there were still music blasting from her phone, she has a considerate amount of Beca's mixes in her phone, that's probably the reason why it was still playing. She grabbed her phone and paused the music only to realise it she has been asleep for at least an hour.

"Shit," Chloe cursed silently, she adjusted her position so that she still has the perfect view of the hospital front door. She furrowed her brows when she noticed a familiar petite brunette sitting on a bench nearby, surrounded by 3 or 4 bags and suitcases. The red head squinted her eyes, the headphones the figure had on looks oddly familiar, hoping to take a closer look, Chloe decided to leave the car. The hospital was just across the road anyways.

Chloe locked up her car and slowly approached the familiar brunette, she was fiddling with her phone so Chloe couldn't make out who she was just yet. The red head quickened her pace when the brunette removed her headphones and leaned down to grab something from one of the bags next to her. When the brunette leaned back, she accidentally knocked over something placed next to her. 

' _A crutch_?' Chloe thought to herself.

By this time Chloe was still a few feet away from the brunette, she noticed the cast on one of the girls leg, Chloe frowned at the sight scolding herself not to notice this earlier. Her eyes then scanned up to the headphones hanging elegantly on the girl's neck, weird, it looks exactly like the one she got Beca for Christmas. 

Chloe knows it's never good to spy on someone, but she felt like this girl isn't just ' _someone_ ', thus she walked closer to the brunette, who was on her phone now, the redhead was finally in hearing distance.

_"Yeah Dad, Jesse just went to fetch his car." The brunette spoke._

and just like that, Chloe's eyes widened in shock, realisation, and so much more. It was a sound she has gotten used to for the past year.

_Beca Mitchell_ _._

_What is wrong with her foot?_

_Did she get in an accident?_

_Why didn't I know about this?_

_What happened in the past month?_

So many questions were flying around in Chloe's head. The redhead was fighting to hold back her tears, she is feeling a mix of emotions right now. 

First, she feels insanely confused, what happened to Beca, why is she hurt. 

Second, if Chloe hadn't followed Jesse to the hospital today, will she ever know about this accident Beca was involved in?

Lastly, it hurts so much knowing she wasn't able to be there for Beca, to take care of her. She felt like the worst best friend ever. 

Her body shook slightly as she walked cautiously towards the brunette that was still unaware of her existence. 

Chloe took a deep breath slowly taking in her best friend's beauty, although beca looks paler than usual, she still manages to look flawless. Her brown wavy curls were tied up into a neat ponytail, she was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of white skinny jeans, along with a black converse. 

Chloe tried steadying her heartbeat by inhaling and exhaling slower, which however to no avail. She wanted to say something but so many things were flying around in her head, she managed to squeeze out the only thing she was able to form to words, "Beca Mitchell."

xxx

_"Beca Mitchell." A familiar voice spoke from behind._

Beca froze upon hearing the voice, she has been hearing the voice in her dreams for the past month, but hearing it in real life once again feels so unreal. She didn't know why Chloe was here, and she for sure wasn't ready to face Chloe yet. So she did what she was best at, run away. Well at least she's going to try.

Beca grabbed her crutch hastily and stood up with the help of it. She avoided the bags surrounding her and wobbly walked in the opposite direction of where Chloe's standing. 

_Bad decision_.

The brunette nearly fell over her own foot but she managed to steady herself with her crutch, she winced when accidentally added pressure to her injured foot, "Fuck, this hurts," Beca grumbled to herself.

Chloe's lips quivered looking at the Beca in front of her, she stood frozen not knowing what exactly was right to do at the moment. The Beca standing in front of her seems so close but so far away at the same time. This was the first time Chloe hesitated whether or not to be in any sort of physical contact with her favorite brunette.

Once Beca regained her balance, her grasp on the crutch tightened, she held her breath as she took another step forward, however it's as if God was punishing her for distancing herself from her friends, her crutch got stuck in the crack of the pavement and before she could react she fell forward and landed on the ground with a thump. 

Seeing this Chloe snapped out of her frozen state and hurried to Beca. "Becs, are you okay, what happened to you?" Chloe whimpered at the brunette in front of her. She placed her arms on Beca's shoulders and helped her stand up. She could feel the brunette stiffen at her touch, but she didn't care, all she has in mind right now is to stop Beca from hurting her legs any further.

Once the brunette got back on her feet, her eyes remained locked onto the floor. She hated Chloe for being here, she hated the fact that Chloe still cared for her, she hated the fact that she was allowing Chloe see this vulnerable side of her.

"Jesus Christ Jesse when are you coming back?" Beca mumbled to herself, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Having Chloe so close to her is hurting her emotionally, for she knew she couldn't cut the red head out of her life anymore if she let her in again. It took a serious accident for the brunette to have the opportunity and courage to actually do so. As badass Beca might be, she didn't want to risk her life again just so she could get the  _courage_ to leave everything behind again. 

Chloe looked at the brunette in front of her, while sliding her hands down and to place them softly on both sides of her waist. Chloe missed the dark blue orbs that used to calm her down with simply one look. Now it's as if there were an unexplainable force stopping their orbs to reconnect. 

"Becs can you please look at me?"Chloe begged, Beca shook her head immediately in response, she used her free hand to wipe away the tears that are threatening to leave her eyes. 

"What happened to you, when did this happen?" Chloe ignored Beca's obvious attempt of not wanting to open up and asked, "why didn't you tell me about this?" The redhead tried tilting Beca's head up but Beca refused by turning her head away from her touch, and not going to lie here, this hurt Chloe. 

"If I never followed Jesse here, would I ever know about what happened to you," Chloe whispered defeatedly as her voice cracked in the end.

Chloe could feel Beca physically stiffen at the words as her heads snapped up, dark blue orbs met with light stormy blue. As their gaze connected, it's as if the world stopped from turning just for them, two girls could feel a switch being activated from deep within their hearts, a switch that allowed them to understand just how much they meant to each other. Despite them being too stubborn to accept. 

Beca looked at the red head sadly, she tried to avert her gaze from Chloe but a force somehow diminished her ability of moving her eyes away. 

Chloe gave the brunette a weak smile, not her usual bubbly one, but a one that withheld so many different emotions, and with that one smile, Beca knew she hurt the red head more than she has ever imagined.

"I-" Beca started, she furrowed her brows not knowing where to start, suddenly a pain shot up her legs and she almost lost her balance because of that. If it hadn't been for Chloe, who has her hands firmly placed on her waist, Beca probably would have fallen over and broke her foot over again. That'd be horrible.

The pain though, reminded Beca of something, a image of Chloe and Ashley once again flashed through her mind. The fear of losing the red head to another person resurfaced from deep within. 

Chloe's weak smile faltered as she noticed the change of expression on the brunettes face, it shifted from fear and horror, to simply nothing, nothing but blank.

"You shouldn't be here," Beca replied bitterly as she took a wobbly step backwards escaping Chloe's grasp.

Chloe's eyes narrowed at Beca's reply,"and why is that?" The red head crossed her arms showing slight hint of annoyance.

"Because-," Beca started, she mentally punched herself in the gut for being an ass, she knew she had to do something to make the redhead stay away from her, she already hurt the red head so much and she couldn't handle seeing the broken look she has in her eyes anymore, so what's more efficient to push someone away by making them hate you?

"-I don't want you here," Beca finished, trying to steady her tone, not wanting to give out the slightest hint that it hurts her immensely to say this. 

"Bec-" a voice booked from behind but stopped instantly, the boy stood awkwardly by his car as he noticed a fuming Chloe standing there facing Beca, Beca's eyes drifted to his begging for any sort of support. The brunette used her crutch trying to get pass the furious redhead standing in front of her, only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands.

"Oh Mitchell don't you dare," Chloe spat venomously, placing her hands firmly on Beca's shoulders, stopping her from moving any inch further, then yelled loudly without turning around, "LEAVE, Swanson," 

The brunette boy jumped at the sudden voice, noticing the anger in Chloe's tone, Jesse shot Beca an apologetic look and fled into his car and drove away.

"What do you mean by 'I don't want you here'," Chloe replied furiously, "are you telling some sort of joke Mitchell?" Beca squirmed uncomfortably under Chloe's gaze. She knows for a fact, Chloe hardly gets mad, but when she does, the person causing the anger is doomed, since it meant that the certain person has pushed the red heads limit to an extent that her line of tolerance and patience just snapped apart.

"You should be back at Barden hanging out with your girlfriend," Beca replied bluntly, having her eyes wander around to anything but Chloe. She knew the chances of Chloe being Ashley's girlfriend is near to 0%, hell Jesse talked her out of believing that weird stunt Ashley pulled, but not really knowing what else to say, these just came out. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration, "Beca, if you would actually give me a chance to explain, you'd know that I am not dating that bitch okay?" Chloe released her grip on Beca's shoulder and rubbed her own temples in frustration, "you didn't give me a chance, I've wanted to tell you the next day, and guess what, Jesse just walked in announcing your quitting The Bellas," Chloe air quoted. 

She started pacing around, waving her hands frantically, "then you were gone, POOF, just like that," Chloe added a gesture supporting the word poof and continued, "I went to your dorm every single free period and NOOO you were never there, I thought you were avoiding me which you obviously were," Chloe stopped and pointed her finger accusingly at Beca, "but what the fuck Beca, a month later, I finally get to see you in like forever, you're here, at a hospital, with a cast on your leg? Do you know how much it aches my heart knowing that I was a horrible best friend because I wasn't here for my best friend when she fucking hurt herself?"

Beca stood there dumbfounded, she didn't dare move a muscle, her mouth hung agape, but nothing came out.

"You know what Beca? I missed you, I missed you so much it hurts. I hate you for making me feel things I wasn't supposed to feel," Chloe continued while wiping away her tears annoyingly.

"What do you mean," Beca finally spoke up hesitantly. Her hands were sweating and it was not easy stopping her hand from sliding off the cold metal she was holding onto as if her life depended on it.

Chloe glared at her friend, her crush, her everything, "I was confused about so many things for awhile before, and Ashley wasn't the one making me feel those things." She started, "you're the reason why I'm confused," the red head added cautiously with a small voice. 

Beca tilted her head sideways in confusion, "me?" The brunette furrowed her brows," but you kissed her."

Chloe took a deep breath and explained calmly," I was confused so I went to Ashley for advice, since I heard she was gay." Before Beca could interrupt, Chloe continued,"I didn't go to CR because I didn't want the Bellas to know of my confusion just yet, yeah, Ashley was never a true Bella in my opinion." A small smile started to form on Beca's face but she quickly shrugged it off, not noticing this small gesture, Chloe continued," and Ashley was the one who initiated the kiss, not me. I felt so guilty afterwards, I didn't know why back then but now I guess you're the reason why."

Beca narrowed her eyes as she processed what the redhead meant. The brunette remained silent, because what she just heard all seemed so surreal, this couldn't be really happening.

Seeing she's not going to get a reply from the brunette anytime soon, Chloe slouched her shoulders sighed defeatedly," you know what Beca, forget it, if you really hate me that much, then fine, I'll just swallow whatever feelings I have for you and leave you alone, I'm tired of this Beca, I really am," Chloe said as her eyes glistened with tears, she then spun  
around and started walking away.

_Whatever feelings I have for you_

_Feelings I have for you_

_I have feelings for you_

_I missed you_

Suddenly all those words finally hit Beca, snapped her out of her insecurities. Her old self was stopping her from getting the happiness that she thought only exists in fairy tales. Beca needed to fight it, a demon, a devil within or whatever. She needed to stay strong and fight for Chloe, and for herself.

"Fuck it" Beca gripped tightly into her crutch preparing for the pain that is about to come at her. She approached Chloe wobbly ignoring the fact that she couldn't add on pressure to her already injured leg. When Chloe was in arms length reach, Beca dropped her crutch and grabbed Chloe's wrist to turn her around.

"Beca wh-" Chloe asked in confusion.

Beca interrupted Chloe by grabbing the back of her neck sealing their lips together. Shocked at what just happened, Chloe froze with her eyes widened in shock. Sensing this, Beca pulled back abruptly and mumbled," sorry I shouldn't have done that." The brunette then backed away awkwardly.

Chloe took a small step forward and took hold of Beca's left hand, and with her other hand, she gently tilted up Beca's chin upwards and whispered,"you don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Chloe then slowly closed the gap between their lips. Chloe's confidence started to grow when she felt the brunette kiss back, her hands cupped Beca's cheek gently as she hesitantly swiped her tongue across Beca's bottom lip asking for permission, and without hesitation Beca opened her mouth slightly and gladly granted. 

Fireworks exploded, butterflies fluttered around, and all the things people say in cheesy movies when they had their first kiss, that's what Chloe felt when their tongues met, Beca's lips were so soft and it felt nothing like any kisses Chloe had before. The kiss was filled with passion, love, and everything left unsaid. All the doubts they had was washed away once their lips met. 

Their tongues battled for dominance and the redhead couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Beca smirked at the sound, her hands moved to Chloe's red locks and pulled the red head closer to deepen the kiss. 

Chloe smiled through the kiss and rested her hands on both sides of Beca's waist, not wanting to let go. It feels so good having Beca's body pressed against hers. This was the love she has been craving, this was everything she has ever wanted. 

Yet Chloe was afraid once this ended, Beca is going to run away again. She was afraid Beca was going to come up with any excuse and just disappear from her life again. Without her even noticing, tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

Beca pulled back hesitantly breathing heavily when she tasted saltiness on Chloe's cheek, she rested their foreheads against each other and whispered softly,"hey what's wrong?"

The caring tone in Beca's voice broke the dam, all the tears Chloe has been holding back for the past month just rushed pass her walls and left her eyes. Her body shook violently, she buried her face into Beca's neck and sobbed silently. She pulled Beca closer hoping the warmth could somehow comfort her.

Beca held on tight to her best friend while she cried, her hands rubbing circles on her back wanting to comfort the red head, "Chlo what's wrong?" 

"I can't lose you again," Chloe mumbled in the crook of Beca's neck and her grasp on Beca's waist tightened. 

"You won't," Beca assured with a firm tone.

"But you wanted to leave me before," Chloe retorted defeatedly, she than pulled back and locked her eyes with Becas. Her eyes was puffy and fear was evident, Beca's chest tightened when she saw the look Chloe had.

Beca smiled sympathetically and gently wiped away the tears and the smudged make up on Chloe's cheeks, "I left before because I thought I wasn't good enough for you," she spoke softly.

Chloe pouted at the answer and replied,"you're my best friend, you're already good enough for me."

Beca tugged Chloe's hair behind her ears and admitted,"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to contain my jealousy when I saw you being happy with your Prince Charming other than me."

Chloe's expression softened at Beca's confession, she squeezed Beca's hand assuringly and spoke with a firm tone,"it has always been you Beca, you're my best friend, my love, my soulmate and my confidant."

Beca laughed timidly and replied,"I never thought I'd stand a chance, this seems too simple, too good to be true."

Chloe giggled and pulled Beca into a hug,"sometimes, love is just  _this_  simple." 

Beca melted into the embrace, this feels safe, this feels like she was at home. However as she moved forward she winced when a pain shot up her legs, she has been so occupied with whatever is happening that she forgot about her injuries.

Chloe immediately bent down to pick up Beca's crutch, with her arms still stretched out to support Beca. Then she handed it to the brunette with a concerned look, Beca asked hesitantly,"you love me?"

Chloe smiled warmly as she grabbed Beca's hand and helped her steady the body with her crutch and replied,"always have and always will." 

The redhead lead Beca to the bench she was originally sitting and sat themselves both down,"now care to explain what happened to you," Chloe asked as she pointed to Beca's injured foot.

Beca chuckled awkwardly,"apparently I shouldn't drink and be jealous at the same time, I left the party and somehow strayed from the pavement, so bam, a car kind of hit me."

Chloe's brows furrowed as she felt a sense of guilt flashed through her head,"I'm sorry,"

Beca reached over and gripped on tight to Chloe's hand,"don't be, it's not your fault. Plus I'm fine now aren't I?" Beca replied wriggling her brows playfully.

Chloe chuckled at the sight, she played with Beca's fingers and asked," why didn't you tell me though, you being hurt?" 

Beca's smile faltered at the question, she pondered for a few minutes then started reluctantly,"I guess I didn't want to hurt you more than I did that night at the party, I know my jealousy would take over me if I ever see you with another person, I wouldn't be able to play nice. So I'm afraid I might hurt you unintentionally, and I don't want that to happen."

"So you figured that cutting me and the Bellas out of your life would be the best approach you could go for?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded apologetically," I didn't think I was capable of loving, or being loved. So leaving you is probably the best thing I can do for you."

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and whispered,"you're stupid you know that?" 

Beca raised one of her brows at the statement, Chloe smiled sadly at the brunette,"just don't do that ever again, not having you in my life is the worst thing that has ever happened to me, I'm not sure if I was even alive for the past few weeks when you were gone. Everything just doesn't make sense without you."

Beca nodded and apologized genuinely,"I'm sorry, I really am."

Chloe looked down at their intertwined fingers and stated,"I'm sorry too," she paused for a few seconds and took a deep breath,"I'm sorry for not telling you about what happened between me and Ashley, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize how much I needed you in my life." 

Beca looked up at the redhead sitting next to her, she rested her head on Chloe's shoulders and replied softly,"About that, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain.. Uh you can if you still want to."

Chloe giggled," I kind of did earlier didn't I?"

Beca smirked trying to lighten up the mood,"so you two didn't have sex didn't you? You didn't let her penetrate all that?" The brunette said while gesturing the red heads figure.

Chloe scoffed and replied, "ew no, nothing like that happened,"

Beca laughed at the redheads reaction. They enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, Beca never knew a hospital could have such a good view from the front door, the sun was shining brightly from above, the sky was blue and crystal clear, hardly any clouds took up the space. The scenery laying in front of the pair somehow represents Beca's state of mind, she finally beat her demons, and darkness no longer threatens her.

_She knew she'd never be alone_.  _Not anymore_.

"I should probably call Jesse now, you should have seen the look on his face when you made him leave." Beca joked as she took out her phone.

Chloe grinned widely and exclaimed,"I can't help it, the love of my life is escaping, I have to do something!" 

Beca scoffed at the reply and dialed Jesse one her phone. After she hung up she informed Chloe that Jesse would be there to pick them up in 10 minutes. Apparently, the boy was so shocked by Chloe's sudden appearance, after he fled like a coward, he parked his car by the street and went on YouTube to watch some stupid animal videos to cheer him up.

"So what are we now?" Chloe whispered breaking the silence.

"Girlfriends?" Beca replied immediately with a small smile hanging on her face.

"Girlfriends." Chloe nodded in confirmation.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"C'mon Becs, I'm sure they're still here, Aubrey specifically mentioned that we needed to stay until 7pm," Chloe assured, while the pair stood in front of the door that leads to the auditorium.

"They're probably pissed at me," Beca mumbled.

Chloe looked at her girlfriend and smirked,"they are not pissed at you drama queen, they're sad for sure though,"

"Sad?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, we even had a little Bellas gathering just so we could talk about you," Chloe explained,"we were all a bit lost after you left, needed some sort of closure I guess."

"Is that so," Beca grinned, "so what did miss Beale say about me," she teased.

"Oh nothing much, she was too focused on the pizza in front of her to even notice what the girls were talking about," Chloe replied with a playful grin on her face.

"Jerk," Beca laughed and punched Chloe lightly on her arms.

"Enough with the teasing though, let's head in okay?" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I should do that huh?" Beca mumbled and walked towards with the help of her crutch.

The red head helped Beca with the door and in the brunette went, she still wasn't steady on her feet so as soon as she entered the auditorium, Chloe released the handle attached to the door and quickly attached herself to Beca's side then held Beca's arm to help the girl regain some balance.

Beca saw the girls sitting around in a circle, she just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do at the exact moment.

It was Llily who first noticed Beca, her eyes widened with excitement as she mouthed the word  _elf_.

Beca furrowed her brows at the Asian's reaction but soon shrugged it off, she tightened her grip on the crutch and wobbled forwards.

As she approached the girls, Stacie looked up seemingly to have been distracted by the sound the crutch was making. Her eyes squinted as she locked her gaze on Beca, she blinked once, then again. A wide grin then spread across her face, she jumped off the chair and let out a squeal,"Beca!!"

The other girls followed their gaze and all noticed the awkward brunette standing in front of them.

Amy was the first to run to Beca,"TINKERBECS," the Aussie roared.

"Tinker what-"Beca furrowed her brows and asked.

"What's up with the cast tinker?" Amy interrupted looking at the brunettes leg.

"I got in-"Beca started.

"I missed you tinker!" Amy interrupted once more and hugged Beca tightly.

"wait what? tinker??" the brunette asked confused only to be ignored by the Aussie.

The other girls all gathered around the awkward brunette and gave her a group hug.

"Hey guys watch out her legs," Chloe laughed at the sight but also reminded the overjoyed Bellas. She didn't want Beca to hurt her foot more.

"Where did you find her Chloe," Aubrey approached the red head and asked.

"I kind of followed Jesse after he left," Chloe laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

"Aren't you going to your teach- oh you tricked me!" Aubrey scolded her best friend. 

Chloe laughed and replied,"but I got our favorite DJ back didn't I?"

"Nah she's not my fav," Aubrey stated bluntly.

"C'mon, I know you missed her,"Chloe nudged her best friend playfully. 

Aubrey soon gave in and a smile crept on her face,"yeah maybe I did." The blonde smiled at the sight of the Bellas teasing Beca about how badass she looks in a cast.

"What happened to her anyways? I mean a cast?" Aubrey asked

"Car accident, it's complicated." Chloe replied.

Knowing the red head, she didn't want to go into details, so Aubrey nodded at the response and pulled Chloe hand bringing her towards the girls, wanting to join the conversation.

Apparently the girls knew about the accident, just  _not_  the reason why.

They scolded Beca for not telling them about the accident, Amy threatened Beca that if she ever shut them out of her life again, she'd personally hire the best detective in Tasmania to hunt her down. 

Stacie on the other hand hugged Beca so tight as if her life depended on it, she told her how sad she was to not be the first one Beca went to after the accident, Beca apologized and apologized, even told some lame jokes to finally see Stacie crack a smile again. 

Then was some news the brunette didn't expect to hear, apparently Stacie and Aubrey are together now. Beca tried hiding her laugh but failed miserably. 

Aubrey glared at Beca for her outburst, "what are you laughing at Mitchell," she asked.

"Nothing, that's not what I expected," Beca replied and wiped away a tear from her eye,"just don't hurt her or I'll send wolves to rip out your vocal chords," she teased.

Aubrey smiled sweetly at the shorter brunette and retorted,"I'm sure the wolves all know who's boss Mitchell, they wouldn't betray me for a midget like you,"

Beca gasped and replied dramatically, "now now Posen, that was hurtful."

Aubrey only smiled triumphantly and wriggled her brows pleased with her reply.

"I won't hurt yours either," Beca hinted mischievously.

Aubrey raised her brows at the reply, so did the other Bellas who were all surrounding Beca and Chloe (Chloe of course sneaked to Beca's side without others noticing)

"Oh. My. Gosh," Stacie said, emphasizing the three words," you two are together now?" The long legged brunette squealed and clapped her hands gleefully.

"BECHLOE," Amy roared and threw punches into the air wanting to show the world how excited and happy she is at the moment.

Beca grinned sheepishly as she confirmed Stacies words with snaking her hands around Chloe's waist. Chloe on the other hand pecked her girlfriend on the cheek and leaned onto her touch.

The other Bellas awed at the sight, they were thrilled to see these two oblivious dummies FINALLY figured out the sexual tension they have between each other, it was annoying after all to see the two unintentionally flirting with each other yet have no idea what the actions really meant. 

Most of all, they were relieved Ashley didn't ruin the chances of these lovebirds, or it's going to be extremely painful.

Beca wandered around the crowd, "where's Ashley?" She asked.

Chloe's body stiffened at the mention of the name, insecurity took over her body as she bit her bottom lip trying not to have a break down. 

Deep down she was still furious of what Ashley did that night. Noticing this, Beca's grip on the red heads waist tightened, she leaned in and whispered, "Chlo, relax, I just figured I should confront her after all the chaos she caused in my life." 

The shorter brunettes words somehow have a calming effect on Chloe, her expression softened and her limbs relaxed, the other Bellas gave each other knowing smiles when seeing this small exchange.

"She hasn't been here for awhile after knowing you 'quit' the Bellas," Aubrey air quoted, "still cannot get over the lame excuse Mitchell," the blonde couldn't help but added.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry,"Beca apologized genuinely,"I just didn't know what else I could do," she admitted quietly.

Eyeing the brunette silently, Aubrey sighed and finalized," I'm just glad you're back,"

Beca smiled and nodded," I'm glad I'm back too."

xxx

"You sure you want to do this?" Chloe asked Her girlfriend worriedly. It has been a few days after their 'reunion' at the hospital. Things have been going smoothly for the two.

Now, Beca wanted to confront Ashley, the brunette desperately wanted to know what exactly is going on in the head of the darker haired girl.

From what she did to Chloe and Beca, the brunette can't help but wonder if Ashley was there to win her back or was she only back to make her life miserable.

So that leads to the pair standing in front of Ashley's dorm, mentally debating whether to knock on the wooden door in front of them or not.

Beca took a deep breath and grabbed Chloe's hand with her free hand that's not holding the crutch, giving it a light squeeze,"it's now or never."

Chloe nodded at the response, knowing Beca doesn't have free hands to do the knocking, she hesitantly raised her hand and knocked the door, with her eyes still locked on her girlfriends dark blue orbs.

Murmurs and shuffling were heard on the other side of the door, the sound of the footsteps somehow indicated the emotion of the owner,  _a mess_.

After a matter of seconds the lock clicked and the wooden door swung open, revealing a seemingly depressed Ashley.

Her hair stuck out in all different directions like a pixie who just woke up. The makeup on her face were all smudged and seemed to have been on her face for more than a day. 

Then was her outfit, she was wearing a baggy t shirt, along with a grey sweatpants. Her room, well, was a like at war, she was lucky enough to have the room all to herself, or her roommate probably would have died of the overwhelming mess. Pizza boxes were scattered all over the floor along with a dozens of beer bottles. 

_She was a mess._

Ashley's eyes widened when she saw the petite brunette standing in front of her, her body started shaking with anxiety.

"Beca?" She croaked out, her eyes then wandered down to the brunettes crutch then her cast, "what happened to you?" She sobbed.

Beca raised her brows at the darker haired girl in front of her,  _was Ashley really crying_? 

"Dude are you crying?" Beca asked.

"No I'm not crying, my eyes are just sweating," Ashley rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically. 

"Yeah..,"Beca replied cautiously.

Ashley sighed softly, not until now did she notice Chloe standing next to Beca, with their fingers interlaced together. Her eyes locked the redheads, Chloe was glaring at her, she wouldn't blame the red head though, she did come off a little bit too strong the night at the party.

Ashley shifted her gaze back to Beca and asked with a small voice,"what happened to your leg Beca? When did you hurt yourself,"

Beca glanced at Chloe for a swift second, then turned her head back to Ashley, "I got in a car accident after I left the party."

"What? Why?" Ashley stuttered and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Because you were an asshole-y liar at the party," Chloe stated before Beca could say anything.

Ashley's expression hardened at the redheads statement, tears started welling up her eyes, her lips quivered slightly and asked,"so this was my fault?"

"It sure is," Chloe shot back, obviously still mad at what the dark haired girls actions.

Beca remained silent as she studied her ex best friend intently.

This version of Ashley who actually showed human emotions was the Ashley she became best friends with. Beca totally preferred interacting with this rather than the bitch she has become over the years. 

The question is why has Ashley changed this dramatically within the span of a month.

_Somethings up._

"You do notice her injured leg right, and you're willing to let her stand here?" Chloe placed her hands on both sides of her waist and questioned.

"Uhh, yeah I'm sorry, come in, it's a bit messy though," Ashley replied quickly and led the pair to her bedroom, which was relatively cleaner,

She sat in the opposite side of the pair while watching Chloe gently helped Beca sit down on the couch. Once the pair was settled, Chloe again glared at Ashley, it was frightening Ashley, she never expected to see this side of Chloe.

"I- I-," Ashley stuttered once again.

"So now you have nothing to say huh? How surprising." Chloe replied bitterly, crossing her arms in front of her chest whilst shooting daggers at the darker haired girl with her eyes.

Taking in this scenario, Beca nudged her girlfriend softly and whispered, "Chlo as much as I love this angry side of you, it's sexy as fuck, but just leave this to me kay?" 

Chloe slouched her shoulders at this and mumbled an ok. Beca grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So you two are a thing now?" Ashley questioned with a hint of hurt in her tone.

"Yeah," Beca shrugged and gave an simple answer, Chloe smiled softly at this and placed her hands on Beca's thigh, "but enough about me, why are you all 'old Ashley' today?" Beca asked.

"Old me? What do you mean?" Ashley raised her brows and asked.

"You know, the old Ashley I became friends with, the old Ashley who actually was human," Beca stated bluntly," I never thought I'd see this side of you again."

"I never changed," Ashley muttered quietly.

"yeah right," Chloe scoffed, "As if people are going to believe this lie." The redhead replied smugly.

"Chloe," Beca scolded, "leave this to me,"

"Fine," the red head mumbled and sank down in the couch.

The brunette turned her attention back to Ashley, who was now playing with her fingers nervously.

"You did change Ashley," Beca said sadly, "you can't deny that." 

"I've never meant to turn into someone like this," Ashley replied weakly, mixed emotions were showing on her face.

"What happened?" Beca asked with a sorrowful smile on her face, despite all the shit Ashley put her through, she still cared deeply for her. Pathetic, she knows, but the title 'first best friend' is hard to be erased and forgot that easily.

"I- I- fell for you," Ashley admitted quietly. Not brave enough to look into Beca's eyes.

"You what-?" Beca widened her eyes, she shifted her gaze to Chloe wanting to make sure if she was okay, Chloe bit her bottom lip but gave her a reassuring smile. The redhead remembered the first conversation she had with Ashley, so she was not at all surprised.

"You fell for me?" Beca asked softly, she then straightened her body, locking her gaze on Ashley.

Ashley nodded sadly, "I wrote down the confused feelings I had in my diary, one day, my dad decided to be a jerk and he read it." 

"When did this happen?" The brunette frowned and asked.

"Around the time your mom passed away," Ashley replied hesitantly, she took a deep breath trying to steady her body which is now shaking out of fear.

- _Flashback-_

_"Ashley what is this?" Ashley's dad, Greg growled at his daughter when she got home from school._

_Ashley was planning on to stop by Beca's later, she knew how hard it has been for Beca. She was busy with studies for the past few weeks so she couldn't be there for Beca after her mom's funeral, and she felt horrible because of it._

_She was very close with Beca's family, and was almost considered their second daughter. Beca and her has been close friends since they were little kids and they remained inseparable._

_"What's what?" Ashley replied mindlessly as she walked passed her dad._

_"This," Greg shouted furiously as he threw something onto the ground._

_Looking to the direction of the loud thump, the dark haired girl froze. On the ground was her leather covered diary, which included so many deep secrets and words left unsaid._

_"I think I might have fallen for Beca," Greg sneered as he quoted one line from Ashley's diary._

_"You have no right to look at my diary," Ashley mumbled and picked up the book, ready to head upstairs to get changed._

_"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Greg yelled, he was mad, mad at the fact her daughter was a sin. Falling for a girl is such a disgusting thought he could never be able to have in mind._

_"Changing?" Ashley raised her brows skeptically, she wanted to leave the house as soon as possible, she never felt at home anyways._

_"Then you're heading to Beca's aren't you," Greg said with a disgusted look on his face, "you're a sin you know that? No wonder your mom left you."_

_Ashley rolled her eyes at the statement, "she left you Greg," the girl emphasized the word Greg, she stopped seeing him as a father so many years ago,"she still emails me from time to time so," with that she waved and started heading upstairs._

_"Oh you ain't going anywhere," Greg growled and grabbed Ashley's wrist to pull her back. Out of nowhere he took out a Switzerland knife and rested it against Ashley's neck._

_Looking at her dad with wide eyes, Ashley managed to stutter out,"what are you doing,"_

_Greg smirked and replied mockingly,"what do you think I'm doing,"_

_"Get off me,"Ashley stated firmly, she locked her gaze with the monster standing in front of her._

_"Tell me you're not seeing Beca again then I'll leave you alone," Greg demanded, pressing the cold metal harder against Ashley's neck, smiling as he saw the red warm liquid appearing in sight._

_"She's my best friend I can't do that," Ashley replied, she whimpered as she felt the pain on her neck, she could feel herself bleeding._

_"Oh well, if that's what you want," Greg shrugged and released his grip on his daughter._

_Ashley backed away a few steps keeping her eyes locked at her dad, in case he attacked her out of nowhere,"you wouldn't have given up this easily, what do you want."_

_Greg hummed and smiled creepily, "if I'm willing to hurt my dyke daughter, I wonder how far id go with a dyke that's not my daughter," he grinned evily and approached Ashley slowly,"maybe I should start by ripping off her clothes, then purify her by letting her know how sex should feel like, I could totally give her what she needs." Greg smirked as he pointed to his crotch, "or maybe I should end her life anyway, it'd be satisfying having her scream my name then scream of pain," by this time Ashley stood frozen as her dad whispered next to her ear,"now wouldn't that be awesome."_

_Shaking out of terror, Ashley sobbed and replied,"you wouldn't do that,"_

_"She's a dyke, why wouldn't I do that?" Greg replied smugly._

_"How do you even know she's into girls?" Ashley argued._

_"dyke's a disease, a flu, its contagious." Greg replied matter of factly._

_"Don't hurt her," Ashley whispered with a small voice with tears glistening in her eyes._

_"Then don't see her, that's all I ask for." Greg shrugged as he wiped off the blood on the small knife in his hands._

_"Fine," Ashley replied defeatedly and head to her room._

_"Wait," Greg called as he put his hand on his daughters shoulder,"you think I don't know you might sneak out and meet her, I'm not an idiot."_

_Ashley sighed in frustration and replied, "what do you want me to do?"_

_"I want to go to her house with you, and to hear for myself knowing that she won't ever want to see you again," Greg said._

_"What do you mean?" Ashley frowned._

_"_ _I want you to let her hate you_ _," Greg demanded and crossed his arms in front of his chest._

xxx 

_"you know, with your pathetic personality, once people get to know you, they will leave you eventually. You are an annoying bitch? So goodbye, Rebecca. It has been a fun 7 years, but i guess we both have to move on right? Your taste in music is horrible and your sense of humour is lame. Oh and the sarcastic comments you throw at people really annoys the fuck out of me. Not to mention the clothes and makeup you have on daily. Last reminder, wear heels more often, you are so short."_

_With that last comment, Ashley slammed the door close and left the room._

_Standing outside of the room was a smug looking Greg._

_"Why my dear daughter, I'm so proud," he smirked,"now she definitely wouldn't want to see you again, good job," Greg smirked and left Ashley on her own._

_Ashley leaned hopelessly on Beca's bedroom door, she felt awful for what she said, she used Beca's insecurities against her, and to be honest, they were actually the reasons that Ashley fell for Beca in the first place. Everything about Beca intrigued her, and now she just ruined the what ifs between her and Beca. The brunette most definitely wouldn't want to stay in her life._

_Then she heard a desperate scream from the other side of the room, the dark haired girl wiped away the tears away from her eyes but they streamed down her face not showing any hint of stopping. If it wasn't the fear of Beca being hurt by Greg, she'd rush into the room without hesitation and hold Beca tight in her arms and calm her down by singing some of her favourite songs._

_She was the reason why Beca couldn't hold it together anymore, she doesn't deserve to feel again, it was that day she started acting like a heartless bitch. She didn't want to be the reason of anyone's sadness ever again. She didn't want Greg to be possible to hurt anyone she could ever care for._

_-end of flashback-_

"I'm sorry," Ashley ended the story with one more apology.

Beca's mouth hung agape at the new information, she always knew Greg was an asshole but not to this extent. Knowing for a fact that he hurt her, Beca clenched her jaw furiously.

"How can we know you're telling the truth and not pulling another manipulative stunt?" Chloe questioned, she felt bad for what happened to the girl, but she still needed to make sure it indeed happened.

Ashley sighed and rubbed her hands on the side of her neck, revealing a light scar that was covered by concealer earlier.

"That's the scar he gave me that day." She explained.

Chloe's expression softened and she hung her head down in embarrassment,"I'm sorry,"

"No it's okay, it's understandable with you not trusting me, that's a image I managed to pull off for the past few years of practice." Ashley replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

Beca leaned closer to the scar now revealed in front of her and reached out her hand hesitantly, "may I?"  she asked softly.

Knowing what the brunette wanted to do, Ashley nodded and scooted closer to her.

Beca glided her fingers softly against the fragile scar in front of her. It pains her knowing what Ashley has been through that day and the days following.

Slowly, Beca retracted her hands and leaned back onto the couch. She snaked her hands around Chloe's waist and pulled the red head closer to her, wanting to let her girlfriend know she still loves her so much. 

Beca wanted to let the red head know that even after knowing what Ashley's been through, she won't go back to the dark haired girl simply because of sympathy. 

She knew Chloe was afraid of losing her again, so she wanted to erase the thoughts that might be surfacing in the red heads hand with acts of commitment. She smiled softly as she felt Chloe melt into her touch.

"But why did you kiss Chloe?" She asked with a firm tone," why did you flirt with me when she was not around. I don't get it." 

Ashley let out a breath she had no idea she was holding,"i guess I wanted you back the minute I saw you on that Acapella thing, I asked my uncle to let me in the school." 

Chloe raised her brows at the word, noticing this Ashley immediately clarified,"at first, I said at first." Ashley glanced at the red head nervously and continued,"I wanted to know what Chloe meant to you so I started poking around, then bitch just took over me and I basically did everything to sabotage you guys. I used your kindness, and Chloe's guilt to get away with everything. And I'm sorry for what I did." Ashley apologized whilst a tear rolled down her eyes.

"And something happened?" Beca said wanting to hear what Ashley hasn't yet mentioned.

Looking at Beca with tears in her eyes, Ashley started hesitantly, "after knowing that you quit the Bellas, I searched for you day and night on campus, when I couldn't find you. It hit me that I couldn't stand a life without you,-"

"You better watch your words," Chloe interrupted, jealously burning in the bright blue orbs.

"Just let me finish," Ashley sighed," as I was saying, it hit me that I couldn't live a life without you, and I'd do anything to have you back in my life, even as an acquaintance. I guess losing you again brought out the 'insecure me' that day and I simply broke down. I don't want to hurt you two anymore."

"Wow," Beca breathed out, "um, that's a lot to take in." The brunette admitted.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Ashley apologized again for the millionth time. 

Beca nodded and get lost in her thoughts, she took awhile to let all the information to sink in. 

"I need time, Ash." Beca finally said, breaking the silence. Ashley smiled softly at the nickname that just slipped off Beca's tongue.

"I understand, you don't need to feel obligated to stay in my life," Ashley nodded and said.

With that Beca gripped on tight to Chloe, and stood up with the red heads support. 

"Let's head back," Beca said and tilted her head to the doors direction.

"Yeah, let's go," Chloe held out her hand for Beca to grip on tight to.

"I'll take you two to the door," Ashley mumbled and walked towards the door to her dorm.

Standing outside of Ashley's dorm, Beca said one last time,"give me a little time to process all that."

Ashley nodded timidly.

Chloe gave Ashley a polite smile, and the pair turned around wanting to head back to their separate dorms.

"Beca wait," Ashley called nervously from behind.

Beca turned her head around and looked at her in confusion.

"I'm happy for you two, you guys are meant to be," Ashley said shyly.

Beca smiled softly and gave her a small nod, "I love her."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." Ashley added.

"Thank you," Beca replied, and with that, she held on tight to Chloe's hands leaving Ashley at the doorway, with a sad smile hung on her face.

xxx

"Beca are you okay?" Chloe asked as she looked at her girlfriend with concern. The girl hasn't spoken a word since they got back to the brunettes dorm.

"I'm fine, it's just, a bit too much to process. A girl I spent so many years missing... It turns out she was just hurting as much as I was," Beca replied softly, the brunette repositioned herself on her own bed and layed on her back. 

"Becs.." Chloes expression softened as she heard the hint of vulnerability in the brunettes tone.

"I mean, she had feelings for me? That's totally not I was expecting, dude it's just so messed up," Beca groaned and covered her face with her small hands. 

"Do you want to talk to her about it?" Chloe asked, "I'm not going to, freak out like earlier."

A small smirk formed on the brunettes face as she propped her body up with her shoulders, "you're such a jealous girlfriend Beale."

"Shut up, I didn't mean to act like that," Chloe pouted innocently.

"You sure as hell acted like an overprotective girlfriend back there, which I totally appreciate by the way." Beca smirked and sat up on her bed.

"I hate you," Chloe mumbled and sat down on Beca's bed.

"Nah you love me," Beca wriggled her brows triumphantly, she shifted her body to Chloe's side and rested her head on the redheads shoulders.

"But I think I need to do it, for a closure," Beca replied softly. Chloe hummed in response and linked their hands together.

"Then go talk to her, sort it all out," Chloe replied with a soft tone, "I'll be here for you no matter what."

Beca smiled softly and nodded.

"I will."

Chloe smiled warmly and turned her head to face Beca's, she looked deep into the brunettes eyes, wanting to show just how much she loved her. The redhead cupped Beca's face softly and slowly leaned in.

Her lips melted as soon as their lips collided, their lips moved in sync as both woman were discovering this new but beautiful element that was just added to their lives not too long ago. Beca cautiously swiped her tongue along Chloe's lip asking for permission to which Chloe gladly allowed. 

Their tongues battled for dominance, exploring, enjoying the comfort one simple kiss was bringing them. This wasn't about lust, nor was it about purely sexual attraction. The kiss was like a drug to the girls, and neither of them could stop it. 

Feeling the kiss heating up, Chloe guided Beca back to her bed, having her lay on her back. Without disconnecting their lips, Chloe continued kissing her girlfriend, finally being the dominant one, she gently rested her body on Beca's. 

Upon feeling the contact of their chests pressing together, she couldn't help but let out a small moan. Beca smirked through the kiss and placed her hands on Chloe's waist bringing their bodies closer to eachother. 

Moving her hands down, Chloe gently massaged Beca's breast earning a small moan from the brunette. Beca's back arched towards Chloe, she brought her hands to the red locks wanting to keep the red head closer as possible. 

"Fuck Beale, what did I do to deserve you," Beca panted as they rested their foreheads against eachother, both gasping for air.

Smiling at the words, Chloe gave Beca a small peck on her lips and flipped herself over so she was laying next to Beca on her back next to Beca. Their bodies were extremely close considering Beca's bed wasn't quite large itself.

"You stole my line Becs," Chloe let out a soft chuckle, "I wouldn't know what to do if you gave up on me since I was such a horrible best friend."

"You know I could never cut you out of my life even if I wanted to," Beca replied, "I tried, but it only lead to a crazy stalker redhead being at the hospital when I was discharged."

"It wouldn't have happened if you replied to the crazy redheads texts or calls," Chloe replied playfully.

"Oh yeah about that," the brunette laughed awkwardly, "I may have changed my number."

Chloe's eyes widened at this and she turned to her side and faced the brunette, "you really wanted to get rid of me that bad," she asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to get rid of everyone to be honest," Beca stated calmly, "that's what I do."

"Why did you go to Jesse though?" Chloe whispered.

"Well, he IS the only close friend I have who's not a Bella," Beca sighed dramatically and took the redheads hands into her own, "he told me how much my actions was hurting you and scolded me for being a bitch."

"He really did that," Chloe grinned.

"He sure did," Beca smirked, "he's the reason why I didn't leave barden just yet."

"Don't you dare leave us again," Chloe warned and looked down at their hands which were linked together.

"I won't, that's a promise."

xxx

Beca just left her dorm the next day, kissing Chloe goodbye since the red head insisted on staying over the night before. 

The redhead had no place better to be at in the moment so she decided to stay and wait for her girlfriend to return from her meet up with Ashley. 

Considering the possibility of any sort of outburst regarding to her jealous self, she politely declined Beca's offer to have her come along. She didn't want to make things awkward between Beca and Ashley. She was positive she would make that happen.

As she was studying for her upcoming Russian lit exam, she heard a knock on the door. The red head furrowed her brows and thought to herself, "who could that be."

She walked to the door and opened it up, revealing a familiar face.

"Beca I ne-, oh hey Chloe," Stacie greeted, "where's Beca?"

"Um she went to have lunch with Ashley," Chloe explained and gestured the long legged brunette in.

"And you're okay with this?" Stacie asked as she sat down on Beca's chair.

"Yeah, it turned out Ashley went through some tough moments, Becs wanted some sort of closure I guess." Chloe replied and sat down on Beca's bed.

"I see.." Stacie replied mindlessly as if her thoughts was wandering around in places other than Beca's dorm.

"Chloe I think I should talk to you about something," after a long pause, Stacie finally spoke up with a stern tone.

"Uh sure, what's up?" Chloe replied nervously, the sudden change in Stacies tone thickened the air around the girls.

"I've been Beca's close friend kind of, for the past year of knowing her, I can say that I understand her. Maybe not as much as you but still." Stacie started, "I could tell how much you mean to her from the way her eyes sparkled with the mention of your name."

Chloe nodded stiffly wondering where the conversation is headed.

"After Ashley joined the Bellas, things happened, bringing pain to the both of you actually, I forced Beca to tell me the real reason behind the accident a few days ago and," Stacie paused and took a deep breath, tears threatening to leave her eyes, "I wouldn't say you're the reason she got herself to that place, but what you did up until that day really pushed her over the edge."

Chloe sat frozen in her position, fearing that even a slight movement of her muscles could have her break down into tears. What Stacie is saying is harsh but so god damn true, she has been a shitty friend bringing who knows how much pain to Beca. She hated herself for that.

"None of the other Bellas know of what happened that night, or what you did with Ashley. And I wouldn't be an asshole telling the other girls about it," Stacie stated, "but Chloe, you mean so much to Beca that you're the reason behind all her smiles and even tears. You have already become a huge part of her life whether she's realized it or not."

Stacie sighed sat down next to the Chloe, wiping away the tear that just left the red heads eye. 

"Don't fuck this up Chloe, that's all I ask for." Stacie finished and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

Chloe sobbed silently and leaned in to Stacies embrace. 

"I'm sorry for what happened the past few months, I really failed you guys didn't I?" Chloe chuckled softly.

"Yeah you kind of did," Stacie replied sarcastically, "you're such a horrible red head girl."

"Shut up," Chloe laughed nuzzled her head to the crooke of Stacies neck.

"I won't until you promise you won't hurt her by any stupid antics," Stacie replied smugly.

Straightening her body, Chloe locked her eyes with Stacies with a serious gaze, "I know I fucked up, I promise I will never do that again."

"Good," Stacie smiled warmly in response.

xxx

Beca was sitting at her usual spot in the campus cafe, on another level on candy crush. Chloe was concerned about Beca's addiction with the game, but the brunette ran away from Chloe with her phone in hand when the red head wanted to delete the game from her phone. No one could steal candy crush from her, no one.

"Um hey Beca," a timid voice spoke up.

Already knowing who the owner of the voice is, Beca looked up and smiled warmly at the nervous emerald eye girl standing in front of her.

"Hey Ash, come on sit down," Beca gestured the seat on her opposite side.

Nodding her head silently, Ashley pulled the chair out and sat down nervously.

"Loosen up dude, we're here for lunch, not an interrogation," Beca joked, wanting to ease the tension.

A small smile formed on the dark haired girls face, "I missed this," Ashley admitted softly.

"Me too," Beca replied as she looked out the window, she always adored the window view from her usual spot, it calms her down in a weird way.

"So, what do you want to talk about," Ashley asked after she placed her orders. She went for a fruit salad for she had a decent amount of breakfast and just wasn't that hungry yet.

"Anything you want to honestly, I have some questions in mind but I figured they might be too inappropriate for the time being." Beca said and took a small sip of her latte.

"Go for it Beca, I can handle it," Ashley assured the brunette, "you deserve to know the answers."

"You sure about that?" Beca asked, locking her gaze on her... friend.

"Yes," Ashley nodded firmly.

The food arrived shortly after, Ashley thanked the waitress with a smile then shifted her attention back to Beca.

"Shoot," she continued.

Beca shifted awkwardly on her seat, trying to form the questions that have been stuck in her head for days.

"Umm, where is Greg? Why isn't he here to go all psycho on you?" The brunettes asked with a small voice.

"Oh," Ashley said softly, "he actually found another woman and decided to leave me on my own when I was 17, so my uncle took me in," Ashley explained whilst playing with the fruit in her salad bowl.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beca replied softly.

"Don't be, my life actually has gotten better after moving in with my uncle," Ashley winked and brought a small piece of Apple to her mouth.

"I'm glad to hear that," the brunette nodded, "do you still have, um, feelings for me?"

Ashley smiled sadly, "I can't say I don't, you're my first love, and will always hold a special place in my heart. But Chloe makes you happy, she's perfect for you. I can't really do anything more to sabotage you guys."

Beca laughed awkwardly, "as much as I don't want to admit it, you're the reason why we figured out the feelings we have for eachother."

Ashley raised her brows in amusement and replied, "so I'm Cupid to you guys now huh,"

"Nah Cupid looks nothing like you," Beca snorted, "you're more like Aphrodite," the brunette added with a smirk.

Ashley grinned, "how sweet of you, you're still adorable," she said and pinched the brunettes nose playfully.

Beca pursed her lips and frowned, "I'm not adorable."

Ashley grinned smugly and leaned back on the chair, "you so are, just admit it."

Beca shook her head and laughed softly, "you know, I missed my best friend over this past few years."

Ashley's expression softened, "me too." Sure the girl has survived this past few years, but she always felt empty, like something was missing in her heart. Now she knew what the missing part was.

Beca gently placed her hands on the darker haired girls, "are we still best friends?" An action she wasn't expecting herself to do in all honesty. 

Upon the contact, Ashley felt a wave of warmth wash over her cold stones heart, it melt the ice walls that had been built for protection since she hurt Beca years ago. Behind the ice walls, was the innocent girl she used to be. The girl who knew what true love is, the girl who would do anything just to protect her best friend. The girl who believed that the world is a beautiful place to live in.

"Depends on you, are we?" Ashley replied softly.

"Yeah, just promise me not to fall for my sexiness," Beca said with a wide smile on her face.

"I'll get over you, I promise, you're not THAT special," Ashley retorted.

"Ouch, then what did all the speech you gave earlier mean?" Beca placed her hand on her chest, trying to fake a hurtful expression.

"I didn't mean any of it," Ashley smirked.

"Yeah you did," Beca rolled her eyes.

Ashley laughed at their childish banter which brought an amused glint to Beca's eyes.

"What?" Beca asked with a small tug on her lips.

"I missed joking around with you," Ashley sighed, "I didn't really have any friends after I left you, I just couldn't let Greg hurt anyone I cared for anymore," the emerald eyes girl continued playing with her food, enjoying the comfortable silence between her and her old best friend, "I love you Becs, not in that way but as a best friend."

"As much as I want to say the same thing back, this conversation is getting too emotional, and I can't handle anymore of it," Beca replied with a snigger.

The dark haired girl chuckled but decided to change the topic,"so how have you been these years, I need thorough updates." 

"Well I've been into mixing and I want to move to LA and make music after graduation," Beca started, enjoying the rekindling of their long lost friendship.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

  
-2 years later-

"And now may we welcome our honour student from the music department- Beca Mitchell, she is truly one of the most talented student we have ever had, already gotten a job position in a well known music student in LA, we are all very excited to see what bright future is ahead of her, everybody, Beca Mitchell." The dean announced proudly and gestured the awkward brunette to get on stage.

Beca carefully walked on the stage, not expecting the roars of her name to be heard. The crowd was going crazy for her, she was known as the one that gave Barden Bellas their deserved title back.

After switching her major from psych to music, she has gotten more engaged in school work and always offered to help her classmates in case they needed any. She got rid of her heavy eyeliner style and went for a more simple makeup, she smiled more at random strangers, she sometimes even feed birds her leftover bread, people blame her for the birds on campus gaining weight.

Beca Mitchell was getting softer each day, people say it's because of Chloe, and she is totally okay with that. Although Stacie and Amy tease her every single day, showing her a white board with the word Badass points written on it, and right below the words, was '- ∞' (negative infinity)

All in all, she was no longer that dark and self conscious brunette, she has become a girl who everybody admired and loved. It feels good, to have her life full of love instead of doubt and fear. She likes it.

The brunette stood awkwardly in front of the microphone stand, her palms were sweating like crazy for her mind was blank and she had exactly no idea what speech to give. Eventually, her eyes landed on the group of girls she has grown to love and care for for the past few years. A bunch of crazy weird chicks she now considers family.

"YO TINKER BECS THATS MY FRIEND EVERYBODY BECA MITCHELL IS MY FRIEND,'' Amy hollered excitedly, waving her hands in the air trying to catch every students attention. Next to the Aussie sat Lilly, wearing a proud smile, creepy, but after years of practice, Beca could now perfectly tell the emotion behind every creepy smile the Asian wears.

"AMY SIT DOWN," Stacie hissed at the Aussie, rolling her eyes, "You are embarrassing her," The long legged brunette sighed and forced the aussie back to her sitting position. Aubrey was just next to Stacie eyeing her girlfriend and Amy's interaction. Seeing this, Beca chuckled softly to herself, no longer feeling nervous.

She let her eyes wandered on the girls, Ashley was sitting there with a wide smile in her face, next to her was Renee, her girlfriend for 1 year. The pair was adorable and Beca was happy to see Ashley back to her normal self, finding the happiness that she deserved. Their friendship was almost back to the way it was, and it seemed to have filled this empty hole in Beca's heart, and the DJ could never be more grateful.

CR was looking at Beca as if she was a proud mother, she has always been the one that acted the most like a grown up whenever the girls get into stupid arguments, Beca couldn't remember exactly how many times she went to CJ for relationship advices when she and Chloe got into another argument. The reason usually being Beca's stubborn attitude, but CR was always there, helping Beca get used to the meaning of a relationship, understanding the definition of true love.

Finally, she let her eyes lock with the person that has become a huge part of her life, a girl she acknowledges as family, confidant, soulmate, and lover. The one and only Chloe Beale. The red head was sitting on her seat, beaming at her girlfriend. The sparkly blue orbs were glistening with happy tears, Chloe gave Beca an encouraging nod, and mouthed, "You can do it," This simple action, had the brunette forget the anxiety flooding her head. The effect Chloe has on her.

Beca took a deep breath, and cleared her throat, "Um hi, it's Beca, I was actually notified about this speech just before the graduation, and I don't have anything plotted out in my head-"

"IT'S OKAY TINKER, YOU WILL YOU WILL ROCK IT ROCK IT," Amy interrupted from the crowd, "DON'T BE NERVOUS WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER," Stacie rolled her eyes once more, giving Beca an apologetic look and whispered something to the obviously VERY excited Aussie, Amy widened her eyes after hearing whatever stacie told her, and zipped her mouth close and threw the 'key' away.

Beca grinned and continued, "Okay, sorry about my supportive friend there," the audience chuckled softly and turned their full attention back to the petite brunette on stage, "Where do I start oh my, umm, I actually never wanted to go to Barden, I wanted to move to LA and make music right after i graduated high school. But my dad forced me to be here, saying I need to at least stay here and be a normal kid, experience a normal college life. My plan was to stay here a year, and leave for LA. But lets say somebody forced me into audition for the Bellas in a kind of, weird way,"

Beca paused and smirked at her girlfriend sitting in the crowd, who obviously was proud of the shower incident. "So I joined the Bellas, I hated it at first because they threatened to send wolves to rip out my vocal chords if I ever got involved with a treble," Upon hearing this the crowd roared with laughter, not expecting to hear this coming out of the brunettes mouth, while Aubrey just sat there giving Beca the 'hell yeah I did' look, "A lot of things happened in these 4 years, some were, well, let's just say they put me in a really bad place, and I nearly quit the Bellas," The crowd gasped at this information, and all started murmuring quietly, probably wondering what sort of incident could cause their favourite brunette to nearly quit the Bellas.

"But everything happens for a reason, oh my gosh i sound so tumblr right now," Beca chuckled to herself, "Those unfortunate event helped me get my best friend back, and gave me this chance, and this honour to be able to call THE Chloe Beale my girlfriend,"

Hearing Chloe's name, the crowd whistled and clapped loudly, Chloe and Beca, Beca and Chloe, they are the most beloved couple on campus, everybody envied but also worshipped the love they share. It just seemed to perfect to be true.

All heads turn to Chloe, and the red head sunk down in her seat, blushing crazily. Ashley laughed at this sight and hugged the red head sideways. Yes, unbelievable, the two became friends. Chloe grew to enjoy the dark haired girl company after Beca forced her to go on a double date with Renee and Ashley. Ashley even takes Chloe's side when they argue which Beca could never understand the reason why. Her girlfriend and her best friend against her, what a beautiful dream come true.

"So what i want to say is that, i never regretted being a Bella, and I am so completely grateful for the experience Barden offered me for the past 4 years, I was once shy and closed off, and maybe a tiny bit cynical, but meeting the Bellas, the group of girls who I call my family changed me into a better version of Beca Mitchell you now see standing on stage. So fellow graduates, when you leave here today and commence the next stage of your life, find a group of people who challenge and inspire you, spend a lot if time with them and it will change your life. Be different, and never be afraid to be you, diversity is beautiful and that's what makes the world a wonderful place to live in. Finally, Use your knowledge and your heart to stand up for those who cant stand, be the light that guide the helpless ones home, to where they belong. May your presence change the world for the better, even for only a little bit. Don't wait for the world to be ready, step out of your comfort zone, because from what I've experienced, the best things always happens outside of your comfort zone. Here I end my speech with a quote I've alway loved, stay hungry, stay foolish, thank you."

The crowd applauded as Beca waved at them awkwardly before walking down the stage, when she got to the backstage, she was met with the trebles and the Bellas, who left their seats near the end of Beca's speech. The dean asked them to give a performance together, because even though the trebles and the Bellas will undoubtedly live on forever, the Bellas and the trebles with this specific member combination is once in a life time.

Chloe tackled Beca with a hug as soon as the brunette came into sight, "Becs you were so, so, so amazing up there, I knew you could make it! You totes blew them away." the redhead squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, she got that swag from me," Amy added proudly.

"Did you just say swag," Aubrey questioned, "That is so not cool." the blonde then turned her head to Beca, "But true, Mitchell, didn't know you have that in you, the speech was not awful."

"Thanks Posen, I tried my best," Beca replied sarcastically as she snaked her hand around Chloe's waist, the redhead beamed at the contact and gave Beca a quick peck on the cheek, the brunette smirked and connected her lips with the redhead, and well, they ignored everyone's presence and started a full on make out session.

"Ew gross, what did I say about PDA?" Aubrey screeched and covered her eyes with her hands, "Chloe and Mitchell get your tongues out of each others throats, we still have an aca-amazing show to perform!!"

The pair reluctantly pulled apart showing a flustered Chloe, and a grumpy Beca, "Posen, I hate you," the brunette muttered, "Becs, its okay, I'm going to make it up to you tonight, with hot, hot, hot sex," Chloe smiled innocently and said. The DJ's expression brightened up and clapped her hands loudly, "Guys let's get this performance over with, let's crush it, because I want to go home with my girlfriend ASAP."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes and mumbled, "Gross."

"Bellas, Trebles, are you ready?" the stage manager appeared and asked, looking at his watch, "You have five minutes, so get ready."

Beca grinned and announced, "Circles everybody, trebles and Bellas, Go go go."

The boys and the girls quickly gathered around, Beca glanced at the crowd, smiling when she see all the excited faces. Jesse was there, wearing a stupid boyish grin, Benji, was smiling widely with that innocent look on his face. The other boys, well, they're just there being their usual goofy self. The Bellas were all there, laughing along with each other, comfortable with each others presence.

_This is what having a family feels like._

She felt a nudge on her arm, she turned and saw Chloe smiling sweetly at her. Her blue orbs shining with excitement. Beca just wanted to stare into her eyes forever. Her red wavy hair, and her bubbly personality, her entire being makes her look like an angel fallen from heaven. Who was destined to save Beca from her demons, and to show her that she deserves to be loved, she wasn't just a lost soul.

The brunette shook her head and shifted her attention back to the group of aca-people took a deep breath.

"Ok, hands in," She said and put her hand out, the group obliged and placed their hands on eachother.

"Ah on three," Beca glanced and said, earning nods from everyone.

"one,"

"Two,"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"

xxx

"Now we welcome the Barden Bellas and the Treble Makers!"

The stage lights dimmed as the girls and boys walked to their spot.

Turn the page

take a pen and

sign your name hold on to your picture

Write a wish

that will always stay like this

yeahhh friends forever

This is not goodbye

time to write the next chapter of our lives

The stage light slowly lighted up again, showing the performers wearing green graduation gowns, hand in hand, singing softly.

At least tonight

It's just you and me and honestly

That's everything I need

I don't wanna fall out

But we're all out of time

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

In one day

No way you'll be mine

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

The crowd clapped along the rhythm, everyone was enjoying the performance. Having a peaceful and satisfied look on her face. Even the dean was bobbing his head along the rhythm.

This performance was not like any other performance from the acapella groups, this was flooded with emotion. Nobody wanted to say goodbye, nobody felt like they were ready for the real world waiting for them outside the campus.

The girls and boys sang with such raw emotion, bringing tears to the audiences eyes.

It's time to be brave

Say I'm not afraid, not anymore

I used to be cold, now the temperature's changed

It just ain't the same

I'm not afraid, i'm not afraid

Cause I've become brave

Beca and Chloe stepped forward and a spotlight shone on them, the background vocals quieted down as the two girls became the centre of attention. Singing the final arrangement of their setup.

I don't know my name

I don't play by the rules of the game

So you said I'm just trying

Just trying

I am lost

Trying to get found

In an ocean of people

Please don't ask me any questions

There'll be a valid answer, I'll just say that

I now know my name

I don't play by the rules of the game

So you say, I'm not trying

But I'm trying

To find my way

By now, all the performers formed a tight circle around the girls singing out perfect harmony, giving the graduation a perfect ending.

The audiences stood up and cheered for the flawless performance, touched by the special bond the girls and boys share. They know they did find their way, and will never question their presence ever again. They found their name, and they are ready, to start the new chapter of their lives.

xxx

_Hi,_

_Yeah, it's Beca. I know i haven't written in you for quite awhile, I just, it's been a dramatic few years and i just never found time to write down my feelings._

_I just gave a graduation speech, which the dean told me to do at an extremely short notice, lovely human isn't he?_

_This will probably be the last entry of this diary, seeing that I am living the life I never imagined I deserve. I have a beautiful girlfriend and a loving family. No need to be all emotional, and angry all the time._

_I sorted out my issues with Ashley, and we're on good terms now. That's pretty awesome._

_Flipping through some of my old writings I just want to say that I'm no longer that annoying emo self, no more demons, they're all slain by the mighty Chloe Beale. She really is something, and I really think that she's the one you know._

_We're heading to LA in a few days and i'm going to an aca-party later, a graduation party kind of. And then that's it, we're all heading to different places starting a new chapter of our lives. I'm gonna miss them weirdos, I can't imagine a life without them._

_Barden changed me for the better, it gave me a completely new perspective on life, on love. It never is simple, but it damn well is worth fighting for._

_Thank you for being with me since mom's death, you gave me an outlet, which was something i really needed. Now I'm putting you away, into a box of memories. I'm starting over, as a happy girl, with fucking Chloe Beale. Wait I don't mean fucking her, I mean, um, wait this is getting awkward. But still, thank you._

Beca sighed and closed her journal, she looked around her room, which is currently filled with boxes of her stuff. She took off her graduation gowns and changed into something more appropriate for partying. She retouched her makeup and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

4 years, that's all it took for Beca to make amends with her past and prepare herself for the future. 

She still remember the first day she was here, she was annoyed by Kimmy Jin, her freshman roommate. They never really talked, but when she was in a dark place, and frustrated over Chloe Beale, the Korean was always there. 

She may not be talking but her company made everything easier. She would just sit there and listen to Beca rant about pretty much anything, and would occasionally throw out some good relationship advices. Kimmy is now heading to UCLA for a graduates program in chemistry, and she promised Beca that she would stay in touch.

The brunette took a deep breath and fixed her hair. 

Chloe and her found an apartment in LA and they're going to live together, as a married couple Fat Amy would say. Beca is really looking forward to her new life in LA, her job at a record label. It's insane to Beca.

Then there's Amy, who has already booked a flight back to Australia, she has been talking about it all week. About how much her boyfriends miss her. She found a job at a local dancing studio in Tasmania, and she is going to coach the students how to jazz and groove, which she claims to be pretty good at.

Then there's Stacie and Aubrey, Stacie is about to start her medical internship in Mount Sinai Hospital, and as for Aubrey she applied for the graduates program in NYU. So the pair are moving in together to a small apartment in New York. 

As for Jesse, he found a job in a studio located in Seattle, pursuing his dream of scoring movies. Since he lives near LA, it'll be easy to meet up from time to time. Beca just hopes that she wouldn't be forced into another moviecation again, stupid movies.

Everyone is finding their place in the world, chasing after their dreams. Which is pretty damn awesome. There are so much more yet to discover in the world, and Beca is glad that she found her one true love so that she wouldn't be alone on this terrifying so-called becoming an adult journey.

It's going to be hard to leave Barden, it did became home to Beca which the brunette never would wanted to admit out loud. She doesn't want her dad giving her the i told you so talk with a smug smile on her face.

Beca heard a faint knock on the door, she looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time and walked herself to the door. She opened it with a small smile on her face already knowing who it is.

"Hey," Chloe beamed at her girlfriend and said softly. She was wearing a red dress that hugs her curves perfectly, a glance at her could literally take Beca's breath away.

"Hey," Beca smiled and whispered back. With her heels she's now approximately the same height as her girlfriend.

"You ready to go?" Chloe asked and held out her hand for the brunette to hold.

Beca let out a deep breath and took the redhead's hand with a grin on her face, "Let's get this party started."

Chloe let out a angelic laugh and pulled Beca in to lock her lips with a loving and passionate kiss. 

_This feels perfect._

_This feels complete._

_This is what happiness feels like._

And Beca doesn't plan on letting this girl go anytime soon.

_Love never is simple, but it damn well is worth fighting for._

 

 

 


End file.
